Blood of a God
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Yaoi, AU, OOC...The GW boys are more than what they appear to be and the only one that knows the truth tries to keep the world from falling apart around them.
1. Prologue

08/06/02 (Revised Oct. 22, 2005)  
Prologue: Blood of a God  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Rating: R for sexual content and language  
Category: Fantasy, AU, OOC, Angst, Romance (maybe)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys. 

**WARNING**: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with it then don't read. Also this contains mpreg.

Notes: This is not beta-read, so please excuse any and all mistakes.

/Thoughts/

oOoOoOo

In ancient times gods and goddess ruled over man, but they also played an important role to two of the most feared deities that ever existed.

oOoOoOo

The vast open landscape was nothing short than beautiful. Lush grass hills as far as the eyes can see with mountain ridges that lined the horizon. A perfect painting backdrop, but the scene behind the viewer was not as pleasant.

Fire and smoke darken the sky. Countless bodies shrewn over the land their blood seeped into the Earth. Soldiers of this village didn't stand a chance. No army did, not as long as the General held onto his pillar of strength. A messenger approached the being responsible for the destruction that surrounds them.

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" the monotone voice answered.

"Your father has requested your presence immediately, sir."

The soldier cowered on one knee with his head bowed. He knew what an explosive temper that the young deity possessed and without his mate to keep him in check the young war god would lay wasted to those who stood in his path.

"Very well. I'll be back by morning. Inform Shini where I have gone and do not. I repeat DO NOT let him leave the campsite without an escort." Then he disappeared into thin air.

A caravan of riders stopped at the wrathful god's campsite. The guards of the entrance questioned everyone.

"Halt! State your business?" A soldier asked with black hair pulled back into a tight short ponytail.

"I am Princess Catrina. I am here to see Odin." She pulled back the hood of her cloak.

"Oh, princess! Sorry, I didn't recognize you. But I'm afraid that you've just missed him. He had an important meeting with his father," the commander in charged answered.

A slight smile spreaded her ruby red lips. "That's all right. May I please see his mate, Shini."

"Follow me please." The princess trailed behind the Asian commander.

She entered the huge tent. Stopping short of the threshold. The princess scanned the area letting her eyes stop on the object spreaded about on the large four poster bed.

"Uh-um?"

Bright blue-violets opened at the sound. Luckily, he was still dressed and didn't have to worry about searching for anything to throw-on. Looking at his visitor he kinda wished that he were still asleep.

"What do you want princess?"

During this time the young god of death was unable to unfurl his wings, and now his very existence was threaten. Without his wings he had no way to fully protect himself even with his touch death would be quick but his raven feathers covered a much greater distance.

"I came to talk to Odin and to see if the rumors were true..." She paused before proceeding further in. "...and by the looks of it they seem to be," the rude noble said while looking at the budge of demi-god's stomach.

A chestnut braid was tossed over his shoulder. "What rumors?"

"The gods seemed to think that you were a better match with Odin than me. That's why they granted you the 'Gift'."

"The only reason why we are together is because the Fates have foreseen it as so. _You_, princess, are not even a deity."

"But you are only half. Your blood is tainted. You're not fit to call yourself a god."

A light rich laugh echoed through the tent. "That's funny...seeing how Odin is also a demi-god. Our powers almost exceed that of our parents."

Catrina ignored that last statement.

"What would you say if I have the means to put an end to your hold on Odin."

A worry look played on Shini's elfin face. "Hold? Are you blind princess? We are in love, which is something that you refuse to accept. Besides, the only way you can get rid of me is that you have to have the power of a god."

As quick as she could, the noble closed the distance between them. The look of surprise on the young deity's face was priceless.

Whispering into his ear, "I can not allow for this child to be born. By getting you and 'it' out of the way, Odin will have my shoulder to cry on."

Her plan was perfect. Odin would seek out her comfort over the loss of his lover then after his mourning period passed he will be hers.

What waning strength the demi-god had left spoke the horror that the princess didn't foresee. "You fool! By killing me (gulp, pant, pant) you killed Odin (gulp) ." Blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Wha-what!" Cornflower blue eyes spanned to the size of dinner plates.

"Our...our life lines are intertwined." Shini dropped down to his knees clutching at the knife in his slightly rounded belly. Shini recognized the craftsmanship of the knife; Hephaestus forged it. He silently cursed his cousin for giving a mortal the power to kill his unborn child - an innocent life.

"You lie! You're just saying that to scare me! There's no way!" The princess couldn't believe it.

"Really? That's...that's why no-no one knew." Shini's breathing was starting to slow down.

A flash of light caught the angry princess off guard. A figure clad in black staggered over to the fallen boy.

"Shini?"

Violet orbs looked-up into Prussian blues. "Odin, I-I lo-love you."

"No! Please don't leave me!" Odin held his lover tighter.

"We-we will always be to-gether my precious god of war." Violet eyes closed forever.

"Nooo!"

The entire camp heard Odin's anguished cry. Catrina knew Shini told the truth. She unknowingly killed her love while trying to get rid of her rival.

The last bit of his strength was fleeting as well. Standing-up the demi-god turned a vengeful glare at the only one responsible for taking away his life, his love, his family.

The princess saw the look of war and took a step back.

"You BITCH! How could you!"

"I did it for us Odin."

"There is no 'us' Cat. You should have accepted your fate."

"The Fates were wrong. We belong together."

"NO! We did not. You are a mortal, and how you managed to kill my love and unborn child pause I will never know, but I do know that I will have the satisfaction of killing you with my bare hands before I die."

"Odin. Pl-please don't," the princess pleaded but it was too late.

The young god of war wrapped slender fingers tightly around her delicate throat slowly squeezing the life out of her. After a few minutes, he let go of her lifeless form. Odin lifted his precious bundle and laid Shini on their bed. Lying next him, Odin closed his eyes for an eternal sleep. A soft yellow glow surrounds the demi-gods forms.

"May you both rest in peace. May your spirits meet throughout time for your love was true. Should you meet as you have in this lifetime the gods grant to you, Shini, the 'Gift'."

Eight sets of hands hovered over the couple in a brilliant flash of light the bodies slowly faded away.

"What about her?" A tall figure dressed in black asked while running his finger through short unruly dark hair.

"She will pass through time with them. The Fates have foreseen it." An older woman in a white toga with shoulder length dark hair answered.

"Wouldthat be wise? I mean, what if the same thing happens again?" Another figure asked as she played with the ribbon that held her long braid in place.

"Do not worry child. Nemesis will make sure that it doesn't," the older looking deity replied.

All questions answered, the four gods vanished to their place high on Olympus to watch future events unfold.

oOoOoOo

On the bow of a battleship three figures stood. A girl in a blue party dress stood between the injured boy in a green tank top and black spandex shorts, and another boy who held them at gunpoint.

"STOP IT! What do you wanna shot him for!" The girl shouted at the boy wearing a baseball cap. (1)

"Hey! Wait-a-minute!" The boy clad in black resembling a priest uniform lowered his gun, confused as to why the girl would want to save that guy.

Clearly she didn't understand what was going on. She ripped her dress and wrapped the boy's injured arm and leg. Then cold Prussian blue orbs looked into haunting bright violets. Shocked expression written on the boys faces as the same question surged through them.

/I've met him from somewhere before/

oOo TBC oOo

(1)Episode 1: The Shooting Star She Saw

A/N: Tell me what you think

This is not a self-insert. I like the name 'Nemesis'. I know I'm mixing-up the deities origins but hey, I need for them to fit into my upcoming plans.

Nemesis


	2. A Dangerous Beautypart a

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Beauty part a  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I saddled a horse and rode off before any one was awake. I knew if I traveled all day that I would reach the Sanc Kingdom by nightfall. I could have had limo service, but decided that a nice jaunt on horseback would be a better way to see the countryside. By the afternoon it was time for me to give the horse a break. We stopped by a grassy field with a lake just a few feet away. I went ahead and unloaded my pallet for a quick rest. After twenty minutes of rest my senses were on full alert, and that's when I heard them.  
  
"Man! Colonel Zechs is being impossible!" one soldier admitted.  
  
"Pip down! He's only being like that because His Excellency is riding his back about those Gundam pilots." By this time I left camp and scaled up a near-by tree.  
  
/Oz soldiers! Of all the good luck, I can get some information about the Gundam pilots and Zechs/  
  
"Look!" They spotted my camp and ventured that way.  
  
"Okay, Everyone! Stay sharp! One of the pilots might be in the area, and remember that they are armed and dangerous" The team leader shouted.  
  
/This was way too easy/  
  
They all spreaded out to scan the area; it must have been about ten in the group. Two of them stayed behind to secure the campsite. I back flipped out of the tree, landing softy behind them.  
  
"Hey boys! Can I pause help you with something?"  
  
"Look Ian! A Woman!"  
  
He had a lustful look in his eyes, but I wasn't worried. A quick look in their mind told me that Ian was the SIC. He's the one who I want to 'chat' with.  
  
"Hello Madame. We are searching this area for some dangerous terrorist," Ian said.  
  
"Sorry. No terrorist here just little ol' me" I had let my braid dangle between my breast just to get a reaction out of them. Ian didn't seemed interested but his friend, Frank, did. I adopted the braid from a movie I saw back in the Y2K01 called Tomb Raider. It was much easier to do hand combat and sword fighting with my hair fashioned into a single braid than letting it free fall.  
  
"Really! Well, What about me?"  
  
"I don't think that you're a threat to our cause" Ian stated as matter of fact.  
  
/What's that saying 'Don't judge a book by its' cover'/  
  
Now it was Frank's turn to get curious then I sensed his fear.  
  
"Hey! What'cha doin' out here in the middle of nowhere? By yourself"  
  
Telling them who I am wouldn't help them when they report back to HQ. My files here on Earth are safeguarded that is if the file still exists. Only a few people had access to such information and most of them have died a very long time ago or if you were a very good hacker then maybe access was granted.  
  
"My name is Nemesis. I'm here on 'official' state business."  
  
"What kinda business is that?"  
  
"I'm on my way to a place called the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
No sooner I said that, both turned their weapons on me. Frank was grinning from ear to ear, but Ian held a stoic face. I didn't waste any time monkeying around with these bozos. With lightening quick speed I flipped over their heads then kicked Frank in the stomach. Knocking him unconscious.  
  
Ian was ready to pull the trigger but I was too quick I held up my hands and forced the weapon out of his hands and into mine. Much to his surprised, I just stood there about two feet a way from him when I did it.  
  
"Now I don't know what's going on but attacking a woman who is unarmed is not very nice" My tone was low and even. Ian was ready to turn tail and run, but again I was quick. I moved toward him and delivered a quick jab to his throat [1]. Pressure points to cut off ones circulation and blood flow. I wanted him to know that I mean business  
  
Now to get some answers "Dying by suffocation is a nasty way to go. I'll release you if you tell me what I want to know". I could see the struggle Ian was trying to put up but soon he realized that there was no way to break free.  
  
"Good boy! Who are the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"There are five that we refer to as pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. That's all we know. We don't know their names or where they're from."  
  
"Why does Zechs want them dead?"  
  
"They are preventing us from taking over the Sanc Kingdom"  
  
I could see the blood slowly oozing out of his nose, times up. Another pinch twisted to the neck and a quick hard left to his jaw and he was out. Poor Ian he was going to be out for a very long time. I could hear rustling in the brushes not far away, the rest of the team must be returning. I scooped up the other sleeping beauty and took off towards my horse. I have plans for this soldier.  
  
I found my horse some distance away. Good, I was hoping that they didn't capture him. I threw my bundle onto its' back and started walking. I scanned the area to make sure that I wasn't being followed. I wasn't, I must have lost the Oz soldiers about a quarter of mile back.  
  
My senses tell me that I don't have too much further to travel. My prisoner began to stir; I slowed my pace, and finally stopped when he slipped off the horse landing with a thud on the ground.  
  
"Good, I'm happy to see you awake"  
  
"What the fu-"he started but I cut him off.  
  
"Listen good and listen carefully. I only brought you along so you can relay a message to your Colonel Zechs."  
  
"O-okay-I--uh I'm listenin'"  
  
"Very wise. I would hate to have to kill you and go back for another. You soldiers are weak and sloppy. I should have eliminated all of you this afternoon for intruding on my nap time but you're really not worth the effort."  
  
/How in the Hell did she over power us like that?! She's not human! Can't be! No woman could/  
  
"No woman could ever do what?" At that point it dawned on him that I'm telepathic. "You-you---you read-"  
  
"No! Actually, you screamed your thoughts so loud into my head I couldn't help but hear. I'm going to give you a real quick history lesson my friend then you are on your own. I am a warrior Amazon.  
  
I'm here by request as a mediator between Oz and the Earth-Moon Kingdoms. You actually could say that I'm the clean-up crew. My strength is unmatched on 'this' planet. Not even your MS can stop me. I possess power that your tiny pea brain could not possibly, would or could ever understand.  
  
I want you to tell Zechs that I'm coming for him, and that I will leave destruction and death in my wake if he and his superiors do not give up the conquest for world domination."  
  
When I was done, Frank was white as a ghost. "Now get your sorry hide running before I change my mind about killing you"  
  
With a start he took off in the opposite direction. I gathered the reins and again started my trek towards my destination: The Sanc Kingdom.  
  
I arrived to my appointed goal late in the evening. The scene was not what I have envisioned. About twenty or more MS were on the attack. There were probably dozens more strewn across the land. In the distance I could see the castles lights weaving in and out through the black and orange-red smoke, and that's when I noticed five very unique MS. "Shit!"  
  
That was all I could say. I got close enough to where I could leave the horse. Time to put a stop to this madness and then I can get something to eat.  
  
~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo! You're to close! Get out of there!" Someone yelled.  
  
"I'm fine Quatre! Look out behind you!"  
  
The black and gold Mobil Suit was hit with homing missiles from the enemy. Oz was not letting up on their attack. The Gundam pilots knew that there was no way that they could win this battle, if something short of miracle doesn't happen. Heero's external censors beeped alerting him to a new target.  
  
"What's this?" He enlarged the image on the screen then noting that it wasn't an MS but a woman.  
  
/What is she doing out here in the middle of a war zone?/  
  
"Hey Heero! Do you see what I'm seeing?" Duo said.  
  
"Roger that" he responded in his low normal monotone voice.  
  
"She must be some kind of nut!" Duo responded back.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Nemesis stopped in the middle of the field. She tilted her head slightly to the left activating the com-link implant.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty"  
  
"Pegasus, I need for you to open a channel to all the MS in a ten mile radius of my current position."  
  
"Right away Your Majesty in 5,4,3,2, you now have direct communication."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, Pegasus, please make sure that all-"  
  
"Make sure that all MS are non-operative." Just at that very moment all signs of movement ceased.  
  
"Hey! What fuck gives!" Duo shouted.  
  
"My MS is non-operational" Quatre countered as well as the others.  
  
"It seems that our 'friend' had something to do with that" Trowa replied.  
  
Through all their com-systems an unfamiliar voice sounded.  
  
"Attention all MS! This is the mediator Ambassador Nemesis. I have temporarily immobilized your MS. This is not a warning. I want all Oz MS out of the area immediately. Failure to do so will result in immediate termination. Are there any questions?"  
  
The Gundam pilots remind quiet. However, the Oz soldiers were not taking the news well. Duo somehow knows that he heard of that name before but just can't remember.  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are lady? You have no damn business interfering in our affairs!" the soldier in charged vented.  
  
"Just to show you that I mean business, we are going to play a little game. I'm going to give back control of your MS and see if you can hit me. Pegasus, please return control to all MS"  
  
Once again the huge war machines were on the move converging on Nemesis. Weapons fired upon her. A mushroom cloud of smoke swallows her.  
  
"Well, so much for the warning! Now for the Gundams. What the-"  
  
As dust and debris settled the wind began to blow and clouds began to darken. The air was heavy with fear. She sensed it all. She felt all the emotions of every soldier around her; all of her senses are active at full strength. There she stood arms stretched out a protective barrier surrounds her.  
  
All the pilots cameras zoomed in on her, her black raven hair flowing freely behind as the wind stirred up around her. Crystal silver-blue eyes shimmered with the thrill of the awaiting battle, like that of loin getting ready to attack its' prey.  
  
"Now it's my turn. You have just turned loose the hound of Hell. I take no prisoners and leave no witness'. Behold for I am the 'Messenger'. The messenger of destruction!"  
  
Thunder sounded off in the distance and lightening crackled threw the clouds. Then at once lightening bolts struck enemy MS one after another. Exploding on impact to the ground.  
  
No one survived. The team leader watched as his comrades MS burned. He could hear the screams of agony asking for mercy. Nemesis calmed herself. She turned to face the reminding suit "Captain! I know that you can still hear me.  
  
That was just a taste of the type of destruction that I can do. Now you have approximately ten very short minutes to get your sorry ass out of the Sanc Kingdom. Beginning now!"  
  
The Gundam pilots could not believe what just happened in a matter of minutes one person, no a woman with no MS just took down ten MS. Slowly all the remaining MS started leaving but not before the young captain said his good-bye.  
  
"This isn't over! We will be back" "I'm counting on it and while you're at it please let Col. Zechs know that I wish to see him and his superiors here tomorrow a six o'clock for dinner. No substitution!" Nemesis demand.  
  
She waited until all the suits were gone then she turned her attention on the gundams.  
  
"What do you think that she wants, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response that he got.  
  
"I got a good feeling about her guys. I don't think that she's our enemy, but she does have some type of special power" Quatre ventured.  
  
"What do you mean by that Quat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, I mean that when every thing was going on around her it seems as if she controlled it somehow like she was one with the elements or something?" the Arab explained.  
  
"That's bullshit, Quatre! You saw what she just did. That woman is DANGEROUS! She just took out Oz MS with no weapons and you're saying that she's not the enemy!! Where's the justice in that?" WuFei countered.  
  
"Come on Wu-man. Think about it. If she was the enemy, don't you think that she would have taken us out as well? Besides, she was only talking to the Oz soldiers, not us." Duo piped.  
  
No sooner than Duo had ranted about not being destroyed, Nemesis shocked them all by saying, "Okay! I want you pilots out of there and down here where I can talk to you face to face!"  
  
"Whaaat!?" They all chorused.  
  
Using his external speakers Heero decided to tell Nemesis where she could go.  
  
"Nemesis, right? We have no intentions on surrendering to you or to Oz. But if I have to, I will kill you if you get in my way"  
  
"Heero Yuy, right? I image with no doubt that you will try to kill me, but you wouldn't stand a chance. Now come out of your MS before I force you out!" She demanded.  
  
"Hey man, Heero! How did she know your name?" Duo asked Heero as if he knows the answer.  
  
Without hesitation, Wing Zero's right arm came-up with the twin buster rifle but, before he could lock on his target, Nemesis was already standing below him. She stood there between Zero's legs, her arms stretched out as she concentrated. From inside the cockpit Zero's control panels started blinking off and on then, Heero heard a voice inside his head.  
  
::Heero I've just taken control over your system. You will come out of your Gundam. Now!::  
  
With that, Zero began walking backwards away from the others then knelt down. Its' left hand went to the hatch there the terrorist known to Oz as pilot 01 steps out.  
  
A light rainstorm broke with lightening striking every few minutes. All the light show was from the amount of power that Nemesis was using. She needed it especially to move something as big and heavy as an MS.  
  
"Ugh, What type of power does she have?" Quatre choked out.  
  
"Quatre! Quatre, are you alright?" Trowa asked in a very worried voice.  
  
"No!" He screamed.  
  
Quatre felt Nemesis's power squeezing him like a vise. Sandrock's hatch suddenly opens and the petite blonde began free falling.  
  
"NOOOOO! QUATRE!" The HeavyArm's pilot cried out, he was too far away from him to catch him.  
  
Trowa closed his eyes, not wanting to see his angel fall to his death. Already sensing what was going on with Quatre, Nemesis re-focused her telekinetic powers to save him.  
  
Nemesis was now pulling double duty in order to aid the Sandrock pilot from falling to his death, and get the Wing Zero pilot out of his mecha. There, on the ground, Quatre lay unmoving. By this time, the other pilots were already out and running towards their fallen friend.  
  
However, Heero went directly toward Nemesis, and she wasn't prepared for what happened next. A hard, heavy right blow to her jaw left her bones grinding under the impact. She steadied herself, tasting the bitterness of her mercurous blood.  
  
"You've just made a big mistake!" She told the young pilot.  
  
With that she rounded out a left to Heero's jaw, then a right to his stomach with the same amount of force. On the third swing he ducked, but she was ready for it. She swept his legs from beneath him. In no time, he was back on his feet.  
  
He came at her with a series of punches and kicks but she effectively blocked them all. She grabbed a hold of his right arm and let loose with a combo kick. The kicks connected with his knee, ribs, and face. She let him go and swung again with her left.  
  
The fight was fast and furious. Then a turn for the worse, Trowa and WuFei joined in, leaving Duo to watch over the unconscious Quatre. Nemesis worked fast as she landed an open palm strike to Heero's chest, knocking him about ten feet away.  
  
Turing her attention to her new opponents, she grabbed onto both Trowa and WuFei flipping them onto their backs. While they were down, she quickly jabbed them in their pressure points; with a start they both grunted and grabbed their thighs as the excruciating pain shot through them. Then she felt cold wet metal.  
  
**Click**  
  
It was the sound of the hammer being pulled back on a gun. Nemesis knew the drill; she slowly rose with her hands in the air, and turned around cautiously. Heero leveled his gun at her heart. Now she realized her mistake. Never turn your back on a Gundam pilot especially if that pilot is Heero Yuy.  
  
"I saw that I have under estimated your skills, but it won't happen again." His voice was cold. Nemesis remained quiet. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"  
  
She knew that he was the type of guy that would shoot first and ask questions later, if he felt like asking later. She smiled. He knew that type of smile.  
  
He seen it many times on Duo's face to recognized it as the 'Shinigami is about to strike' look. The look spelt doom and he knew it. He noticed a resemblance between this soldier and his god of Death.  
  
"It's kind of hard to shot some one when you don't have a gun" He stared blankly at her.  
  
**Zing**  
  
"And now its' mine."  
  
Heero was speechless. In a matter of just a few seconds he was disarmed.  
  
All of the pilots, including Trowa and WuFei who where still struggling with the pain from the pressure point, couldn't believe that she just unarmed Heero from only a mere few feet away.  
  
"She's telekinetic" Duo offered . "And that must explain how you were able to move Zero." Heero said looking directly at her.  
  
"Yes" She offered quietly.  
  
"Whaaat!?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"She moved Zero. It wasn't me. You're also-" She gave him the 'tell and you die' look. "She's also what, Heero?"  
  
"Later Duo."  
  
"I will explain every thing later, but right now I need to help Quatre." Nemesis gave Heero back his gun.  
  
She also released Trowa and WuFei who now walked with a limp. She let them know that it was only for a short period of time. She explain to them that receiving any hit from a pressure point jab is like being shot.  
  
Trowa instanced on carrying Quatre to room that they shared. Nemesis heard and felt the HeavyArm's pilot emotions like a raging river. She knew that he love the Arabian, but neither one of them had expressed their feelings for each other.  
  
Nemesis struggled to remain silent about their relationship with time she knows that they will come together on they own. Quatre lay on his bed with a slight fever.  
  
Relena was called in from a meeting that she had been trying to get with Treize what had seemed like forever. Now, she paced at the foot of Quatre's bed. She worried about all of them especially Heero.  
  
Somehow, he had managed to capture her heart but she couldn't capture his. She regretted leaving right in the middle of peace talks but her friends were important to her.  
  
"What's taking so long? Where is the doctor?"  
  
"Relena calm down. It's not going to help Quatre to be in panic!" Duo hissed.  
  
"Who is this woman any way? I don't remember adding her to the party list!"  
  
At that point Nemesis snapped. "I have heard just about enough from you! If you do not be quiet while I try to wake Quatre, I will gag you and tie you to that chair. Do you understand?"  
  
Relena let out a low eep and quietly sat down.  
  
"What's going on with Quatre?" Trowa asked, his heart heavy with fear that his love would not wake-up. "Quatre is suffering from what is called an empathic overload"  
  
They all gapped at her.  
  
"Quatre is empathic. He feels what other feels. When I took control over Wing Zero I let a great amount of power loose. Quatre had felt so much of it, he didn't know how to shut it out or turn it off. In short I basically fried his system." Nemesis explained.  
  
Trowa was beside himself that he lurched at her shoving her against the wall.  
  
"Why you bitch! He did nothing to you! If my Quatre dies, I will kill you with my bare hands."  
  
Everyone stared with mouths wide open at Trowa's revelation about his feels toward the Winner heir.  
  
"Trowa, like I told Yuy, you will try but you won't win. Now, get your hands off me before I do something that you'll regret." She looked into his emerald green eye.  
  
::I know that you are in love with him::  
  
"Wh---What?" his face shock at the announcement.  
  
::I know that you care about him. Please let go of me and I will help him::  
  
Without hesitating Trowa slowly release his grip on her. Nemesis then turned her attention back to the blonde boy. Her hands hovered over the small body and she closed her eyes and focused on his mind calling out to him.  
  
::Quatre! I know you can hear me Quatre! I am here to help you::  
  
::You! What did you do to me?!::  
  
::I'm sorry Quatre. I did not mean for you to feel all of my energy::  
  
They floated in a white void as if they were in a crystal clear swimming pool, nothing around them but pure white light.  
  
::Where are we?::  
  
::Inside your mind my dear sweet Quatre. You retreated here when I was fighting with Heero. I know that you're empathic::  
  
::But how?::  
  
::Just open your eyes and everything will be revealed to all of you::  
  
A few minutes later two blue crystal orbs were greeted with a pair of silver-blue ones.  
  
"Welcome back" She greeted with a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you. I feel like a Mac truck just ran over me."  
  
Every one breathe-in a sign of relief; Heero got down to business once his saw Quatre was doing better.  
  
"Mind telling us who you are?"  
  
"Yes. Of course, my name is Nemesis-"  
  
"Can't be!"  
  
Every one turned around to stare at the blonde in the chair.  
  
"You---you" Relena stuttered.  
  
"I've been getting that a lot lately. I am the Planetary Mediator Ambassador from the Planet Amazonia."  
  
Once Relena found her voice she tumbled, "The queen and king of Crystal Tokyo had sent word that you were arriving but that was not to be until tomorrow!"  
  
"I had a change in plans. I needed to get here right a way."  
  
Then Duo added his two cents worth, "Now I remember who you are! You're the queen of the Amazons."  
  
"Queen!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Yeah, queen" Duo sat there like he just discovered who was buried in Grants tomb.  
  
"Okay, Baka continue" Well, you can guess who said that.  
  
"Oh, sorry Heero. Nemesis is the legendary Amazon warrior who is known as 'The Wing Messenger'.  
  
She traveled around from place to place assisting other worlds and nations against hostile takeovers as well as protecting the innocent from harm. More to the point, what's that saying, 'Everything happens for a reason' well the reason is fate.  
  
The Fates have pre-told ones future and Nemesis goes off to help or protect those that the Fates feel who are important to history. A uh Charge if that's what you want to call it. This is the real interesting part; Nemesis somehow inherited a gobble called the Purity Chalice.  
  
Historians argue about where she got the Chalice. Some say she got it from the gods. Others say she got it from Sailor Moon, who by the way everyone believes to be a myth too.  
  
After she received the Chalice she supposedly gained special powers, but no one knew what there were, so everyone assumed that it was just part of the myth. There is no evidence of 'this' Chalice, only pictures. Now, by the turn of the last millenium she vanished.  
  
Again, everyone assumed that she died. But I'm a little confused. From what I had studied in school Nemesis, you I mean she was alive back in the twentieth century. So how can you be her?"  
  
Nemesis was impressed to say the lease as well as the others who just looked at Duo . "What?" Duo almost shouted, while everyone watched him in unbelievable fascination.  
  
"Maxwell, you mean to us that you not only you have a talent for blowing up things and being a good pilot and not to mention a excellent assassin you also have the brain capacity for cultures and histories?" WuFei questioned.  
  
"Just because I act like a blonde don't mean that I am a blonde."  
  
"Hey!" Relena and Quatre yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys."  
  
"Duo, before I answer your last question I would like for you to answer something for okay" Nemesis asked quietly.  
  
"Umm. Okay, shoot."  
  
"Did the history books say anything about identifying marks on Nemesis. Like birthmarks or tattoos?" Duo gave the question some careful thought, and then his eyes widen a little with a slight twinkle in them.  
  
"Yeah, one of the texts mentioned that during one of her ventures she was protecting a kid named Brandon Lexington, a knight or something. Somehow, she became entangle with one of his enemy's name John Ashley, a real shady character.  
  
Anywho, some people were after the boyfriend, so to get him they needed her, so they put tabs on their every move together. At one point during one of their 'evenings' together they took pictures. Well, one of the pictures was of her----"  
  
"Duo!" Relena exclaimed with burning cheeks. The others tried to stifle their giggles at Relena's outburst. "Please continue" Nemesis encouraged.  
  
"The picture was what the historians believe to be the Purity Chalice pause Umm let me show you" Then Duo grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and quickly sketched the sacred cup. He passed the drawing around.  
  
Every one couldn't believe it he again managed to stump everyone with his hidden talents including Heero. "That would be the only way to I.D. the body."  
  
~~~ Nemesis POV ~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood totally amazed at the vast knowledge that this kid held about me. He knew more than the top-secret file in Washington, D.C. I calmly look at the youth and announced, "You mean exactly like this" Catching him off guard.  
  
"Yeah, just like that Holy shit!" He tumbled out of his chair from looking at my half-exposed flesh.  
  
Every ones attention snapped-up from the picture at Duo's outburst to the real thing, and there on my left breast, right above my heart, a tattoo of the Chalice.  
  
"You're really her?" Duo asked me.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am and every thing you just said about me is true except the dead part."  
  
"But how---?"  
  
"How can I still be alive. Simple really. Let me go back a little. You were right about that that I 'somehow' came into possession of the Chalice, but very few people knew how. I did get the cup from Sailor Moon. It was in her possession at the time-  
  
"Um, I don't mean to sound nosey or any but what happened to the Chalice?" this time it was Quatre's low sweet voice I heard.  
  
"Yeah, did you loose it or some thing" next it was Duo's.  
  
"No, I didn't loose it Duo. Remember the tattoo that you saw on my chest? That is where the Chalice is inside of me over my heart. After my last rebirth I merged with the Chalice, which in turn made me immortal. This body that you see is twenty-five years old, but my existence is eleven hundred and fifteen years."  
  
The room fell to a dead silence, and then a mind-shattering link emerged from of them.  
  
/I somehow know her on a personal level. We've met before I know we did/  
  
I stumbled; a bit I had to keep my sensory level lowered to allow Quatre to get use to feeling me. I was unprotected from the mind link I finally collapsed onto the floor unable to bare the connection.  
  
::Hey! What's wrong?::  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?"  
  
Duo. The link was with him. He screamed his concerns in my head stimulaneous while speaking them out loud. I could only gasp for breath.  
  
"Duo gasp I pant need ----" Then I blacked out.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. If anyone ever watched Xena: Warrior Princess then you know. I like that technique so I incorporated into Nemesis' arsenal.  
  
How was it? Let me know.  
  
Nemesis 


	3. A Dangerous Beautypart b

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Beauty part b  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++ Author's POV +++++++  
  
A ruthless man heads the Oz origination by the name of Treize Khushrenada. He oversees every aspect of the military with two of his most trusted soldiers, Lady Une and Colonel Zechs Marquise. Upon hearing the news of the attack of the MS troop group number eight, they decided to put a plan into action. Before they could finalize any of the preparations the MS troop who were sent to the Sanc Kingdom, returned with less than half its men, and Zechs wanted to know why.  
  
"Enter!" the low tenor voice, exclaimed.  
  
"Good! You secured the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
"No. Not exactly sir" the soldier stood there looking at his superior's boots.  
  
"What to you mean not exactly Captain?"  
  
"We pause were uh gulp we were on the attack and had the Gundams surrounded but before we could finish them off a woman appeared out of nowhere sir---" The young captain explained.  
  
"What did this woman look like?" This time a woman's voice entered the questioning as to why the nation was not taken.  
  
"She is very beautiful. Long flowing black hair. She had the strangest eyes like silver or blue. She wore body armor that looked like the old classical Roman style, Sir. She said she wanted me to give you a message Sir." Now the captain began sweating across his brow.  
  
"What is the message?"  
  
"She said, 'tell Col. Zechs and his superiors to met me here tomorrow at six o'clock for dinner, No substitutions'"  
  
"Well, Zechs it seems that we or rather you have a dinner date in an hour" The soft tenor voice replied. "Your Excellency! You are not suggesting-"  
  
"Oh, but I am Colonel. Don't worry Lady Une will be with you."  
  
"Your Excellency?" Lady Une questioned with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"We have received to two threats from this woman and I want to know why. She's being nothing more that a pain in my backside. Lady, please. Go as a representative of Oz besides, you are after all one of Zechs' superiors. Now, go prepare, I wish to speak to Colonel Zechs in private" Treize asked in his usually sexy undemanding tenor.  
  
Lady Une and the Captain left. Once gone the formalities of superior and sub were gone to the two lone figures of the room.  
  
"Zechs, I know you don't want to go but I need for you to get inside of the castle and kill those Gundam pilots"  
  
"Treize, please don't ask such a thing of me"  
  
" I will not let anything happen to your sister if that's what you are worried about."  
  
"Something is going on in that castle and I don't like it. Did you see how she just left in the middle of negotiation after she receive that message?"  
  
"Yes. It did strike me as bizarre that she would do such a thing, never the less, you must complete your mission. I want you to take at lease ten land MS-"  
  
"Sir, do you think that is really necessary?"  
  
"That woman who calls herself an ambassador destroyed ten of our MS and managed to put Lt. Ian into ICU. I perceive her as a threat to our cause and I want her out of the picture. Also, the Private that delivered the first messaged said that she has some type of telepathic ability. We may be able to use that to our advantage."  
  
"How so?" Zechs questioned not knowing if this was a good or a bad thing, but one thing is for sure that he will see his sister tonight.  
  
~~~ Nemesis POV ~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly fluttered my eyes opened trying to figure out what was going on with to me.  
  
/Shit! What the Hell happened/ that was the only thing that I could think of at the moment. My head throb with a migraine and I'm in a very large bed with nothing on.  
  
"So you're awake. I'm glad that you're okay. How do you feel?"  
  
::FEEL! I TELL YOU HOW I FEEL! I FELL LIKE SHIT! HOW'S THAT FOR AN ANSWER!:: I forgot my voice for a minute. The person who sat at on the side of my bed nearly jumped about ten feet into the air. Her voice carried in my mind was louder than a Rock Concert.  
  
"You-you---" The woman stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm telepathic and you Miss Po are a day late and a dollar short."  
  
"What do you mean and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I mean that most of the people here knows that I can communication through mind telepathy, but right now what I really need is a good hot bath and something to eat."  
  
"Okay, I think that I can manage that. By the way some one is outside to see you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Duo" Sally said the one name that put me in this bed. Duo had no control over his telepathy and I can't help him until Quatre got a grip on his emotions around me.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"He is the reason why I'm laying here in the first place. I want to talk with Quatre first. Then I might consider talking with Duo."  
  
"I don't get it?" it was the only thing that slipped from her mouth but she was feeling a Hell of a lot more. Outside my door I heard her tell them the news of my condition.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"So how is she doing, Sal?"  
  
"Well, Duo she's going to be okay but there's a little problem?"  
  
"What's that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She requested that she talks to you first before Duo. Apparently Duo, she claims that you had something to do with her black-out." Duo was hurt, I could feel him trying not to show it but it did.  
  
I also felt Heero's presence; he wanted to kill me for hurting Duo like that and that's when I added it together. Heero is in love with Duo. I felt the same emotion earlier but I couldn't figure out whom it was coming from.  
  
The flood of emotions running rampant at in a room tends to get hard to figure out sometimes, especially when a mind-link is forming. I knew that somehow I had to get them together; I knew a little more about their past histories, I'll explain all that later.  
  
I hear the door opening slowly and then closing shut. I knew it was the blonde Arab. He took a sit on the bed and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"Sally said that you wanted to see me"  
  
"Quatre, I need to talk with you about how you are feeling about my powers and me?"  
  
"You're telepathic as well?"  
  
"Yes, the reason why you have a hard time adjusting around me is because my abilities are about hundred times greater than that of humans."  
  
"What do you mean humans?"  
  
"I'm also half god." Quatre could only blink in response.  
  
"When I received the Chalice I also gained the powers of the Olympian gods thus making me immortal."  
  
"I still feel a little weak from earlier today but I think that I could manage. Why?"  
  
"Quatre you of all people should know why. I am telekinetic, I have heightened senses, and I have telepathic abilities not to mention empathic abilities as well. That is just the tip of the iceberg of my power. When all of us were talking something happened," I hesitated a moment.  
  
"That's why you fainted?" I could only nod in agreement.  
  
"What happened?" His eyes turned worried, I can see why Trowa cares so much for him.  
  
"I don't even know where to explain. You five are my 'Charges' and I must do everything in my power to keep all of you alive, no matter what the cost. There are times that I have a special bond with my Charges, and that bond is usually a telepathic link.  
  
Because you were unable to shield yourself against any type of empathic waves given off by me, I was unable to shield myself from Duo's assault. If I know that you can handle the amount of power that I generate then I can be in contact with Duo. This only happens the first day of linking after that it's second nature. Duo will be able to turn it on and off like a light switch"  
  
Quatre gazed at me with his big soft blue eyes. I almost fell into them. I could feel the struggle that he having about Duo and me being link together. I think it's a bad thing considering to Duo rants on and on and on and on.  
  
"Does this mean that Duo can read our minds as well?"  
  
"Well that would depend."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Duo at the moment can only hear my thoughts. Each and every one of you does possess some type of extrasensory perception but to what degree I don't know.  
  
The other person that Duo could link with would be with his soul mate. Over time as his power develops he will be able to hear other people thoughts just like me."  
  
Then I asked him again, "Quatre.I need to know before I let Duo through that door. He only effects me when we are in the same room. That door is the barrier, his power isn't strong enough to bypass it, but you you will feel my waves through the door. I won't chance it if it will cause you discomfort. Okay."  
  
"I understand." With a short nod giving me permission to test his will against mine, but before I do this I need to get dress. Conducting business in bed is not cool and I do not care if I am a queen or not. I sent Quatre out for a few minutes allowing him time to talk with the others before coming back.  
  
"Well, Quatre. What happened?" WuFei asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"This is going to sound strange guys, but she was sent here to protect us from dying."  
  
They all said, "Whaaat?!"  
  
"That's not even the strange part. The strangest part is that you, Duo, somehow manage to mind link with her." Duo's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm sorry you must have me confused with another Duo."  
  
**Whack**  
  
"Hey, Heero what you do that for?"  
  
"Can you be serious for once?" Cold blue eyes stared back into lively violets.  
  
"I am being serious. Listen to what Quatre just said. I've a mind link with that woman in there who is oozing with so much beauty and charm that I'm falling for her" Duo's blue-violet eyes where starting to get dreaming and his mind went off in that direction of his lust and the stunning beauty behind the door.  
  
This news was not settling well for Heero. He didn't know what this feeling was but he sure in the Hell didn't like it and he didn't like that the center of his attention openly admitting liking that woman.  
  
**Whack**  
  
"Now cut that out Heero man!"  
  
"Stay focus" Heero grounded out.  
  
"I am. She's six-two. Long beautiful hair, just like mine. Long shapely strong tan legs. I bet she could wrap those legs around my-"  
  
"DUO!" They all chorus this time.  
  
"Duo there's something else" Quatre kept his voice low with his cheeks stained red.  
  
"Yeah, what's that Quat?"  
  
"Nemesis also said that you wouldn't be able to hear any body's thoughts except hers and your soul mates."  
  
"Run that by me again."  
  
"Your soul mate you baka. Listen to what Quatre is telling you!" Now it was WuFei's turn to get upset with the half-listening god of Death.  
  
From behind the door I could hear every thing that they were saying. I was trying my best not to laugh out loud. Then I called Quatre back in.  
  
I had all my sensory power on at an even level just see how he would handle it. I noticed that he stumble a bit but not so much to make him fall over and pass out like before.  
  
"How are you feeling now Quatre?"  
  
"I feel a little dizzy, but other than that I'm doing fine"  
  
"Good! With time my friend you will be able to handle the output and not be overloaded with the force. Now, please send in Duo"  
  
Quatre left the room again then Duo appeared. He looked a bit worried. I don't blame him. I studied him like I would with most young men but he's different. He's dangerous and I love dangerous men.  
  
I thought back for a moment to Zarbon, my husband, and Vegeta and John. They were all dangerous men and my heart welcomed the challenge. Duo had long chestnut brown hair neatly pulled into a single braid that went down to his knees.  
  
He clothes similar to priest with flared-out pants, and a Gold-cross dangled at his neck. He is much shorter than I am. I assume, however, that when he gets older that he would be taller than me. It probably was the same for the others as well.  
  
His eyes were the most fascinating features on him as well as his heart shaped face, half-hidden behind loose bangs. Those lovely violets sparkled with a little bit of sadness behind them. His heart was indeed heavy for someone so young to bare the burden of so many.  
  
He stood in front of the bed; I already sensed what was going on with him. He wants to know why?  
  
"Quatre tells me that we have some type of mind link. What is that?"  
  
"You have an open communication line with me and only me through your telepathy"  
  
"What about this soul mate business?"  
  
"Your other half, Duo. Two bodies who share the share the same soul. Once you find him or her, you will start a chain of events that has been writing long since the dawn of time"  
  
"How will I know if the person is the one"  
  
"It will be when the two of you are joined as one bringing your souls together."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Right now how do you feel about your life?" I saw him carefully thinking before answering.  
  
"I uh feel like I'm missing something. Why?" He quietly said.  
  
"This feeling that you're missing.is it something that eats at you every day and you try to place what is but still you come-up with nothing?"  
  
He didn't say a word.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Duo 'None Stop Talking' Maxwell was speechless. This is going to be fun. I sauntered up to him draped my arms around him and did what I do best: Flirt and Seduce. As well as change the subject.  
  
"I heard that you like strong, tall, and beautiful things."  
  
"Well, something like that" He wasn't shy at all with his feelings and I sensed that he wasn't all that innocent.  
  
"How about you come back here later tonight, and I can show you how strong my legs are being wrapped around your waist."  
  
"You're joking right? I mean what would the others say?" He slowly started wrapping his arms around my waist as I slowly bent down to kiss him on the lips. We connected. His lips were soft and sweet tasting I could feel his heart racing out of control.  
  
I slipped my tongue into his mouth. As a reward I heard him moan softly. I could feel his hardness against my leg. Time to brake off the kiss. His hand reaches up and grabbed my braid; eyes were glazed over with the excitement of the kiss.  
  
Just outside of the door I hear Heero pacing. He doesn't like me and I don't care. I made the first move now it's up to him to make the second.  
  
"I'll see tonight then?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight!" That was the only thing that Duo said before leaving.  
  
/That went rather well. Now for Zechs, he should be here any minute/  
  
~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~  
  
Duo went back to his room that he shared with Heero. Heero wasn't too far behind him either. He didn't like the look in Duo's eyes after leaving the room with that woman, or the fact that he walked right past him without so much as a look in his direction.  
  
Duo plopped down on his bed not noticing Heero's presence. This was the first time the he didn't say anything that bugged Heero and Heero didn't like that either. He knew that Nemesis was having some type of effect on Duo but didn't know what, yet. He also knew that she was a very dangerous woman and she was not to be trusted.  
  
If he's not careful he would lose Duo to her, and his objectives were clear: eliminate all obstacles. While he struggled with his feeling about Duo there was a gentle knock at their door.  
  
"Hey, Quatre! What's goin' on?" Duo said almost sang the greeting, and that bugged Heero ever more.  
  
"I've just been informed that we have visitors" Heero and Duo both noticed that he had a worried look on his face but said nothing.  
  
"Who?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, believe it or not it Zechs Marquise"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Duo mused.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. Somehow, Nemesis managed to get him to come here with the understand that she wants to talk about ending this war, but some things not right about this whole situation, guys." Quatre knew his heart and it was telling that Zechs was planning something to get rid of all of them.  
  
"Zechs also showed with Lady Une and about ten MS in addition of soldiers"  
  
"Looks like Zechs isn't taking any chance with Nemesis after she destroyed the MS unit this afternoon." Duo had stated.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Yeah, but I have an uneasy feeling about this group of soldiers."  
  
"Just be on your guard." With that Quatre left. Heero turned his attention back to Duo, who was already checking his weapons.  
  
"Duo" He began but wasn't sure where the conversation would lead to.  
  
"Yeah, Heero I know be on my guard-" His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
::Duo, I need for you and Heero to get down to the dining hall ASAP! We have a problem::  
  
Heero's face turn that of concern for a brief moment, something Duo never saw before.  
  
/Better file that look away for future reference/  
  
"Listen Heero, Nemesis just informed me that we need to get to the dining hall quick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some thing about a problem."  
  
"Duo, if she can communicate to you, can you communicate to her?"  
  
"Umm, probably? Yeah, I guess I should be able to if I thought about it hard enough. Why?" Duo eyed his friend with caution.  
  
"We may be able to use it to our advantage one day. Just remember that!"  
  
"Umm, okay."  
  
Duo left the room first allowing Heero some time to check his gun then he quickly left catching up to Duo. In the dining hall they were all greeted by an onslaught of soldiers. Nemesis was seated at the head of the table, while the others were seated on the side.  
  
Relena sat on Nemesis's left and across from her was Lt. Noin, Zechs right- hand officer. Directly across from Nemesis was the beauty Lady Une and to her right sat the stoic Col. Zechs Marquise, he reminded her of Heero with that look on his face.  
  
"Good! Everyone is here!" Relena pointed to Duo and Heero, who promptly took their seats next to and across from Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Relena stood, ready to make the introductions, "Lady Une and Col. Zechs this is-" but was cut off by L. Une.  
  
"We already know who she is Princess Relena! We want to know why she claims that she is an Ambassador?!"  
  
"Lady Une! Please-" Again Relena was cut off again, but this time it was by Nemesis.  
  
"That's okay Relena. Please be seated." Then turned her attention to the woman soldier and she slowly stood walking toward her and Zechs.  
  
"Lady Une, my position here is of no great importance but if you must know I say that I am an Ambassador because is sounds less forceful than queen. Wouldn't you agree?" She stood in front of them.  
  
"What do you mean 'queen'?" a low demanding voice asked.  
  
"I mean that your superior, Lady Une, who I didn't asked to be here! Just insulted me, Nemesis, High Council of the Amazon Nation, Queen of the Planet, Amazonia!"  
  
A low 'Kuso' could be here from both Zechs and Lady Une.  
  
"You mean a whole entire planet?" the low demanding voice asked.  
  
"Oh, Yes my dear sweet Zechs" He stiffen a bit from the endearment, no one has the right to call him that, only his love.  
  
"How were we suppose to know that you-"  
  
"You weren't! I am here by request. My authority reaches this planet and the surrounding solar system. I was here before you were a thought in your parents head."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?! You can't be any older than myself or Col. Zechs!" This time it was L. Une, who was becoming very pissed  
  
/It looks like the telepathic soldiers are not having any type of effect on her/  
  
"That's not important. We are going to play a little game if you win you can have the Sanc Kingdom-"  
  
"Now just a goddamn minute!" Heero snarled nearly scared all of them with his outburst.  
  
::Keep your spandex on Heero and run with it okay!::  
  
Heero quietly sat in his chair with all eyes on him. Nemesis smiled it was that 'I'm about to do something so pay attention' smile that he was becoming familiar with.  
  
"As I was saying if you win you can have the Sanc Kingdom and if I win---" She quietly walked back to her chair and sat down.  
  
"And if you win what?" Lady Une asked, not liking the undertone meaning.  
  
"And if I win I will own you all lock, stock and barrel."  
  
"You can't possible think that we will agree to such terms" L. Une was now in a huff and didn't like being backed into a corner.  
  
"You will agree to the terms!"  
  
"And if we don't?" Zechs now began to rise out of his chair, not liking where the talks were going as well.  
  
"Then, I will declare war on Oz for breaking our agreement for peace talks by having spies infiltrate this castle." Nemesis was smooth; everyone had to give her credit on that even Heero was impressed. Her face revealed nothing of a bluff.  
  
"How dare you accuse us of such a thing!" L. Une rose out of her chair as well getting ready to leave. At that moment they all heard crashes in the balconies, then bodies of soldier coming over the sides as if they decided to end their life.  
  
However, it became apparent that they were not falling to their deaths, but were gliding down on the bottom floor. Once there, all of them fell unconscious, everyone turning their eyes on the one person who could have done such a thing.  
  
"I want you to listen very carefully Lady Une. Those soldiers were strategically placed around this dining hall in order to. How shall I put this 'force me' to surrender." She eyed them carefully then Heero decided it was time for some answers.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They are Oz soldiers but they are a 'special' type of soldiers."  
  
"How so?" Heero asked again looking at Zechs and Une with murderous eyes.  
  
"They are all telepaths." Everyone gasp, they couldn't believe it, how could they secretly place soldiers with that type of power right under their noses.  
  
"That's doesn't prove a thing." L. Une was starting to put up of her defense.  
  
"You're right it doesn't prove a thing. How about if I do this to make my point?" Une was suddenly knocked backed into her chair unable to move. She started to feel her throat closing slowly she looked at Nemesis who smiled.  
  
"Zechs, you have only a few short minutes to get Treize over here or I will kill her."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Yes, I would then I will kill you. Time is ticking away Colonel."  
  
Zechs pulled out his cell phone and speed dial Treize' private line. After a few short minutes he turned around and said, "His Excellency is on his way right now." Nemesis let go of the hold on Lady Une, gasping for air she looked at Nemesis.  
  
"What the Hell are you?" "I am your worse nightmare. Let me know when Treize arrives." With that she rose and left everyone staring at her in disbelief.  
  
They again could not believe that she has managed to get the leader of OZ to come to the Sanc Kingdom. The soldiers on the floor began to wake, but only to be meet by castle guards. Lady Une retreated to a room not wanting to be anywhere near Nemesis or the Gundam pilots.  
  
Zechs and Lt. Noin stayed in the dining hall. Quatre and Trowa went to their room and WuFei went to the gym. Heero and Duo followed Nemesis to where the prisoners were being held. She wanted to know why they were trying to get inside her head.  
  
She didn't like mind games that only made the other player weak, and she didn't like weakness, at the first sign of that type of control she usually just put them out of their misery. There she stood in front of a young girl about eighteen with long blonde hair. Sad blue eyes, showing her that she was scared but would do any thing to protect Treize, even if it meant dying.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions" Nemesis began, pacing back and forth in the tiny cell.  
  
The girl said nothing.  
  
"If you answer correctly, you get to live longer" Silver-blue eyes warning of the danger if she doesn't.  
  
"And if I don't. You'll what kill me?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Nope" Nemesis stopped and looked directly into her eyes, she slide her arms around the girl like a lover would to a mate.  
  
"Have you ever felt the hand of Death? Have you ever been in so such pain that you asked Death to come and take you?" The girl shook her head. Duo was captive by the sound of Nemesis's voice and Heero could only stare and wonder how she had an effect on this girl as well as Duo.  
  
Heero notice that the girl seems like she was falling for Nemesis just like Duo had.  
  
She had leaned in closer to the girl. "Okay, my dear, we are going to play a little truth or dare. More truth than dare. You answer me truthfully and you will not feel the pain of dying, and the dare is whether or not you tell the truth. It's simple. First, I'm going to ask you your name?"  
  
The girl debated whether or not if giving a different name would seal her fate.  
  
"Juliet. Juliet De La Rivas."  
  
"Now, telling the truth was not that bad." The girl again nodded her head.  
  
"What were you and your friends doing in the balconies at dinner time?"  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
"Aank. Wrong answer." Nemesis quickly jabbed Juliet in a pressure point. Duo and Heero noticed how violently her leg twitched from the jab. She cried out in pain, her wails could be heard throughout the prison cell.  
  
"I would like the correct answer, if not you will get another jab, and I will continue until you drop dead. Tell me the truth, and I will relieve the pressure." Juliet's eyes widen in shock from the warm sensation radiating from her thigh.  
  
"We-we were carrying out His Excellency's orders." Nemesis reached down and gently squeezed Juliet's thigh to release the pressure point jab.  
  
"Please, continue."  
  
"He wanted us to take over your telepathic abilities. He wanted it to look as if you had a heart attack or something stressful."  
  
Shock registered on Duo's face first then anger, but Heero remained passive as he leaned against the stone wall with his arms crossed and head lowered with one leg bent on the wall.  
  
"That Bastard! He wanted to knock you out of the picture. He sees you as a threat" Duo growled.  
  
"He's a clever man. He set-up telepathic soldiers in order to subdue me. However, the level of their ability is nowhere near mine. I sensed them as soon as they had arrived. I knew Treize would try something like this."  
  
"So, now what do we do?" Duo asked.  
  
"You and the others do nothing. I will deal with Treize-"  
  
Duo was about to protest but Nemesis silenced him.  
  
"Listen to me Duo! Treize want you, Heero, and the others dead. He wants to take over this nation and he's not going to stop here. He wants to wipe out the Royal family for his ideas of peace, and as soon as that happens this world and every thing that we know of will be obliterated."  
  
Then Heero looked-up, "Explain?"  
  
"I didn't want to mention this but the Outer Solar Systems are joining together. If the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo are defeated as well as the Sanc Kingdom then there will be no one left to maintain the peace and keeping outside invaders from either taking over or destroying the Earth and Moon Kingdoms which includes the colonies."  
  
They heard footsteps approaching them. Heero pulled out his gun as well as Duo. The guard reached the cell and informed them that Treize had finally arrived.  
  
"Well, boys it's show time."  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't be serious about all of this Nemesis?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes I am. I will defeat Treize at his own game and I will kill him if necessary." Her point understood.  
  
"Man, Heero. She's starting to sound like you."  
  
"Aa." That was all Heero grounded out.  
  
She left them alone in the cell to meet with the leader of Oz. Duo about to leave as well was suddenly stopped. Heero had grabbed hold of his arm pulling him towards him.  
  
"Duo."  
  
Heero was struggling with the words to let him know about how he felt. Duo noticed that something was bothering the perfect soldier.  
  
"Hey, whatever you want to tell me just spit it out. I mean it can't be all that bad." They both knew from the moment that they met on the battleship that felt something for each other.  
  
Duo turned on that grin of his and amethyst eyes twinkle with mischief. Heero caught the meaning behind those violets and turn his feelings, whatever they were, on that woman.  
  
"I want you stay away from Nemesis!" The threat was low but the meaning was perfectly clear.  
  
"Fuck you man! Who do you think you are? I see whomever the Hell I want! You are not my boyfriend and even if you were, you still wouldn't have the right tell me who I can and can't see you cold heartless bastard. I'm outta of here."  
  
Heero couldn't believe it. Duo, his sweet calm and good-natured Duo just snapped his head off. Then again he had to remember that Duo wasn't his and he made that point very clear.  
  
/Shit! That didn't go well at all. Now, what?/  
  
Duo was already gone and he wasn't sure if he should follow him. If he wants Duo than he's going to have to work harder on his inter-personal skills when it came to the self proclaim 'god of Death'.  
  
~~~ Nemesis' POV ~~~~~~~  
  
I walked back to the throne room to meet Treize and heard the entire conversation with the Deathscythe pilot and the Wing Zero pilot. I knew that Heero would never get Duo if he continue at the rate he was going.  
  
I stood now in front of the double oak gold leaf doors. The servants opened them and announced my presents. Treize stood before Relena and turned to greet me with a charming smile.  
  
/No wonder L. Une was hot for him. He's a cutie/  
  
"Introducing, Her Majesty, Queen Nemesis from the pause Planet Amazonia!"  
  
I calmly approached him and slightly bow. He nodded as well. Then he took hold of my hand and gently caresses it and placed a sweet feathery kiss on it.  
  
"My word Mr. Khushrenada you do have a way with yourself." I cooed sweetly.  
  
"Please, call me Treize. I did not know that I would be meeting with some one of your stature. I was under the impression that I was to met an Ambassador not royalty."  
  
/He's good. Real good, god I'm going to hate hurting him/  
  
"I am the Ambassador."  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"I am the one who summoned you here Treize. I was about to kill your Lady, but-" I lean in a little closer to him and whispered, "But I don't think it would have been fair to your unborn child now would it."  
  
All expression dropped from his face and his eyes narrowed. He knew I had him over a barrel and the fact that Une didn't tell him about the child was pretty evident in his face.  
  
"Where is she now?" He demanded.  
  
"Don't worry about her. You need to worry about yourself. The terms to my agreement is simple you give-up plans for world domination and I let you live."  
  
"What type of a deal is that?"  
  
"I already discuss this with Zechs and Une. If you win you can have the Sanc Kingdom and if I win I own you all."  
  
"What do you mean win?" I could hear his anger in that last statement.  
  
"We're going to have a little duel. Tomorrow afternoon just you and me. If I sense a set-up Une and Zechs die first then you."  
  
"Are you referring to that little misunderstanding about the Special Forces unit?"  
  
"I want you to know that it didn't work." I slowly turned away from him walking back towards the door then I heard it for the second time today. **Click** The hammer being pulled on a gun.  
  
"You know, pilot 01 tried that same move earlier." I still had my back toward him.  
  
"Really, so what happened?"  
  
I turned around and raised my hand then a forceful tug on his gun. I now held the Revolver with the ivory tip handle. Turned around again and left the room.  
  
"I see." That was all I heard Treize say.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tell me wha'cha think? ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Love's not fair, it's not even kind

Chapter 3: Love's not fair, it's not even kind  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I was checking the halls of the castle before retiring for the night. Treize and Une were in a heated argument about the baby she never told him about. I don't think that she had planned on telling him and that made him even madder. I rounded the corner and walked by Trowa and Quatre's room.  
  
I stood rooted in front of their door; I let my senses take over. Trowa still didn't tell Quatre of his feelings toward him and vice-versa. I never could understand young love. I continued my trek edging closer to my room. I noticed that my door was slightly ajar and I unsheathed my sword. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
  
He stared at the floor not saying a word.  
  
He turns to face me. All I saw were sad eyes and felt a heavy heart. I went toward him and gave him a gentle hug. I knew he was old enough to be my son but I need to do what I had to do to get him and Heero together. Make Heero jealous enough to kill me and to get Duo back.  
  
If I left it up them it would never happen. Heero has a mean streak and Duo could be just as tenacious. I felt his turmoil about Heero and he didn't know what to do. I knew that tonight would be the night that Duo willingly shares my bed with me, because Heero had treated him badly.  
  
I lowered my head and kissed him gently on the lips. He welcomed the kiss and deepens it. I granted him access to my tongue and let him control the kiss. He slides his arms around my waist and gently caresses my back. I lead him to the bed. As we fell he landed on top of me; I could feel his arousal rubbing against my thigh. I undressed him; his body was magnificent well-rounded muscles and soft creamy pale skin.  
  
I noticed the tattoo on his right arm, his trade name 'Shinigami'. He pulled off my royal armor and dropped it to the floor with loud clank. I had to remove my gauntlets, didn't want to accidentally have him hurting himself with all of my weapons that I have hidden on me. He eyed my body touching me, trailing kissing along my neck down to my breast. He took one nipple into his mouth teasing it while his hand played and teased with the other. Then he switched, administrating the same torture on the other one as well. Duo was no stranger to foreplay.  
  
I felt hot and wet between my legs aching for release. He continued downward stopping right above my wetness. He parted my legs and gently slid one finger in. I held my breath while I watched him slide his finger in and out, then he inserted another finger.  
  
Stopping every few strokes to rub my sensitive nub. His strokes were becoming faster suddenly his hand was replaced by his throbbing arousal. He slid into me and moaned as I enveloped him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We began rocking back and forth with his quick thrusts.  
  
Sweat dripped off of us as we hurried our paced. Our breathing becoming erratic. It didn't take long to come; I bit into his shoulder as I reached my peak not wanting the whole castle to know what we were doing. A few seconds after me he came moaning softly, a cry of erotic pleasures, spilling into me the very essence of his being.  
  
There we lay on my bed not saying one word. It was sex in the best possible way, I didn't want any type of commitment from him and he knew it. A few moments later I heard him snoring softly, he actually sounds like a cat purring. I carefully pulled the covers up over us, and turned over on my side and closed my eyes.  
  
Heard footsteps retreating down the hall. He had listened to our lovemaking and tomorrow was going to be a bitch to deal with because of it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I woke-up early to get a shower and something to eat. Duo was still asleep when I left. I quietly closed the door behind me and was greeted by a pair of cold Prussian orbs.  
  
"What do you want this early in the morning?"  
  
The youth looked at me with burning hate in his eyes.  
  
"I am surprised that you're awake at this hour."  
  
"I'm a light sleeper."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Meaning?" I can hear icicles forming on his words.  
  
"Meaning that I heard you outside my door last night."  
  
"You have just ruin any-" He stopped himself from saying too much.  
  
A man of so few words, no wonder Duo has a hard time talking with him. He trailed off, and began to walk away. I knew it was about Duo.  
  
"Yuy! Don't you dare stalk away! If you care so much for him, then why don't you tell him that."  
  
"I don't know what I feel, and besides he cares about you not me." He actually said more than five words to since we meet.  
  
"Please, last night little tumble between the sheets was more of a stress release than anything. You cold unfeeling bastard, you told him to keep away from me.  
  
How in the fuck do you think he was going to respond to that? You practically drove him away, Heero. I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself."  
  
I saw his eyes widen a bit. Heero just didn't know how to tell Duo how he felt. I've seen both of them together. Heero would mostly ignore Duo, glancing back at him every so often, when Duo wasn't looking of course.  
  
Duo would try to do everything that he could think of to get Heero to loosen-up. Duo would always tease Heero to no end. He tried to get the pilot of Wing Zero to stop working on his laptop through out the day, asking him to take walks or play basketball. Sometimes, Heero would give in but other days he would be grouchy as a bear with a sore paw.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going take a bath and get some food." I left him standing in front of my room thinking about what I just told him. Heero was beside himself; unsure of feelings not really knowing which ones were which.  
  
I took one last look behind me to see him touch his face. One tear had escaped his eye, I think that's the first time he has ever cried. Oh, god, how do I hate being a bitch sometimes.  
  
I rounded the corner to by greeted by other pair of blue orbs. It was Quatre this time. The look on his face told me that he heard every thing that was said between Heero and myself.  
  
"Good morning, Quatre."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I didn't know that you were a early bird like *some* people."  
  
"I'm not really, but I was feeling something, and it was coming from your direction and---"  
  
I sensed that his body temperature just went up by a few degrees.  
  
"And you decided to check it out."  
  
The blonde could only nod.  
  
"And you heard Heero and I talking?"  
  
Again, he nodded his head. Quatre had lowered his head in order for me not to see how red his face was from blushing. I don't think that hearing about our little romp did him any good. Especially, when he's not having any.  
  
"I gotta go. I need to um talk to Heero about um something." Quatre took off as quick as he could. I knew that he didn't need to talk with Heero, but he felt safer just saying so. I reached my destination, the kitchen, only to find Une there.  
  
/Great! Another fucking problem. This is turning out to be one shitty morning!/ I thought quietly to myself. She eyed me expecting something to happen. I just went for my usually can of coke, to bad we don't have this stuff on Amazonia.  
  
I hate the taste of coffee and not to mention the smell. Still, I can't understand how the pilots can drink that awful tasting shit.  
  
Finally, I broke the silence. "If you have something to say just say it. Eventually, I will find out about anyway."  
  
"How did you know that I'm pregnant?"  
  
"I know just about every dark little secret that the mind holds. You are no one special. You tried to use telepathic soldiers on me and you're wondering about how I know that you're pregnant."  
  
"But they were subdued by you?"  
  
"Yes, because no human on earth can rival with my type of power. Trust me not even your Treize will be able to defeat me."  
  
"Now that's where you are wrong. His Excellency is a very skilled swordsman and soldier. He is not going to let someone like you beat him."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
I left the kitchen making my way toward the grand master bath and I also ran into WuFei. Every one was awake; this is a castle that people didn't sleep in. His thoughts were screaming in my head about Duo and me.  
  
/Shit, he had talked with Quatre/ I needed some down time to myself, before my duel with Treize and I'm running into everyone.  
  
"Okay, woman! What the hell did you do to Yuy?"  
  
"What makes you so sure the I did anything to him?"  
  
"Heero is out on the gun range right now ranting and raving about killing you and Duo."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"What do you mean good? I want some answers woman!"  
  
I calmly walked up to him pressing my hand slightly on his chest pressing him against the stone wall. I think that he's going to pass out from me being so close to him. I leaned in closer to whisper gently in his ear.  
  
"Since you want to know everything, I'll tell you then you can let everyone else know about okay."  
  
"On second thought---I don't think I wanna know." I saw a slight twinkle of blood from his nose.  
  
"Good boy! Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Finally, I made it to main bath without seeing or hearing anyone else. Leisurely, I soaked in the huge tub fill with hot water and bubbles. My mind racing a mile a minute then I heard Noin and Zechs, their room was next door.  
  
"Zechs, I'm telling you that that woman is not to be trusted!"  
  
"Noin, please calm down."  
  
"I am calm! She was eyeing you like you were a slab of beef on a meat hook!"  
  
"She seemed more interested in killing Une than me" Noin snorted from his answer.  
  
"Which by the way, how in the world did she do that?"  
  
"I actually talked with pilot 01 and he told me some interesting facts about the queen." Zechs told her.  
  
"You talked with one of the Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
"He told me that Nemesis is telekinetic."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"She can move objects with her mind."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That's not all, he had a fight with her. He couldn't believe amount of force that she packed when she hits. He felt that she was holding back though. The fight was rough he said, even pilots 03 and 04 entered. She had even manage to take them down without much effort."  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"Now here's the interesting part Noin, he thought that he had her. He held her a gun point but she managed to whisk his weapon away from him."  
  
"You're kiddin' right?"  
  
"No Noin, I'm not. Treize won't stand a ch---" Zechs was cut-off by a knock at their door.  
  
"Good morning your Excellency" They chorused.  
  
"Good morning Zechs. Lt. Noin"  
  
"Well, if you two gentlemen will excuse me I have some thing that I need to take of before your match with Nemesis" Noin promptly said and left.  
  
"Zechs, I need to know something"  
  
"Go ahead and ask Your Excellency."  
  
"I have the feeling that something else is going on between you and Noin"  
  
/Well, heelloo, they're fucking each other, what do you expect?/ I almost laughed out loud.  
  
Zechs paused again before answering. "Sir, I don't think that our relationship is any of your business especially when it isn't interfering with our duties to you and to Oz."  
  
"I know you better than that Zechs and I'm not questioning your loyalty either, but what I need to now is what would you do if you found out something about Noin that she didn't want you to know?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure Sir. I guess it depends on what she didn't want me to know"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I will see you later."  
  
/Coward! He didn't want to tell Zechs about Une's condition. Oh, well I better get dressed and out to the arena. I'm going to have fun fighting with Treize/  
  
I made it back to my room only to find Duo still asleep. I guess that he's the only one who sleeps in late. I discarded my bathrobe and started putting on my body armor. I clasped the straps at the shoulder and fastened my breastplate, and latched on my cape. It looked like a bodice mini skirt with metal going around it.  
  
My outfit was completed with knee high black suede boots. I checked my sword and shoulder dagger. I also made sure that my whip and retractable glaive was secure as well as my other throwing knives. The bodice was low cut in the back, I had it designed that way for when I needed to spread out my wings.  
  
I brushed out my hair and swept it into a single braid. The process took about ten minutes. I looked over at the beautiful body in my bed, he had just turned over gasping at the empty space. I notice shinning violet eyes looking around trying to figure out where they where.  
  
"Good morning" I said.  
  
"Hi' ya."  
  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah and you?" He responded with a sly smile.  
  
"Very well. Duo, I'm going out to fight with Treize. I suggest that you get up and get dressed now or you'll miss it."  
  
He wanted to say more but I left him before he could. I walked by Heero and Quatre. He was still mad about last night and seeing me right now would not be good. Especially, since WuFei told me about how he was shooting off his gun I didn't feel like getting shot this morning. I slowly made my way toward the stadium. I stood out in the open arena with my sword not really doing any thing; I just stood there.  
  
~~~ Author's POV ~~~~~~~  
  
The Amazon stood there lost in her thoughts about Duo and Heero. They were both stubborn as a mule but she must continue on the course that she had chosen. She felt that she was not alone on the field.  
  
"You would never be able to catch me with my guard down." Nemesis said without looking a the intruder.  
  
"I should kill you."  
  
"But that would only sadden the beautiful one." She admitted.  
  
"I use to think that we would be together but that's just a dream." Nemesis turns to face him. Prussian eyes blazing cold with anger.  
  
"Heero, don't shut yourself out to all of your emotions. I see how he looks at you and how you try your best to ignore him. If you fight the Fates on this Yuy you will regret it."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
He looked into her silver-blue eyes; he saw warmth and a little bit of fear. He knew that they understood each other as soldiers, but when it came to Duo they were enemies, and he would not hesitate to kill her or anyone else who would purposely cause Duo any type of harm. In some ways he knew that he needed to protect Duo's fragile heart and spirit.  
  
"Right now how do you feel about your life?" It was the same question that she asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know." He struggled with the right words to say.  
  
"Well, let me ask you this, do you feel like there's something missing like a puzzle piece?"  
  
"Hai." He answered.  
  
"Then once you figure out that piece is then your life as well as Duo's will come together." She offered with slight smile.  
  
"How will I know?"  
  
"You will know when the time comes. Now if you will excuse me I have a duel to win."  
  
Heero left when everyone was starting to file out into the seats of the arena. Treize stood a few feet from Nemesis who blew a kiss to him. He was not amused by the gesture.  
  
"I will crush you Nemesis make no mistake about it."  
  
"Treize, I hope that you kissed your lady this morning because you're not going to see her for some time."  
  
Everyone gather in the stadium, the queen and king of Crystal Tokyo was in attendance, as well as their royal guard. Zechs and his men---er umm women, and the pilots as well.  
  
Heero had once again tried talking with Duo. "Look Heero, I don't understand what you want from me. I want to be your friend but you are making it so difficult."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was upset about you and her." Heero said low, while gesturing a look at Nemesis. "Why did you go to her?"  
  
"Because you hurt me."  
  
"I never meant to cause you any pain."  
  
"I've seen pain all my life. What would make you any different?"  
  
"Don't want this to be an argument. Please come back to the room so we can talk about this alright."  
  
"I'll think about Heero." Being the overly dramatic person the he is; Duo sauntered off to his seat next to Quatre. Heero felt like his world had been crushed. Nemesis was right about one thing: he did drive Duo away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Amid the small dust clouds stood two lone figures in the wind, General Treize Khushrenada and Nemesis. They stood facing each other. She bowed to him and he did the same as well. She turned to greet the royal family.  
  
"Greetings Your Majesties. I am delighted that you were able to attend. I won't go into detail about the terms of this duel. However, I will set the terms of weapons." She looked over to Treize who merely nod.  
  
"Good. Treize, I am allowing two weapons of your choice. Any one of your liking!"  
  
"Understood, and I have a condition for you as well."  
  
"Oh! And what would that be?"  
  
"To make this a fair match, I request that you reframe from using any of your special abilities." Treize knew what he was doing, but he didn't know how well equipped this woman was. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"If everything is settled I would like to choose my weapons."  
  
"Go ahead. I am finished."  
  
Treize of course choose his sword, and then he choose a fighting staff. Nemesis gave him, her all knowing smirk. She choose her sword as well and also her retractable glaive. She walked over to one of the weapons table there she began unloading her arsenal.  
  
From the inside of each boot she pulled out throwing knives. On the outside of each boot she pulled out her twin fighting Sais. From the underside of each gauntlet she pulled out throwing knives, she took out the shoulder dagger, but that was only the beginning. Some where in her sword belt she pulled out six throwing stars. Nemesis reached behind her back and pulled out a short sword as well as a whip.  
  
"Oh man! Did you see what she just pulled out?" Someone yelled.  
  
"Duo, she has more knives than you and Trowa." Quatre whispered, while leaning toward the other pilot.  
  
/Oh, my god! He doesn't stand a chance if she's been walking around with that on her all the time/ Lady Une thought.  
  
"Zechs!" Noin whispered her concerned to her secret lover.  
  
"Yes, Noin I know. He can't win."  
  
Treize face didn't betray how he was feeling, but on the inside he knew that for whatever reason that this fight was going to be rough and dangerous. Nemesis turned around facing the leader of Oz. "Alright Treize, are you ready?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Treize unsheathed his saber and Nemesis unsheathed her long sword. Clank as the swords come together. Sparks flying as each blade met for the first blow. Treize did an overhead strike but Nemesis blocked it. Turning swiftly Treize swung his leg around stunning Nemesis. Again they came toward each locking both blades in opposite hands.  
  
"You fight exceptionally well Your Majesty." Treize said as he struggled to release Nemesis' tight grip.  
  
"Oh, please Treize. Save the drama for some one who actually cares." Nemesis bit back.  
  
Treize stared into brilliant silver-blue eyes. He noticed how the orbs dance with the thrill of the fight. He realized that Nemesis did not glistened from the downpour of sweat.  
  
As they crossed and grabbed each other over head Nemesis slightly squeezed his right wrist. Treize' sword dropped from his hand but he didn't give up. Now, the time came to duel with the staffs. The General held his stance while Nemesis placed her sword on the ground and extracted her staff from its custom made holster strapped to her left thigh. The royal guards and Scouts knew what was about to happen.  
  
The gundam pilots as well as Zechs, Noin and Une didn't know that Nemesis held a wide range of fighting skills. Of course they knew about her telepathy, but what good would that do against fighting a stronger enemy.  
  
They also knew about her telekinetics, again Treize made sure that she was not allowed to use it during the duel. So, what was left? What was her secret? No one really knew but they were about to find out that Nemesis specialty was third on her list of skill staff combat.  
  
As the royal court and pilots looked on they didn't hear the click on the staff, but Treize did. He stood rooted five feet away from the lithe Amazon queen as he stared wide eyes at the short stub stick.  
  
When he heard the click he thought that she pressed the remote button to a detonator, but no bombs exploded near by then the 'stick' expanded to a length of ten feet.  
  
"Why, General you looked a bit surprise?"  
  
Then another sound was heard. Nemesis poised the weapon at an angle in front of her as she slightly twist it in the middle. As if water was sprouting forth from the end of the glaive a long slender blade took shape.  
  
The pilots all saw the liquid metal forming into the blade. "She's toying with him." The deadpan voice announced.  
  
"Whaaat!" Pilots gasped.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Because if you noticed, every since they started, Nemesis breathing has been under control."  
  
"But Heero, that doesn't mean anything." Quatre added.  
  
"No, you're right Quatre. However, in addition to her controlled breathing she has not once broke out in a sweat." Shunned quiet by Heero's observation they all turned their started gazes back at the fight below.  
  
Nemesis twirled the glaive in a figure eight motion. Then turned around and delivered the first strike. Treize was prepared, he blocked the strike with little effort but that was all he could do. On her next pass she used the blade to slice his staff into two equal halves.  
  
Nemesis could have knocked the staff out of his hand if she applied all of her strength, but she was being like a cat playing with a mouse before hacking it to pieces and then devorting it.  
  
On her next pass Nemesis twisted the glaive again the blade swooshed and formed the solid end of it again. Now they were evenly matched. They charged each other again. Blocking every move that Treize sent at her, she ducked and dodged.  
  
She wanted more and welcomed the challenged. She summed up that Treize was surpbe fighter or he wouldn't have been a General of an elite organization as Oz, but now she needs to knock him down a little.  
  
Faster then lightening itself Nemesis worked His Excellency over she connected with every part of his body in an alternating sequence. Nemesis delivered a hard upper kick to his chest while pivoting on one foot she kicked both halves of his staff out of his hands.  
  
While Treize was temporarily stunned by that move Nemesis reassembled the glaive and reformed the blade. Nemesis decided that playtime was over and went in for the 'kill'. She thrusted the flat end of the glaive into his chest strike after strike.  
  
The blunt end of the glaive came up quick to Treize' chin. She stopped briefly as he turned around. A slightly gurgling sound could be heard as Treize spit-up blood.  
  
"Noooo! Stop it Nemesis! That's enough!"  
  
Nemesis looked up at L. Une, who was in hysterics as Zechs and Noin try to clam her.  
  
"No Lady, I don't think that I will." Nemesis replied as she swept the glaive underneath him, he landed on his back but she was not done.  
  
Flipping into the air she landed on he chest. She bent toward his face slightly; she positioned the blade at his throat.  
  
"I won the match General Khushrenada." She declared and in one fluid motion, she kick him unconscious.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few days had past since Nemesis won her duel against the former-leader of Oz. Bound by the terms of the duel Treize Khushrenada, Zechs Marquise, Lady Une, and Lt. Noin are now serving under the Amazon queen. The Sanc Kingdom was thrilled to hear about the victory as well as those who had witness it.  
  
Lady Une kept a quiet vigil over His Excellency. Treize still remind unconscious after Nemesis declared herself the victor. Une watched him with sad red rimmed eyes. She cried every single day praying that he would be all right.  
  
Sally informed her that he had suffered life-threatening blows to various parts of his upper torso. Sally had showed Une the devastating bruises and cuts left by the weapon that Nemesis used against him. Sally also commented that if Nemesis really wanted to kill Treize she simply would not have wasted time beating him senseless.  
  
Instead, she could have plunged her sword into his heart, but the duel didn't end that way, every one knew that for whatever reason Nemesis needed Treize alive. Under the artificial lights of the med-lab he appeared fragile and pale. After just a few days out of the sun his satin smooth skin was becoming wan and the dark circles were beginning more apparent.  
  
The doors to Treize' room opened to reveal the tall bronze warrior.  
  
"What in the Hell do you want?" Une spat.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Humph, I'm surprised that you didn't have the contracts written in our own blood." Une almost yelled.  
  
"I'm not that cruel."  
  
"Yeah. Well, you sure in the Hell fooled me."  
  
Nemesis slowly approached the Lady standing mere inches from the bed. "You should go get some food and some rest."  
  
"I don't need any advice from you." Une responded in kind.  
  
"I'm not tell you this for my love of you Une. I am telling you this because if you don't stop worrying about him you will lose the baby. Do you want that to happen?"  
  
Une gave a startled look. "What are you saying? Are you threatening my unborn child?"  
  
"No Une I'm not. I have five wonderful kids myself. However, I am empathic. I can feel your emotions as well as the emotions of your child."  
  
Nemesis proceeded toward the door. "And your baby is telling me that if you continue on this course of worrying over Treize it will give up its' right to life because you have giving up yours."  
  
Une sat there gazing at the now closed door. She tossed over in her mind what the timeless bronze beauty said to her. With that thought in mind she rose out of the chair and bent over the sleeping figure in bed and whispered, "I will be back Your Excellency."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero stood in the shadows of the dining room as Relena accosted him. He listened to her with a half ear while the other ear and his eyes sought out the beautiful one.  
  
"Heero, are you listening to me?" Came the shriek. Heero had to control himself by not rising his shoulders from the awful sound.  
  
"Relena." He said in his usual flat uncaring voice.  
  
"I said, 'Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
He made a low snort then said, "No."  
  
Relena thought that she would be able to spend more time with Heero since the missions had stopped and that Duo seemed less attentive. However, she noticed that Heero was becoming more elusive and she didn't like it.  
  
"Come on Heero. I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind and you don't have to worry about going---on any mis---.sions." She slow down the last part of her sentence as she now faced down the barrel of an equipped custumed made Black Hand gun.  
  
Over the past few days after the duel Heero had been plagued by long ago and distance memories. Though, he knew that they were his, but it felt as if the dreams or visions or whatever you want to call them; were connected to the now shy and quiet god of Death.  
  
At this very moment he didn't feel like dealing with Relena. "Go away."  
  
"But Heero, I'm only worried about you."  
  
"You should be worried about what I might do to you if you do not leave me alone" He said with his gun still trained on her.  
  
From behind the curtain another presence was made known. "I'll listen to him if I were you princess. Captain Yuy is in the foulest of moods."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I'm a empath, remember, and trust me what you feel for him is nothing compared to what he feels for someone else."  
  
"That's--that's not true! I know that he loves me." Relena turned around to look into blank cobalt eyes. "Am I right Heero?"  
  
He remained quiet as he replaced his gun back into its' holster.  
  
"All right. I'll leave you then. We will talk later." The princess quietly departed not looking back at the soldier or the warrior.  
  
Heero turned back to look out into the dark field of the courtyard below while the coolness of the night touched his tan skin as the light breeze rustle through his unkempt hair.  
  
"You should have just let me shoot her."  
  
"That is not an option at this point."  
  
"What do you want?" The defensive walls were going back up.  
  
"Tell me Heero. Tell me about what's been bugging you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Turning to leave he didn't want to talk to Nemesis, and he knew that she wasn't going to let up so easy.  
  
"You know it really doesn't matter if you tell me or not Yuy. I just want you to talk to Duo about it. Go to him and tell him how you feel. You would sleep a whole lot better at night."  
  
Stopping short the teen locked a deadly gaze at his rival. "Duo must choose on his own if he wants to be with me or to be with you."  
  
"Well, I can assure you that he does not want to be with me. He wants you and you are denying him that. What will it take for you realize that?"  
  
Heero blankly stared at her before leaving. She watched the pilot stalk out of sight. She didn't need to know about the dreams that he has been having. Dreams of ancient times.  
  
She knew and she also knew that Duo were having the same ones. Both young men fighting their dynasties. Both not wanting to hurt the other and both not realizing that the gods have other things in mind, to give them a life that they should have had eons ago.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Did you like it? I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so if it sucked I'm sorry ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	5. A Painful Memory

Chapter 4: A Painful Memory  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
[ Italics ]  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The months had rolled by without any further problems from Oz. Treize had made a full recovery from the duel with the Amazon and for that Une was grateful. The Winner heir and his partner were becoming more of a couple to those around them and that was fine by them. Duo somehow knew that that was leading somewhere, and he wished that Heero would stop being a jerk and just talk to him.  
  
Sitting outside on the lawn, the Deathscythe pilot relaxed below an oak tree. He gazed out over the ocean pondering the most recent dreams that he had been having. He was not totally aware of another presence approaching.  
  
"Mind if I sit down."  
  
"Shit! Quatre." Duo swore he jumped ten feet out of his skin.  
  
The blonde giggled softly. "You let your guard down my friend, which is understandable. We all feel that we are in an safe environment."  
  
Taking a seat next to his friend, who he considered the brother that he never had or will have since his mother died. Being the only boy out of twenty-nine sisters another male is greatly welcomed. "What's got you down. I'm feeling that you're not happy with Heero about something?"  
  
"No. It's nothing."  
  
"Lair" Quatre said softly.  
  
"No fair. You can't use that heart of yours on me." Duo gave him a smile.  
  
"What about you? You've been using you telepathy?" Quatre stated with a slight grin.  
  
Duo knew what the Arabian was trying to do but he wasn't falling for it. "No, I haven't 'sides, Nemesis is the only one that I can communicate with."  
  
He turned to look directly into the clear cerulean blue eyes. "Tell me. Tell me that I'm wasting my time with that cold hearted bastard."  
  
Quatre took in a sharp breath before replying. "No, Duo you're not wasting your time. Heero is still struggling with his emotions that has been buried, and you are not helping him by sleeping with Nemesis. Right now, jealousy is what is keeping him at bay. You two need to get over whatever it is that has been bothering the both of you and talk."  
  
He finished as fast as he could face was becoming hot just thinking about the situation between him and Nemesis.  
  
"Hmm, so I'm not the only one who's been creeping around at night." Duo calmly said thinking over what Quatre told him.  
  
"Duo! I am here to talk about you not me!" Quatre's face turned a light shade of pink  
  
The braided boy leaned in closer to his friend. "So, talk to me Quat, how good is Trowa?" Duo still evaded himself and Heero as the subject.  
  
"Well, I---I---um that's not important and you know it."  
  
"Maybe that's why Nemesis and I haven't been able to get any sleep. Oops, I'm sorry that noise must be coming from WuFei's room. After all Nemesis' room *is* between yours and WuFei's. "  
  
That did it Quatre was sweating bullets. He knew that WuFei and Sally liked each other but he had no idea that that was going on. Now, Duo somehow managed to figure out he and Trowa were together. This was way too much for the blonde.  
  
"Um, Duo." Nervousness creeping in his soft voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure that you're not using your telepathy on us?"  
  
"I won't be able to use my mind on anyone until I find out who the Hell is my soul mate."  
  
Feeling somewhat relieved Quatre had another question for the purple eyed youth. "Duo, has Nemesis been feeling all right?"  
  
"Um, yea. She's been restless for the past few weeks but she usually goes out for some fresh air. Nothing that has me worried. Why?"  
  
Quatre took in the information to be stored for later. "Oh, I'm sensing that she's putting up a mask and plus she's been blocking me out."  
  
"Well, come to think about it she's been blocking me out too but I never pursued it any further. Anyway, I need to go and talk with Heero. Later." Duo got up and ran until Quatre could no longer see the chestnut braid swaying behind the figure clad in black.  
  
/I know that you're blocking me out Nemesis. I just wish you would let me help you/ The young Sandrock pilot thought before following behind his friend.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nemesis had been up the majority of the night. She refused her guess at the door and didn't come down for dinner. It even got to the point where Duo went back to sleeping in his room. Sally made several attempts to get in and see her but to no avail she finally gave-up. Nemesis decided that it was time to do something about it she tilted her head to the left and contacted Pegasus.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Pegasus, please prep the medical lab and send a shuttle."  
  
"Are you feeling all right my queen?"  
  
"No. I have breached protocol again."  
  
"Yes, I understand. The shuttle will arrive within the hour."  
  
Nemesis retired on the bed again trying to ignore the pounding in her head and churning in her stomach. She drifted off to sleep hoping to get some rest before the shuttle arrived.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The main dining hall was filled with all the pilots. Treize and his entourage as well as Relena, breakfast was normally quiet but this morning seemed to be a little different. The sitting arrangement was less then desired by Heero's account.  
  
He was seated on Relena's right as much as he hated to admit to himself that he didn't like being this close to her. On his right were Trowa, then Quatre. On the other side of Quatre was WuFei then Duo.  
  
He was definitely mad that he couldn't see or talk with the beautiful one. Zechs sat across from Heero followed by Noin. One chair over was Sally then Une and Treize sat at the end. Everyone commented on how strange the Amazon had been acting over the last couple of days.  
  
"Well, if you ask me I think she got a bad case of the flu," Relena remarked, then turning her attention back to Heero.  
  
"No Princess. I think it's something else. I've tried to get her to come and see me but she refuse." This time it was Sally.  
  
"Maybe you're right Sally, but that doesn't mean that she should not eat. What good would that do?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero chose at that moment to excuse his self, stating that he wasn't very hungry.  
  
"Heero, wait!" Relena called after him, but she was stop by one of the servants. She carefully read the note that was given to her. She nearly fainted from what she read.  
  
"Miss Relena, what's wrong?" Noin asked as her brow ceased.  
  
"It's Nemesis. Sally, you're right. Something is bothering her." Relena held everyone's attention. She stood and quietly read the note:  
  
[Dear Princess,  
  
I'm sorry for not being in attendance for the past few days. I fear that the Earth's environment has taken its' toll on me. Therefore, I am leaving for a few days. Please do not worry, I will return when my condition is a little more stable, but in the mean time General Khushrenada will be acting Ambassador in my absence. My shuttle will be arriving within the hour. Please send word of its' arrival. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Nemesis]  
  
Quatre was the first to bolt up and run. Trowa quickly follow suit. WuFei really didn't have any idea what was going on so he just sat there. The others were a little miff about the turn of events as well.  
  
"Now what would be in the Earth's environment to cause her to be so sick?" To everyone's surprise that observation came from Duo.  
  
Sally recovered. "To be honest Duo I don't know, but we have to take in account that she is from another planet and her genetic make-up is probably a little bit different from ours."  
  
Duo snorted. "Well, if you say so Sal. Um, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" Noin asked.  
  
He turned on his famous grin. "I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me?" He batted his long brown eyelashes for effect. Noin felt her face getting warm.  
  
She always thought of Duo as a little brat brother, since they been living at the castle, but right now his was becoming Zechs rival and she could only laugh at the thought of Zechs getting jealous over something as minute as a walk.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Shoot yourself. Later" With that he rose from his chair and exited the room leaving everyone staring after him.  
  
Nemesis lay in bed for twenty minutes before making another run to the bathroom. She had been emptying the contents of her stomach for the better part of the morning, wishing that the roller coaster ride would stop.  
  
Nemesis decided to get some fresh air. She stood on her balcony taking the glorious courtyard of trees. Her extrasensory perception was working fine. In the far off distance she saw Heero and Relena on the opposite side of the castle and she heard everything.  
  
/Why that bitch! I should rip out her throat! Damn her!/ Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  
What disturbed her most was that she couldn't sense who was on the other side of the door worse still she couldn't open the door with her telekinesis, it would have happened eventually she was just thankful that she posses her other ablities. At her request she acknowledge the knocker. The small petite blonde entered with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm letting you know that your shuttle is here."  
  
"Thank you Quatre."  
  
Not satisfied with what he saw he ventured toward her, "Nemesis, what's going on?"  
  
Nemesis just stared at him.  
  
"We haven't seen you for almost a week and now you're taking off, and don't give me any bullshit story about the Earth's environment because I know it's a lie."  
  
She knew that she couldn't lie to him he would definitely sense it and she couldn't the truth either. Her only other option was not to say anything. She also knew that his power had grown tremously as well as Trowa's but their final transformation was not completed yet, that was going to have to wait until she returns. She gently caresses his delicate creamy skin with her left hand.  
  
"My dear sweet desert prince. I can not stay here, my life force is deteriorating for reasons I can not state at this time but please know that I care for all of you."  
  
She got up off the bed and quietly left the room leaving the Arabian and his silent tears.  
  
Outside of her room she saw Trowa, she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Take good care of him." He gave a slight nod as she continued to launch deck.  
  
As she rounded a corner she bumped into the last person that she expected to see, but before she could pick herself off the floor she promptly turned her head and vomit. Heaving as much as she could the other person was shocked beyond repair that the queen was such a terrible sight.  
  
"Your Majesty. Are you all right?"  
  
"No Sally, but thank you for your concern."  
  
"Here let me help you."  
  
Grabbing hold of her, Sally slowly made her way to the waiting shuttle. She lay Nemesis down on one of the beds and took charge of the half-conscious woman.  
  
"I know you don't want my help Your Majesty but you're not going to be able to make it without it." Silver-blue eyes half opened and Nemesis gave a short nod.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The blonde had followed her prey to the second story balcony of the West wing. The prey was basking in the early morning warm rays of the sun. She stood behind the thick heavy wine color drapes trying to understand why? Why wouldn't he love her the way that she loves him?  
  
He had refuse several invitations from her to meet alone for dinner and the ones that were excepted he brought either that braided baka or that braided bitch. She didn't know whom she detested more.  
  
Before she could start on her next thought she heard the soft monotone of her prey. The voice was arctic and unemotional.  
  
"What do you want Relena?" He was leaning slightly over the banister as his unruly hair sway in the gentle wind.  
  
Stepping through the drapes she hesitated before answering him. "I wanted to make sure that you were all right."  
  
"As you can see, I'm fine, but I know that you didn't track me down to inquire about my health. What is that you *really* want?"  
  
He turns to face her. He notices the swirl of emotions in her eyes just like Duo's, but hers are different as if there were a wild possessive look to them are hidden in the blue depths.  
  
"Heero, I---" Should she dare? Should she tell him what's been on her mind? She wouldn't be able to live on if he rejects her; maybe a different approach is in order.  
  
"Heero you know that I care for you, right?" She starts off with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"And I know that deep down inside you care for me."  
  
Blink Blink Did he just hear right.  
  
"I would like for you to be with me. Be my boyfriend and future husband. We can date until you're ready to get married." He was about to protest but she didn't give him a chance.  
  
"Don't answer now. Just think it over and give me your answer in a day or two." She walks up to him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Relena turns away and leave the Wing pilot staring after her.  
  
/Oh, shit! Now, what the fuck do I do?/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The shuttle arrived in the ships' hanger with no mishaps and the occupants on board were secured safely. Sally was concerned over how wan looking the Amazon was becoming. If some thing was not done fast she would probably die, right? Nah. She's immortal. She couldn't die, could she?  
  
Sally's questions would be answered soon as the shuttle door opened and a strange looking being with the eeriest glowing red eyes. It looked human except for those eyes. She would ask later. It approached her.  
  
"You must be Sally Po." It greeted.  
  
Sally smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am Pegasus. Her Majesties assistant, but no time for introductions, we must hurry."  
  
Sally began helping Pegasus lift the now unconscious warrior. "Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
The soft red eyes looked at her as if the red orbs were burning a hole right through her. "She is dying."  
  
The medical lab was quiet. The only sound that could heard was the low hum of the machines and lights. They had place Nemesis in one of the six tube- like beds. The tubes encircle the medium size room. The monitors for the tube beep with irregularity, and from the sound of it, it wasn't good. Sally sat on one of the stools at the lab table.  
  
The table held the queens sword, short sword, throwing knives and stars (a total of twelve), retractable glaive, and twin fighting Sais. The weapons alone could weigh any normal person down, but again Nemesis is not who one would call normal.  
  
Sally sat there thinking about how in the world could Nemesis carry so many weapons and the weight didn't include the body armor.  
  
By Sally's standards the body-armor alone must have weighed between 10-15 pounds. She was brought out of her daze by a familiar voice, "I think that she will be fine for now."  
  
"What do you mean 'for now'? Why is she dying?" Sally demanded.  
  
Pegasus was torn between her loyalties to her queen and the safety and well being of a planet. If any of the Earth and Moon nations got wind of Nemesis' condition an all out war would be unavoidable.  
  
"Don't worry. What you say to me is in the utmost of confidentiality." Sally could hear the sigh, registering relief.  
  
"She's" Pegasus starts off. "She's pregnant."  
  
"Whaaat?!" Sally couldn't believe what was just said.  
  
"When? Who? How?"  
  
"From what I gathered she must be about fourteen weeks. As for the father I don't know, and you already know the how part." A slight grin played on the creatures' lips. Sally was not at all amused by it, but still didn't add up as to why Nemesis was in bad shape.  
  
"Pegasus, being pregnant is not that dangerous to a woman's health. Especially, since she in prime physical shape, and not to mention an immortal."  
  
"I know, but the problem is that Nemesis is not your average woman. When she became immortal it came with a very high price. Not only would she be a stronger leader and an unbeatable opponent, but she had certain obligations as the last 'true' royal blood in her family line."  
  
"What kind of obligations?"  
  
"That she couldn't mix blood---" Pegasus calmed her breath and lowered her voice a little before continuing, "She would not be allowed to bare heirs to her throne if the male she choose to mate with was not of the blood."  
  
"So you're telling that whoever she mated with is not from a royal house?"  
  
Pegasus nod to confirm the answer.  
  
"She's on earth! How would the powers that be know about this?" Sally said pointing over the closed tube with Nemesis inside.  
  
"Sally, her DNA, her blood everything changed once the gods got a hold of her. She's had countless of lives and the gods felt that making her immoral would save them the trouble of reestablishing their plan.  
  
Plus this was to ensure her family blood line and rule, and also to discourage any type of coup d'état." Sally was beside herself she didn't know how she was going to explain Nemesis' condition and she couldn't tell anyone that she was pregnant either, but wait-a-minute if she couldn't mix blood.  
  
"Pegasus, you said that this would prevent any type of coupe. What happens to the child?"  
  
Pegasus rechecked the monitors again and walked back to where Sally was sitting. She look at Sally with all knowing eyes having been witness to what happened to the twins so long ago.  
  
"My queen will go through the entire pregnancy providing that there are no complications. She will deliver. The child pause" Sally was on the edge of her seat. "The child will die within twenty-fours of birth."  
  
"Noooo!" Sally gasped clapping both of her hands over her mouth and shaking her head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The young Wing pilot couldn't believe the blow that was just dealt to him. The options he had were not good. He either risk the chance for peace and tell Relena no, but by doing that he might send her over the edge in her current unstable mental state; or he give-up on his dream of being with the violet eye devil named Duo Maxwell.  
  
The only person that came to mind to help him with this situation was Nemesis. He knew that she had a way of feeling people emotions, just as well as Quatre. Heero could ask the Winner heir but he didn't want the other pilots knowing that much about him. He needs to talk with Nemesis before this goes too far.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is not possible. This can not be happening, could it?  
  
"You're lying. You have to be. Wh-why would she go through the entire pregnancy only to have the baby die? It just doesn't make sense?" Sally argued.  
  
"I have seen it happen before."  
  
"Whaaat?!"  
  
"Nemesis was in charge of a young man named Brandon. She confronted one of his enemies a man named John. Anyway, to make a long story short she got pregnant. Well, by the end of term, a couple of days before the actually due date we found her pretty much like the state she is in now. We kept her sedated. She gave birth to twins."  
  
"However, John was beside himself. He cracked, someone that was cold and unfeeling cried. I had never seen a man cry like how he did. It was his first time fathering children, and to have that suddenly snatched away." Pegasus stopped, she couldn't finish the memory was just too painful to continue.  
  
"Then there is nothing that we can do?" Sally asked with a low voice.  
  
"No. I'm afraid not." Pegasus replied.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Can you guess who's the father? Tell me what 'cha think? Please excuse any and all errors. Mac's on vacation so I'm proofing this stuff by myself _ Nemesis 


	6. Discovery: The Hidden Truth

Chapter 5: Discovery: The Hidden Truth  
Pairings: Too many to list  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ. 

Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

/ Thoughts /  
:: Telepathy ::

oOoOo

The stoic Wing Zero pilot walked silently to his shared room thinking about his current dilemma. He had looked every where for the tall Amazon, but she was nowhere to be found. It had just occurred to him that there are two people who would know. He stopped at the door down the hall from his room contemplating what he should do.

Sitting at his desk reading a book, Trowa from time to time would turn around to look at his love. He had thought about how upset Quatre was after talking with Nemesis. That bitch! How could she cause his angel such pain? He had asked Quatre what was wrong but he kept quiet.

Tears of agony ran their course while his shoulders shook as he cried quietly. He had fallen limp in the Heavyarms pilot's embrace then that's when Trowa noticed that he had cried his self to sleep. Lifting the blonde carefully he headed back to their room. Now, Trowa watched from afar as his angel slept. His attention back to the present when he heard a knock at the door.

The door opened slightly revealing the tall pilot. Trowa ventured the door wider admitting the shorter boy. Heero stood there watching the huddled form on the bed. He knew it was Quatre.

"I need to speak with him."

"Sorry, but he's sleeping," Trowa said already getting annoyed.

"Fine," Heero growled, turning to leave.

Trowa knew that Heero didn't talk much to anyone except for Duo and sometimes Quatre, but that was only in extreme cases. So, for him to see the Sandrock pilot it had to be important. "Wait."

Heero looked back over his shoulder, not wanting a confrontation with the other gundam pilot. "Ask Quatre when he wakes-up where can I find Nemesis?" He was about to leave again.

"Haven't you heard."

Catching his attention. "Heard what?"

"Nemesis left."

/Hell this can't be happening I need to talk with her. The Fates were not being kind today/ Heero left Trowa and went to his room. He had shutdown his computer after reading his mail and accepting a new mission, as he was about to lie down the door banged opened.

Duo was standing there out of breath with hands in the air. He knew that type of entrance was warrant to be gunned down. Heero stood there with weapon drawn and ready to shower bullets upon the intruder, but stop when he realized whom it was.

"Heero gasp Sally on the line for you," Duo stamped out, trying to regain his breath. "She said it's important."

Heero re-holster his gun at his back and left to take the call.

"Yuy here. Report."

"Nemesis is sick. Really sick"

"Status?" It was more of a question than a command.

"She is dying from something unknown. She needs to go home for awhile. I will be accompanying her. We will back in about two weeks if any thing changes we will notify you." Sally finished trying to read the blank look on his face.

"I will informed the others. Yuy out." Before Sally could ask about WuFei he served the connection. She returned back to Pegasus, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Pegasus set the control to both stasis tubes. Once Sally's lid closed she drifted off to sleep and began dreaming of her beloved. Pegasus made her way back toward the bridge, plotting a course she engaged sub-space mode, the ride was going to be long, so she might as well run a maintenance system check on herself.

She must be running at 100 efficient at all times. Being a bio-android sometime really stinks but she knew it was for the best and her metal counter part agreed on both accounts.

oOoOo

Heero returned back to his room thinking that his only choice was to become Relena's boyfriend and future husband. /This can not be happening to me/ He thought as he opened the door.

Duo must have gotten a quick shower because he was standing there in just a towel with his hair unbound and wet. Obviously he didn't notice Heero walk in the room cause he choose at that very moment to drop said towel. Heero couldn't believe it he tried to say something to let Duo know that he was behind him but nothing came out. /Fuck! This is going to be a very long two weeks/.

Duo knew that he was being watched that's why he dropped the towel luckily he just took a cold shower or the other person, who he knew was Heero, would have known how much he liked him.

"Duo."

"Some how I knew it was you, Heero."

"Something's come-up"

'Yeah, no kiddin' Duo whispered with his back still facing the Wing Zero pilot. He searched through his dresser for something to wear. After about a minute he pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Nemesis has left."

Although, Heero should feel relieved about that, because she wouldn't be taking up all of Duo's time, especially at night. The silence at night was almost unbearable. He goes to Nemesis room many times during the night for the past few months on the intent to drag Duo back to their room but he didn't.

Heero knew that Duo needed her company for a reason and tonight he might find out why. Damn! He just received new mission orders. He knew that the Deathscythe pilot hardly slept much at night.

Sometimes he noticed that Duo would cry himself to sleep or would wake during the night screaming drenched in sweat because of the nightmares. Heero knew about those too but said nothing. He just couldn't understand why Duo refuses to talk to him; after all they were friends, right?

"No shit! We got her note this morning stating that she was going to be gone for a few days," Duo grounded out, turning around and sitting down on his bed with brush in hand.

"That's not what Sally said."

"And what did the good doctor say?" Duo knew it was like pulling teeth to get Heero to talk for more than a few words at a time.

"She is leaving with Nemesis for about two weeks. Apparently, Nemesis is dangerously ill."

Heero noticed that Duo stop with his pampering. He wishes that he were the one stroking the long masses of chestnut.

_DOWN BOY! You're wearing spandex and having your hormones run wild right now would not be good_ /I know that!/

_Maybe you want him to see?_

/Shut up! /

_Bingo! You're so hot for him. Just admit it_

Blink Blink

Heero was brought out his mental argument when Duo was standing in front of him waving his hands in front of his face.

"Heeelllooo! Deathscythe Hell to Wing Zero. Do you copy?"

"Hn."

"I said, 'What do you mean by dangerously ill?'"

"Giving the status of Nemesis condition it requires them to return her to her home planet."

Duo couldn't believe it, his only comfort at night that held the nightmares and weird dreams at bay was now gone, and he didn't want Heero to know about why he was sleeping with Nemesis.

Heero noticed how distressed his partner looked. "Duo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hm."

"Nemesis was up all night throwing-up. Now that I thing about it she's been sick for a few weeks but it's just gotten worse this past week."

"What?! Why didn't you say something before this!"

"Calm down, man. She didn't want any one to know." Duo said.

"Kuso!"

"What?"

"Nothing. You go ahead and take a nap. I've got something to do."

With that said Heero took off toward Nemesis' room down the hall, but he didn't get far before he heard, "Heero!"

/Oh, god not now/ Heero's shoulders came up a little from the shriek.

"Relena." He said in his famous monotone voice.

"Heero, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

"No. I have a mission tonight and I will be leaving in a few hours."

"Oh, I didn't hear anything. What's going on?" She asked

"Nemesis has left the planet which means that Oz will start attacking us and I need to make sure that that doesn't happen."

She needed to know; she knew that he usually take along backup. "Will any of the other pilots be accompanying you?"

He gave her a quick nod. She knows that it's Maxell. She doesn't care for him all that much. He always seems to turn-up like a bad penny and always fought her for Heero's attention. Whenever she tries to talk with Heero alone he would show-up and distract the gorgeous blue-eyed youth.

She also noticed that Heero would remain quiet, sometimes he would answer her with a 'Aa' or a 'Hn'. He even threatened to kill her once, but now she knows for certain that if they spent time away from the other pilots including Duo, he would open up more.

"When will you be back." She asked not wanting him to be gone longer than necessary.

"I don't know." He turns and continues on his way to the queen's former room.

He made his way inside the room. He recognized the faint scent of cinnamon as Duo's. The another scent was of metal and wood, he recognized that as Nemesis'. With his heighten senses he could smell the mingling of both. Even if he had a blind fold on he could pick out Duo's unique scent.

Now, he stood in the entryway of the room trying to keep a firm grip on his raging jealousy. A queen size bed was to the right and then a short hallway straight-ahead lead into the bathroom. And near there was the closet. He searched through the shelves of the closet looking for any thing that would help him discover why the silver-blue eyed woman's health was failing so rapidly.

/Nothing! She must have kept a dairy or something!/

He went through the Victorian style dresser and came up empty. He turned over the bed inside and out. He knew that the she servants were going to have a shit fit, when they see the room in total chaos.

Finally, after almost two hours of searching and almost accepting this as an incomplete mission, he kicked the matching Victorian night table next to the bed. The door popped opened and scrolls that looked ancient as time itself cascaded out. Each one was labeled. The first scroll he picked up was labeled 'The Destiny of Warriors.'

He gently tugged on the royal blue ribbon and unrolled the fragile parchment. He quickly read through it.

_Death and War has joined once again to save a land for their children. The innocent Angel with blood on its' hand cries tears from the Heavens. The one Eyed beast protector of its' beloved will also join Death and War. Justice rains down from the Heavens above breathing fire in its' wake, descending upon the people until the Earth rumbles and shakes. It will spread its' wings to help protect them all. They will not fail the Fates have ordained this to be true, with the help of the Winged Messenger, they will shine through._

/Now what the Hell does that means?/

The next scroll he picked up was labeled 'Maxwell-Yuy, AC 195'. Again he pulls off the ribbon but this one, no there where two ribbons of different color, one black and the other white. Scanning the entries one caught his attention.

_**August, AC 195**_  
_Maxwell and Yuy had another fight. Maxwell was upset and stayed the night in my room. I knew that Yuy would be fighting mad but what else could I have done. If they continue---No, I don't want to think about that. Their destiny has been written._

_**September, AC 195**  
Yuy threaten to kill me again (so what else is new). What is his deal anyway? Maxwell is doing better. I've seen glimpses of his visions. I know that Yuy are having them also. They're starting to remember. He needs to tell Yuy about the dreams._

_**October, AC 195**  
I've been sick for the past few weeks. I'm unable to hold down any food. I must keep my illness from the others._

_**November, AC 195**  
I am still sick and it's getting worse. I've woken up Maxwell again with my constant running to the bathroom. I dare not tell him. I must spare him the pain of never seeing this child---_

Heero stops reading. "Kuso! Duo's going to be a father, but why won't she tell him?" He continues with the entry.

_---I'm slowly dying, and so it goes as Mercury runs through my veins and born of noble Amazonian blood, my fate was already written when I became a god. I mixed blood with a commoner and it should not be. I care for him but it is not his time to father children. I must be in stasis in order to survive. I pray to the gods that he does not find out about this child._

/How could she be dying? What did she mean by Mercury in her veins and that she's a god? It doesn't make sense. None of this does./ He had more questions than answers. He checked the time it was 3:06pm. He needs to pack and be ready to go by sundown.

As he put the scrolls back he notice two more with similar ties. The one he grabbed was labeled 'Winner-Barton, AC 195'. He quickly untied the duel ribbons, one was gold and the other one was red. Scanning through most of the entries again until one caught his eye.

_**October, AC 195  
**Barton is so quiet. I always wonder what is going through his mind. I could just sneak a peek in his head, but that would be cheating. Winner is just the opposite, no wonder those two fits so will together. I'm happy that they are making a way toward each other. If only Maxwell and Yuy were that simple. The Fates have played a cruel joke on me when the former and the latter were born._

Heero rolled the parchment up and looked at another one. Its' ribbon was green. The label simply read 'Chang, AC 195'. He searched through the entries looking for the right time frame like the other scrolls.

_**October, AC 195**  
Chang keeps his distance from me. They all do no surprise there. I'm just as dangerous as Yuy, but I'm not as trigger-happy though. I see how she looks at him. They've been keeping me awake sometimes at night. By the gods I thought Winner and Barton made a lot of noise at night but I'm happy that they're also coming together._

/She's keeping a record of our lives, but why?/ Heero finished replacing all other scroll back save one, and tucked that into his spandex. He put the room into some order and made his way back to his room.

He was surprised to find the room in somewhat of a decent state. His roommate must have cleaned-up a little. Where is that braided baka anyway? There room was split into two sections the first sections had a queen size bed, a large picture window above the bed.

Night tables were on each side of the bed with Tiffany lamps that decorated the tops. Heero meandered his way through the closet pulling out a duffel bag and stuffing it the necessary items that he would need for the mission.

A short hallway lead into the bathroom then a quick turn to the right was his private room not much in it except for a smaller bed, a night table and lamp, and a desk. A nagging feeling kept making him stop and wonder why?

/It's quiet! Too quiet, Duo should be sleeping in his bed and why am I so hung up on Maxwell. These emotions that I'm feeling would only get us killed. There is no time for love during a war. Wait a minute did I just say love. Nah, I'm not in love with him, am I?/

Thinking to himself he went into his room to retrieve some more ammo from behind one of the wall panels when he noticed a lump in his bed. He pulled out his gun and cautiously approached the bed. Upon turning back the covers he was staring down the barrel of a customed made Baretta.

"You're getting kinda of rusty Perfect Soldier," the cheery voice said.

Heero re-holstered his weapon and went over to his laptop to check the mission specs. "Duo, what the Hell are you doing in my bed?"

A slight smirk played across his lips; just then Heero turned around to see it and the mischief dancing in his violet orbs. /Oh, god! What is he thinking? god, please be kind to me/ Heero pleaded in silence.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would join me," he says bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

"Duo, I do not have time to roll around between the sheets with you." Oops, damn him! That was out before he had time to stop himself.

"Oh, so you admit that you would, if you had the time."

"What is with you? Is sex the only thing that you got on your mind? First you're in Nemesis bed and now you're in mine!" Heero blared out, he didn't mean to sound that harsh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it---Never mind," Duo said, dejectedly.

_Now look what you did_

/I didn't mean too/

_Well you better correct this now_

/Well, WHAT do YOU suggest?/

_Go and talk to him_

/What about the mission?/

_Screw the mission that can wait this can't_

He noticed that Deathscythe pilot was getting up about to leave the room. "WAIT!"

"What now Mr. Perfect 'Fucking' Soldier!" Duo yelled, feelings obviously hurt. "Ready to take another shot at me. Well, no thank you!"

"I'm sorry, Duo. I'm going on a mission and I've had a lot of things on my mind."

His voice sounded a little more calm and affectionate. He gets up from the desk and stood near Duo by the bed. "I know about the nightmares. Why haven't you told me?" Placing a callous hand behind Duo's neck, an unconscious move on his part.

"Nemesis told you?" He was very surprised that he knew.

"No. I've watched you sleep and gathered as much that you were having bad dreams. Tell me what could be so bad that makes you cry yourself to sleep or to wake-up during the middle of the night screaming?"

Heero began stroking Duo's neck to soothe any fears that he was having about talking to him. Duo noticed the faint scent of gunpowder coming from the Japanese pilot and he had also fail to realized the closeness of him.

He sat down on the bed with Heero following suit never taking his hand away from the braided boy's neck. Duo decided that it was time for him to tell Heero about the nightmares but he refused to tell him about the dreams that he had been having about him.

"It's the same damn dream about everyone that I ever loved or cared about dies, and I somehow end up surviving. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, they were the lucky ones. I should have died that day and every day after that, but something keeps me going making me hold on to what little Faith I have for God and humanity."

Heero didn't interrupt, he watched as his friend opened his heart and let his emotions pour out. Amethyst eyes swelling up with tears gently spilling over his heart shaped face.

"Now this war, all the people that I killed, the missions every thing is staring to catch-up with me. It's like that I have no control over it. Every thing that I come in contact with is annihilated and I'm the only one who is left standing in the rubble.

Then I met four incredible young guys like myself, fighting in this war for one reason or another to help obtain about peace; they're the closest ones to a family that I will ever have. But somewhere along the way I let myself pause fall pause I let myself fall in love, and like everything and everyone I love dies and that's why I'm Death. Nothing ever changes about Death. It takes a hold of you when you lease expect it. That's why I keep my distance."

He couldn't believe his purple-eyed friend had falling in love with some one and that someone could only be that woman; but why would he want to stay away from him and the others. That doesn't make sense. He remembers a part of Nemesis' scrolls 'Their destiny has been written'.

He had to know. He could either be making a big mistake and ruin their friendship or their friendship could develop into something more. "Duo..."

"Yeah, I know." Cutting Heero off, "I'm weak for crying and emotions would only get me or my partner killed, right?" Duo said, without looking at his friend.

"I'm not thinking that. You are doing what someone told me to do a long time ago and that is to 'act on your emotions'."

Duo slightly turned his head to the left to look at Heero to try to understand where he was headed with the conversation. "Tell me Duo -Tell me who did you fall in love with?"

/No. No! This can't be happening/ Duo mused to himself. He didn't want to scare off the Wing Zero pilot because of his preferences.

/Well, I have three options: I'll run. I could get up and make a break for the door, but Heero was quick and had a steel iron grip, once he had a good hold.

I'll hide. I could crawl back under the covers and hide but again Heero probably would drag me out and continue with the inquisition, or I'll lie. However, that was not an option either because I never ever lie/ He'll simply tell Heero the truth and prepare for the impact.

He knew that he wouldn't live long but he had always imagined himself dying along with his good buddy Deathscythe Hell in a battle fighting against Oz. Not dying at the hands of one psychopathic suicidal trigger-happy assassin by the name of Heero Yuy.

Speaking of the devil himself, Heero sat there patiently waiting for an answer. He noticed how his friend became stiff and flushed at the question and saw that his eyes had mixed with some uncertainty but knew that he had to keep a hold on him or he would bolt from the room.

"Please. Don't make me answer that question," Duo pleaded, but knew it would be useless against the perfect soldier.

"I won't have you do any thing unless you want to do it," Heero said, slowly rising from the bed and reaching behind his back.

/Oh, Shit! He's gonna shoot me!/ Duo closed his eyes tight and braced himself to meet death, but after a few seconds nothing happened. He opened one eye then the other one while Heero gazed at him with a confused look on his face.

"Duo, what are you doing?"

"Um...er...nothing. What's that?" He asked, pointing to the rolled up document.

"I found this in Nemesis room. I was going to read it later but somehow I think I need to read it now. I had also found others just like this one with all of our names on them." Heero paused so Duo could ask questions but instead he sat there taking in the information.

"The scrolls where all tide and labeled just like this one." He handed the paper to him.

"All of them had blue ribbons and the name Peacecraft, AC 195 written on it?" What a smart-ass.

"No you baka! One was labeled Winner-Barton with gold and red ribbons tied around it. Another one was labeled Chang with a green ribbon, and the last one was labeled Maxwell-Yuy with black and white ribbons. All with the date of AC 195."

Heero held his breath wondering if the other boy would make the connection. Then like clockwork he saw that the lovely violets widen with a twinkle of understanding.

"Heero, why would she keep a journal about us? And have us paired off like that except for WuFei?"

"I'm not sure but I think the answer is in this one" Heero said as he held up the said scroll as Duo handed it back to him.

"And what about the color ribbons? I couldn't make the connection with this." He said feeling a little embarrassed.

/What! Stop the press. Heero openly admitted to something that he didn't understand/ Duo thought for a moment about this then like before his eyes registered understanding. "Fuck! Heero no wonder you couldn't figure it out." He exclaimed.

"Why?"

"You my dear friend, deal with difficult complex equations like how to intefiltate into Oz's defenses without getting caught."

O-kay

"The answer is sooo simple. Simple like picking the lock on a cell door, which I know how to do. The gold and red ribbon represents Sandrock and HeavyArms. The green is for Shenlong, aannnd----" Duo said trying to hint about the other ribbons.

"And the black and white ribbons are for Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero."

"Bingo!" Duo said with a smile.

"If those represent our Gundams, what about this one?" Heero said, suggesting to the ribbon around the scroll in his hand.

"Think you ninny. Blue, as in Royal Blue. It means royalty." Heero could be really dense sometimes.

"Oh."

"So, are you gonna read it?" Duo asked.

Heero thought for a moment then untied the silk string. He scanned through most of the beginning entries until a familiar date came into view. He read out loud regardless if Duo would found out about the baby or not. His voice was low.

_**August, AC 195  
**__Everything is going well. I have defeated the now former General of Oz Trieze Khushrenada quiet easily. The poor man, he didn't have a chance against me. I guess I should have told him that I am a god, well, half of a god._

_I have noticed the attraction between Barton and Winner. That was evident when Quatre fell out of his Gundam, and that makes my job a little easy. However, Maxwell and Yuy are going to make me pull out all my hair. Damn those two! They always bitch and fight with each other, but how could they not? Opposites attract._

Looking up from his reading Heero noticed the Duo had something to on his mind. "I don't get it, if it's labeled Peacecraft why would she be writing about us?"

"Good question." Heero answered before reading the next entry.

_**September, AC 195  
**Relena has resided that she is destined to be with him. I will not allow her or any one interfere with his and Maxwell's destiny. He already belongs to someone, but for whatever reason she thinks otherwise. Yuy has been giving off mixed emotions about Relena and Maxwell, but in the end he will make the right decision._

_**October, AC 195  
**The other Peacecraft heir has secretly married his love. I'm sure the others will find out, it's just a matter of time.  
__My illness grows worse by the passing of each day. Today, I decided to get a little air when I saw Relena and Yuy on the balcony across the vast open courtyard. Damn that girl! I can not believe that she would compromise Yuy in such a way.  
__I pray to the gods that his answer is 'No'. I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything falls into place. I will save Yuy the trouble and kill Relena my own damn self._

"Oh, man! Heero, she's gonna kill Relena! What the Hell did she ask you?"

"I'll tell you later. There's one last entry." Heero quickly changes the subject as he wonders as to how Nemesis knew what Relena said to him.

I have loss my telepathic and telekinetic abilities. I think Maxwell is getting to suspects about it. I won't be able to deal with Relena until I return from Amazonia if by that time she hasn't listen to reason about Maxwell and Yuy then I will have no choice. Failure is not an option: I will kill Relena Peacecraft.

'Thank you Nemesis,' Heero whispered, but not low enough.

"What did you thanked her for?"

Well, he might as well get it over with, just as he was about to open his mouth, "Yuy! Where the Hell are you?!" The person yelled.

"In here!"

The one eyed pilot calmly walked into the room. "Did you forget that we have a mission to see about?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

"Give me a minute Trowa." The lone pilot nodded and left.

"Heero, what's going' on? Who is the other Peacecraft? And why is Nemesis Hell bent on pairing us, I mean all of us together?" Duo looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I really don't know Duo, but I do know one thing she just kept me from making the biggest miscalculated mistake of my life."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst eyes searching cold Prussian blue ones.

"Relena asked me to be her boyfriend and future husband."

He couldn't believe it. He's about to loose Heero to that selfish uncaring bitch. "Whaaat?!" "Don't worry. I'm not going to accept, but I have to go Trowa is waiting for me." Heero turned around and gathered the rest of his stuff and started toward the door.

"Uh, Heero?" He knew that he had to tell him. The butterflies in his stomach were bouncing around more than usual. All right here it goes. "The answer is you."

"Hn."

"I fell in love with you." Duo prayed to whatever gods who were listening that this would not kill their friendship. Heero swiftly moved back to him. He caresses his face with one hand and gently kisses his brightly tinted right cheek.

"We'll talk more when I return." Heero gave a quick smile, leaving the violet eye god of Death staring after him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Do you think that Nemesis will kill Relena for asking Heero that question? Well, tell me how it's going? I know the story is slow going but I'm building here

Nemesis


	7. The Return

Chapter 6: The Return  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ  
  
[ Italics ]  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: To answer your question Jordan: For the child to live Duo had to also be of royal blood. Remember Nemesis have to mate with royalty for any of her offspring to live. I hope that cleared up some of the confusion. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Some thing black whizzed by. Not knowing what it or who it was Noin and Zechs went to investigate. They stopped short in front of the hanger doors, two of which were opening automatically. Then they spotted the blur of black again followed by a knee length braid this time.  
  
They looked at each other, "Duo!"  
  
Said person was bouncing off the walls as if he had a triple dose of coffee and chocolate at once. May the gods have mercy on them all if he did. He had waited for almost two weeks until he and Heero could finish with their 'talk'. After just receiving a call that they were on their way back home he nearly drove everyone crazy.  
  
Now waiting as the two tracker-trailer trucks pulled into their prospective hangers. Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell are stored in hanger one. Next to them are Heavyarms and Sandrock in hanger two. The third hanger over housed the now fully restored Altron. In the fourth hanger stored the Tallgeese and a white Leo mobile suit.  
  
The truck came to a slow stop and the driver ease down out of the vehicle. From a far away distance the driver appeared to be fine, but from the figure standing close knew better. Heero slowly made his why toward his waiting friend.  
  
He needs to rest. He had far too many injuries, which needed immediate medical attention, and Sally was still gone. Reaching Duo's side he had nearly collapsed in his arms. Duo draped his left arm under the Wing pilot while slowly him toward the medical lab.  
  
No words were exchanged between the two friends, usually Duo would make a wise ass crack about the Perfect Soldier being in such a state, but he decided to let it pass.  
  
They didn't get far. "Heeerrrooo!"  
  
Now was not the time he decided. He wanted to spend a little time with Duo. She was going to have to wait, but the Fates had other things in mind for him.  
  
"Oh, my goodness Heero! Are you all right?" Relena cooed, while maneuvering Duo out of the way.  
  
Heero was about to protest but she continued. "I'll help you the medical. I'm sure that one of other pilots could assist you with your injuries."  
  
Shyly looking over his shoulder he saw Duo standing a bit behind then he saw the braided boy slightly turn while wiping at his eyes. /Damn you Relena! I'm gonna make you pay for making him cry/.  
  
Inside the medical lab Heero laid on one of the examining tables. Trowa had finished patching him up. The tall unibanged pilot noticed the sad look on braided beauty's face and sensed his pain after the princess carted Yuy off.  
  
Brought of his daze was that annoyinging voice. "Trowa!"  
  
The tall pilot just stared at her.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Trowa thought for a moment.  
  
/What could the irritating little blonde could possible want?/ but he figured that it was about Heero's condition. He felt her impatience and he didn't care. For some unexplainable reason he was becoming more in tuned with other peoples emotions as well as Quatre's.  
  
He was well aware when the desert prince was in trouble or when he just needed a hug. All of this began right after they consummated their relationship. This was almost too much for him to handle.  
  
Trowa couldn't fathom how in the Hell Quatre and Nemesis could keep their sanity every day sensing how other people felt. Any 'normal' person would have been committed but somehow he knew that he would survive the on slaught of emotions.  
  
"No." That was all he said, and left the lab with her screaming in a huff. He entered the rest area where the other three pilots were waiting. He sensed the high emotions running rampant especially from one violet-eyed youth.  
  
"How is Heero doing Trowa?" Quatre asked his eyes held more worry than his voice. He didn't want Duo any more hurt or upset than he was already.  
  
"He has three cracked ribs as well as two bruised ribs. His left shoulder was dislocated, and a gunshot wound to his right leg. He's going to be down for awhile and he is going to need plenty rest."  
  
"What the Hell happened out there?" This time it was Duo. His eyes took on a demented gleam. His normally violets now held an almost dark purple making them appear black, with his voice sounding low and cold.  
  
Trowa knew who was talking it was Shinigami, Duo's second personality. One rarely got to see this side of him. Shinigami usually rears its' ugly head only when Duo was extremely pissed. Trowa didn't want to be cross with the now homicidal maniac when he got like this.  
  
"We ran into some unexpected trouble."  
  
"Really!" Duo roared.  
  
"Bu-" Trowa didn't get to finish his sentence. Duo was on top of him in a flash no one saw it coming. The American grabbed the taller boy and hauled him up off his feet shoving him against a near by wall. What really startled the other two pilots was when something shiny pressed into Trowa's neck.  
  
"Now, Mr. Funny Man give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow off your god damn head!"  
  
"Duo! It would be injustice for you to execute Barton without a good explanation of what happened." WuFei countered in Trowa's defense, but the smaller pilot still didn't release his grip.  
  
"Duo, please. We know that Heero is your best friend. However, you can not allow your feelings for him to cloud your judgement. Let him go. Please." As always Quatre was right.  
  
He couldn't let his emotions get out of control. He knew that sometimes he was fighting a loosing battle within himself over his temper. The anger seems to pull him in more and more wanting to come out; and if he wasn't careful his 'other' self would eventually take over.  
  
Slowly, he released the death grip on the other pilot. Trowa began to tell them what had happened at the Oz base that they were infiltrating.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The two-gundam pilots met back with each other after hacking into countless computer files and after releasing a time delayed virus to corrupt the system. Their orders were to go in and download the information to their temptoary campsite computer, not far away, and review the files about the new mobile suit manufacturing plant as well as information on a new project called Nemesis.  
  
Heero had a sinking feeling that the project name and the person he knew were one in the same. They stood on the ground floor of the loading dock area. Concealing themselves as much as possible but they knew it was only a matter of time before they were detected.  
  
"Trowa, did you get the get the information that we need?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"Aa. I have a bad feeling about this new project of Oz."  
  
The green eyed youth looked at his team leader with some confusion written on his face.  
  
"No time to explain."  
  
Moving along the shadows as much as possible their movement was tracked. All the lights flipped on in the area and four spot lights zoomed directly on them as guards begun closing in on their position.  
  
"Hey! You two over there, STOP!"  
  
They looked at each other and gave a quick nod then the taller boy flipped over the guards head landing behind them, distracting them long enough for the other boy to get away. Chase gave way, as Heero ran from the dock area, he skidded to a stop as he came face to face with another group of guards.  
  
"All right! That's far enough! Discard any weapons and put your hands in the air!" The commander in charged shouted, noting the gleam in the boy's lifeless colt stare, the commander took a small step back. He somehow knew that look on the boy's face spelt trouble.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The shout came from above from the second floor over hanging. There were loud gasps coming from the group of men. One of them shouted, "That's pilot 01."  
  
The commander looked back to Heero. "So, you're the infamous little pain in the ass of the Wing Zero. I'm gonna retire a rich man thanks to you!"  
  
Heero, still impressed by the windbag, looks up at the Heavyarms pilot. "03 return back to base."  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and a hail of bullets and smoke followed. He managed to take out half of the guards but it did no good. They were on top of him like vultures to rotten flesh. The guards were warned not to kill him but that order only came after some idiot shot him.  
  
Adrenaline pumping fast through his veins gave him the extra boost to forget about the pain radiating in his leg. Heero ran out of bullets along time ago, hand to hand combat was the next step and these poor fools didn't have a chance.  
  
It only took one good punch to the stomach and a quick snap of their head and they were dead.  
  
Bodies were dropping like flies; in mid strike of his sixth victim, Heero felt something sharp in his arm. He reached at it and pulled out a tranquilizing dart, not enough in the dosage to slow him down. He continued on with his merciless assault. A few seconds later another dart struck him.  
  
The dosage begun to impair his vision, his can still protect himself. Again he advanced forward; he was beginning to succumb to the effects of the darts. In one fluid motion he went down.  
  
Trowa had never felt so helpless in his life to watch as the remaining guards jump on the now unconscious Wing pilot. They kicked and beat Heero, and Trowa knew he needed to haul ass and get the Hell out, but he couldn't just leave him, could he?  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"I had to wait a day or two before I could go in and rescue him. He received the cracked and bruised ribs from the guards beating on him after he went down." The normally quiet pilot said, looking at all his comrades' faces.  
  
"But Trowa, How did Heero dislocate his arm?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They were trying to get information out him about the Gundams. Unfortunately, they forgot how strong Heero was and chained him to the wall. Well, let just say that after he broke his bonds he killed his interrogators and they kept him heavily sedated.  
  
That's what took us so long. Heero couldn't drive the truck until all the drugs were out of his system. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm tired and I need some rest." Trowa began to step away from the group of pilots.  
  
They watched as he dragged himself down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"I'm gonna make sure that he's okay." The Arabian said, following lightening quick after him.  
  
"Well, then I'll shall you at dinner Maxwell." WuFei said bowing slightly then headed toward his room to meditate.  
  
The braided youth heavily sighed, and went into the med-lab only to be confronted with the Peacecraft woman.  
  
"What do you want?" Relena demanded.  
  
"I want to see how Heero is doing if you don't mind." Came the smart reply.  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
Duo knew the Perfect Soldier was not asleep. He has been around him long enough to know that Heero rarely slept. His eyes were closed, yes, but asleep, no.  
  
Duo was about to go around her when she side stepped into his path and to add more salt to the wound. "You know, I don't know why he let's you hang around him. How did you ever become a gundam pilot is beyond me. You're nothing more than a hindrance. You couldn't even help him to the med-lab."  
  
That did it. A slight smirk danced across Duo's lips and his eyes turned a dark purple. From his bed, Heero saw the change immediately. Relena doesn't know it, yet, but Shinigami is about to strike with full force. Just as Heero finished that thought he saw some thing shiny flash.  
  
Relena stood there in silent shock as she tried to move away from the maniac youth, but he wouldn't let her. He held onto to her throat with one hand, squeezing it until she was gasping for air, while his other hand held a very sharp throwing knife pricking her delicate lily white skin.  
  
"You know, Relena, I've had about enough of your shit! I know that you don't like me and frankly I don't give a Damn! If the world didn't need you to help Queen Serenity to keep the peace I would have killed you a long time ago."  
  
She was sacrely taking in air as he continued. "Now I'm only gonna warn you once if you ever come between Heero and I, or any of the other pilots again I will not hesitate to rid the world of you. Do I make myself clear."  
  
She could only nod her understanding she couldn't believe that he held a knife to her. Relena tried to find her voice, but gave-up. She knew that if she tried to say anything else he would keep true to his threat.  
  
That's when she decided she needed to lie down and take something to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest from racing with fear. Once she was gone Duo replaced the weapon back in its' sheath underneath his arm.  
  
The quietness of the room was deafening. Duo couldn't take it even after a few seconds of being alone with Heero, he stood-up and paced the length of the room.  
  
Heero would have laugh if his ribs weren't in the shape that they were in, to watch Duo walk back and forth just so he could hear his boots shuffle in the quiet room. He decided to let the baka off the hook. "Duo."  
  
With a start Duo practically ran back to his chair near the side of his friend's bed.  
  
"Heero. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"You should know better. I wasn't sleeping. I saw what happened between you and Relena."  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Hn. I thought I was gonna have to help you dispose of the body." A smirk played across his lips.  
  
/What! Heero just made a funny and he's smirking. Mark your calendar Maxwell/  
  
Duo grabbed hold of his hand and gently stroked the top of it with his thumb. "How are you really?"  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing that a few days of rest wouldn't cure."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Our talk is gonna hafta wait. I got a mission and I'm leaving tomorrow, so I want you to get plenty of rest, okay." Duo leaned slightly toward Heero. Their faces mere inches a part.  
  
Duo closed the gap by pressing his lips tenderly on the side of stoic soldier's mouth, not fully engaged in a kiss but enough to leave wild dreams of something more to come.  
  
Left to his thoughts of the past half-hour, Heero allowed himself to smiled at the though that Duo threaten Relena. Clearly defining their friendship to her, but he knew that it wasn't their friendship that got him so railed and irate.  
  
The beautiful dangerous boy told him that he loved him, and now Heero needs to let him know that he reciprocate those same feelings, and just as soon as Duo returns that's what he going to do.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Can any one see what is going on with Duo? Trouble is brewing and it's only the beginning. ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Amazonial Imperial Guard

Chapter 7: Amazonial Imperial Guard  
  
  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Nemesis is mine.  
  
Notes. This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
[ Italics ]  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few days went by and Heero was able to move about with hissing in pain. Everyone was very surprised at how quickly the Japanese boy recovered. His gun shot wound was a dull sensation and he no longer required a sling for his relocated shoulder. He had taken care of that when Trowa broke into the cell. His ribs were still bound tightly to makes sure that they were mending properly.  
  
Alone in his room he notices that the silence was getting to him. Laying on his bed he expected at any given minute that the energetic Deathscythe pilot would bounce into his room and fill the loneliness and silence with his senseless jabber, gum popping, singing, or anything, but it wasn't to be.  
  
Duo had left for a mission and he didn't know when he would return.  
  
A slight knock on his door brought Heero back into focus. After giving a quick answer to enter the visitor was greeted with cold metal against his temple as he walked in.  
  
"I'm---I'm s-sorry for disturbing you Master Yuy, but there is a call for you."  
  
"From whom?" The soldier demanded in a low icy tone.  
  
"She didn't give me her name Sir. However, she has a rather usual hair color if you don't mind me saying so, Sir." The servant said, in a very shaky voice. Heero quickly holstered his weapon and left the room. The servant let go of his breath fearing that if he made a sound the trigger- happy terrorist would kill him for sure.  
  
Down the hall, Heero sat at the vid-phone.  
  
"Yuy, here."  
  
"Hello, Heero Yuy. My name is Mara, Lead Field Commander of the Amazonial Imperial Guard. We are returning to Earth with Her Majesty, Queen Nemesis. However, we need to keep her arrival a private matter. This is why I contacted you."  
  
She waited a few minutes as she stared at the squggley kid with mousy brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes. He looks like nothing that she had envisioned.  
  
"I'm quiet sure that with all of your ship's capabilities, you can return to Earth without any problems." He voice was frothy and his face unreadable.  
  
"That is correct but I'm not requesting your assistance with that. I need for you to make sure that our arrival to the Peacecraft estate is confidential. No one else other than yourself need to be privy to our return."  
  
"Roger that. Mission Accepted. What is your ETA?"  
  
"We will arrive by tomorrow evening until then Captain Yuy, Mara out."  
  
Heero sat there fixated at the blank vid screen. He was so shock to find that the woman he had been talking with was a very usual hair color indeed. Not only was it a pale green but her eyes were an amber-yellow shade as well. He couldn't show her his shock at that, so the Perfect Soldier remained stoic and quiet.  
  
He had also noticed that she had on body armor, maybe all Amazons were like that, he thought. Her features were similar to one Amazon queen.  
  
/Maybe, they're related although I'm not sure how/  
  
Back in his room his room he was greeted by the princess of the Sanc kingdom. "Heero."  
  
"Relena." He said as flat and as cold as he could mustard. He couldn't feel anything stronger than a brother/sister type of relationship with her.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said as he made his way to his laptop.  
  
"Heero, I need know your answer about the question that I posed to you a few days ago."  
  
He was waiting for the computer to finish booting and turned around to face her.  
  
She once again managed to cut him off, "Now, I know what you're going to say, 'that you're not worthy or how can I love someone such as yourself because you are a soldier', but in all honesty Heero it doesn't matter. You give me the strength that I need to keep on living and without you by my side I don't know what I would do."  
  
/This is not happening to me! If I tell her 'no', she might go off the deep end. Oh, god! Please help me/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The arrival of Nemesis' shuttle approached silently. Heero stood at the landing site waiting for the small spacecraft to descend. He contemplated about his decision the night before with Relena and hope that he didn't make a bad judgement call. Things like this shouldn't happed to a perfect soldier, should it?  
  
The shuttle touched down at 11:57pm. Every one was asleep except for thieves and soldiers. The shuttle doors opened and the decent of the royal guard commenced. The first was the commander he had talked with about their arrival.  
  
The next person was another girl, much smaller than Mara; she resembled her as far as skin color and other facial features. All Amazons except for Nemesis must have a unique skin tone, Heero thought. The third person was a muscular fellow with weird spiky black hair and black eyes.  
  
His eyes reminded Heero of WuFei's slightly slanted ones. He was wearing some type of body armor suit with shoulder guards. The armor itself was white and was worn with a short sleeve black bodysuit underneath.  
  
Another guy, actually two of them emerged at the same time, their suites were similar to the previous guard, but their body suits was of a royal blue color. Both shared identical facial features.  
  
/Definitely related/  
  
They had black eyes and black hair that spiked straight back and up. The fourth guy casually walked out of the shuttle. He had lavender hair and striking blue eyes. Not to mention well defined calf muscles, nice rounded arms and chest muscles, and a taut stomach all covered by a long sleeve royal blue body suit. His armor stopped at the waist just like the others, and it formed a vest- type look. All of the male guards, except for the last guy, wore a dark brown belt. Their uniforms were complete with matching white gloves and white boots.  
  
/What a strange group indeed/ Heero thought.  
  
Sally came out follow by the Amazon queen. He noticed the blank look on the immortal's face. There was no happiness dancing in her silver-blue eyes. Normally, Heero could always detect mischief behind her gaze, but now there's nothing.  
  
She looked far into the pregnancy, more than five months by his calculations. Her face was much more full than the last time he remembered. He could also see a slight bulge beneath her black hooded cloak.  
  
The commander approached him. "Captain Yuy."  
  
He gave a slight nod.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to escort us to our holdings."  
  
"Since I wasn't informed of how many people were arriving, some of you will have to share rooms. One of you can sleep in Duo's room, which is adjoined to mine. There is a spare room next to mine with two divided sections and a private bath as well."  
  
"And Her Majesty?"  
  
"She all ready has a room. Hers is down the hall from me and the others."  
  
"Very good." Mara finished, then she signaled for the guy with the lavender hair.  
  
"Trunks, you go ahead and take the extra bed in Heero's room. Kay, Geta, and Zar you three will stay in the other room, and Saleen and myself will stay with Her Majesty."  
  
Heero just stepped back and watched as she delegated the sleeping arrangements. Once inside, Sally caught Heero on his way to his room. He had all ready showed Kay, Geta and Zar to their room. He discovered that Geta and Zar were identical twins.  
  
Mara and Saleen were all ready in the room with Nemesis, and that had only left Trunks, who walked quietly behind them.  
  
"Heero." He gave her a hard look. She swallowed nervously. "I need to speak with you." He still remained quiet.  
  
After they enter the room he continued onto his private chamber. Calling over his shoulder to the new comer. "This is where you will sleep until other arrangements can be made. The bathroom is down the hall, and next to it is my room."  
  
Heero halt mid way and turned around, looking the older boy directly in the eyes. "If you need me for any reason knock before you enter. Even if my door is open. I will not hesitate shooting you first." Trunks merely looked backed at him and flopped down on the queen-size bed.  
  
Heero entered his room with Sally in tow. Once inside he proceeded to his laptop checking his messages.  
  
"What do you need to tell me Sal?"  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too Heero."  
  
He gave her the death glare. She took a step back.  
  
"Anyway, Nemesis will be back to her old self once she deliveries the baby."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"Any day now."  
  
"NANI!!! How is that Possible?" Heero stopped his keyboarding to turn around and face her.  
  
"When we arrived at Amazonia, Pegasus placed her inside a chamber fill with a vacious gel to speed-up the gestation process of the pregnancy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, apparently this happened before and she went through the term normally. However, it nearly killed her. The father was devastated though."  
  
"Continue"  
  
"The babies died the next day."  
  
/Oh god! That's way she doesn't want Duo to know/ He thought.  
  
Sally saw the shocked expression on his face and he didn't bother to hide it.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Heero?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Sally knows that Heero knew something that she didn't which probably meant, "Do you know who the father is Heero?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Damn him. A question with a question.  
  
"No. She doesn't want him to find out." Heero merely answered. She knew that she wasn't going to get any thing out of the tight-lipped boy.  
  
It was well past two in the morning and Heero wanted to talk to Nemesis. He bolts out of his room, and Sally hears the front bedroom door shut. She ventured into the other room with Trunks who was staring blankly at the closed door.  
  
"What's his problem Sally?" He asked in a low tenor voice.  
  
"Honestly, Trunks. I really don't know." That was all that either of them could say.  
  
She bid him good night and made her why to her old room next to the med- lab. She needed to get some rest before trying to take on the rest of the pilots. Today is going to be a very long day she thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero stopped himself outside of the queen's room. He knew that he might not get the answers that he wanted but he had to try. He gently knocked on the door trying not to make it sound like a bang. The door opened slightly and revealed two sets of emerald orbs.  
  
Heero didn't waste any time. "I need to speak with Nemesis."  
  
"I'm sorry Capt. Yuy but the queen is not accepting any visitors right now. You can visit with her later if you wish." That was the wrong answer.  
  
"You either let me see her NOW or I will break this door down to see her. The choice is yours." The soldier countered. The girl closed the door for a moment, then opened again to reveal a fuming Mara.  
  
"Capt. Yuy! I find your behavior most unacceptable."  
  
"I don't care." His eyes narrow more than normal, as he gave her his trademark glare. She backed off a bit as she clearly saw the threatening look.  
  
"Fine! But you better remember that next time that I will not be as forgiving."  
  
He didn't comment as he brushed by the young amazon. Mara and the other girl went outside. In the room he saw Nemesis sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair was unbound like a flowing river of silk onyx. She was in dressed in her evening clothes and a silk gold robe that was slightly opened. He crouched directly in front of her taking in the fullness of her huge belly.  
  
"Tell me why?" The soldier demanded in a low icy tone.  
  
"I think you know why Heero." Nemesis voice was low and cold as well.  
  
"You say you don't want to hurt him but you're doing that by not saying anything."  
  
"He does not need to know and you shall not tell him about it either." She countered.  
  
"Acceptable. For now."  
  
"You want to know about the scrolls?" She asked him. He nodded once.  
  
"You and Duo have a history together as well as Trowa and Quatre." Finally she's admitting something.  
  
"And what about WuFei?"  
  
"Him as well. All of your lives intermingle, but that is all that I can tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In time all of you will discover who you really are. Once that happens this war will cease and your lives will be as it should."  
  
He thought for a second. "What if it isn't how you wanted to be?"  
  
"It is not how as you say ' I want it to be'. Your life has been played over and over again for thousands of years, and just so you know, you and Duo are soul mates."  
  
He couldn't hide the shock from his eyes but his face remained blank. Now he understood why she would kill Relena. Him and Duo were supposed to be together and he just ruined it.  
  
"Kuso!" Now he really didn't know what to do.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? I gave you the answers that you wanted, right?"  
  
Heero turned away from her with his head hung low, not knowing how to tell her about Relena.  
  
/Just tell the truth/ He mused quietly. He was about to open his mouth when Mara cam in with a panic look upon her face. Both of them turned to face her. She lowered herself onto one knee and spoke with her head slightly bowed.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Nemesis signaled for the commander to rise.  
  
"What is wrong Mara?"  
  
"There is a message waiting for Capt. Yuy." Mara looked at him.  
  
"Who's the message from?" He asked.  
  
"A man named Duke Dermail." Mara replied. Heero knew what was going on and it definitely wasn't good.  
  
He walked up to Mara. "Assemble your team while I'll wake the others then meet us in the main conference room." He then proceeded toward the door, but the tall warrior stopped him.  
  
"Not until you tell me what is going on!" She demanded. She wasn't waking- up her guard without a damn good explanation.  
  
Heero didn't turn around. He casually tossed the answer over his shoulder, "Duo's been captured!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Can you guess the Imperial guards blood line? I'll let you know in the next chapter ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. The Perfect Soldiers

Chapter 8: The Perfect Soldiers  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Sailor Moon, or DBZ  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
[ Italics ]  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was well into the early morning and everyone looked either half-asleep, like Quatre and WuFei, or wide-awake, like Heero and Nemesis. The others looked mad for being disturbed. They all sat in the main conference room, at one of the table Nemesis sat at the head, and to the right of her was Mara then Trunks and next to him was Geta.  
  
Three chairs over sat the last dragon of his clan WuFei. Heero sat the opposite end directly across from Nemesis, to his right was the desert prince, then his ever-quiet partner Trowa. Three more chairs over were Zar, Kay and Saleen.  
  
The other high ranking officials were still sleeping, there was no need to wake them yet instead everyone looked at each trying to figure out what's on. The pilots were the lasts to arrive since Nemesis didn't want them to know about her 'condition'. She kept quiet during the briefing looking at the blank monitor behind Heero.  
  
"Heero, what's going on?" Quatre finally asked, glancing back and forth from Mara and Saleen.  
  
"We have a problem." Heero started off gaining everyone's attention. "I just received a message from Duke Dermail."  
  
"And you woke us up for that! What did the message say?" WuFei asked trying not to let his temper get the best of him. Sometimes Heero could be a real pain in the ass.  
  
"I haven't viewed it yet."  
  
That did it! WuFei stood up sending his chair about a foot away him and slamming his fist on the table. "This is injustice Yuy! You should have viewed the damn thing before convening us together!"  
  
"Calm down WuFei. I'm sure Heero has a good explanation," Quatre countered before the Chinese boy could off on another rant. "And while we are at Heero, who all these people with Nemesis?"  
  
Mara rose from her chair. "My name is Mara. I am the Lead Commander of the Amazonial Imperial Royal Guard." One by one the warriors stood erect as Mara introduce them.  
  
"This is Trunks, he is my second. Next to him is Geta. He's fourth in command and across from his is Zarion and we call him Zar for short as well. He's fifth in command. Then we have Kakarott just call him Kay; he is third in command. They are all first commanders of their individual units."  
  
Everyone sat down leaving a burning question on all the pilots' mind that Quatre sensed. "Who is the other young lady next to Nemesis?"  
  
The girl remained quiet looking at the other woman of the same skin tone, who nodded her head, signaling for her introduce herself. The girl wore a tiara similar to Mara, it was silver inlaid with four smaller precious stones that surround a medium sized emerald in the middle. She wore a different type of body armor; it had a little more detailed then the queen's or the commander's.  
  
The front of it comprised of a silver breast shield that was attached by a secured leather strap around the lower half in the back and shoulder straps that crisscrossed the back as well. The shield itself was etched with a low relief of twin attacking snakes.  
  
The reptiles crisscrossed each other. Stories had been told about the mysterious battle armor, if someone stares at the snakes for a long period of time they, the snakes, would appear to move off the shield in a striking stance thus rendering the enemy helpless.  
  
However, should an enemy get close enough to severe any of the bindings, the amazon would be completely at their mercy.  
  
"Good morning everyone. My name is Saleen. I am also a command leader to the Imperial Guard. However, my duties are not as such for this mission." She spoke with a sweet alto voice.  
  
"And what are your duties?" WuFei asked.  
  
"I am to assist my queen as her aide."  
  
"How did you get that position if you're a Command Leader?" Again WuFei asked, not letting up on the questions.  
  
"Naturally, the first princess would have that honor but she is unavailable at this moment, so the responsibility goes to me."  
  
WuFei seemed like something was going to snap a small vein was pulsating on the side of his head, so Quatre interjected to keep him from exploding. "Are you a princess?"  
  
"Yes. I am the second princess to the Amazonial throne. Daughter of Queen Nemesis and King Zarbon."  
  
"You're Nemesis daughter? So, that means---" Quatre choked out.  
  
"Yes. It means that Mara is the first princess and my sister." Saleen never mentioned that the male guards were her brothers.  
  
The pilots couldn't believe it. All of them looked at Nemesis, who remained silent throughout the entire meeting so far. Nemesis slightly smirked while looking at Heero who brought everyone back into focus of the main reason of why they are there.  
  
"Mara. Play the message." He said it as more of a command than a request.  
  
Mara simply stared the cobalt icy glare and hit the playback button. The conference room lights dimmed to a soft glow and the monitor behind Heero came on.  
  
The military leader of the newly established Oz/Romerfeller Foundation came into view. He was dressed in a uniform similar to Treize' but it showed more of his status with the double buttons down the front of the jacket.  
  
Behind him seemed to be a lab of some type. People dashing back and forth with white lab coats and surgical masks on, but something caught the perfect soldier's eye. On a far wall was a shacled figure.  
  
Hair spreaded out like a river of rich honey, Heero recognized the hair color. Long flowing chestnut brown with shimmers of gold highlights throughout. The person was Duo. His white shirt and priest jacket had been remove only his flared black pants remained. The video audio played.  
  
[This is Duke Dermail of the Romerfeller Foundation. We have just captured who we believe to be gundam pilot 02. Now, I know you're wondering how we were able to get him? The answer is simple.  
  
The base that pilots 01 and 03 infiltrated and destroyed recently left us with reasonable suspension that this base would be the gundams next target for the mere fact that all the files that was destroyed was backed at this base.  
  
To pilot 01: You have something that we want back. You have until sun down to bring it to us, if you do not comply with this request pilot 02 will be executed.]  
  
The transmission ended. The lights returned to normal and all eyes were locked back to Heero.  
  
"Heero what are we going to do? And what is it the you suppose to have that Romerfeller wants?" Quatre asked concern in his soft alto voice.  
  
Heero looked back at Nemesis. She nodded her head then looking over Quatre he answered his question. "Romerfeller wants the 'Perfect Soldier'."  
  
"This is insane Yuy! You just can't walk in there thinking that they'll just turn over Maxwell once they have you!" WuFei shouted with Quatre almost in tears over the dilemma.  
  
Heero's face never changed expression; he still held the blank look promising death to anyone who would purposely cause Duo any type of harm.  
  
"Romerfeller doesn't want me." He stated flatly.  
  
"Whaaat!" The pilots choked out.  
  
"Bu-but Heero, if it's not you than who-" Quatre stopped himself. He came to the realization who the Foundation did want and he glanced down the table. "Why would Romerfeller want you Nemesis?"  
  
Everyone gasped at Quatre's question. They couldn't believe it, the foundation was after Nemesis not Heero and they wanted to know why.  
  
"The information that Trowa and I retrieved was a highly secured military file called Project Nemesis." Before Heero could finish his sentence the door opened and four figures stepped into the room.  
  
"Heero, what's going on? Who are all these people?" Relena asked walking up to the Japanese boy and slipping her slender arms around him embracing him in a hug. Relena didn't notice a certain pair of burning silver-blue eyes watching.  
  
Heero gently pried her off him and processed. "For those who just joined us, I'm debriefing on the recent capture of pilot 02---" Again his was interrupted by the blonde.  
  
"Well, I hope your are not going to rescue him? If he let him self get caught then OZ should have him."  
  
Nemesis clearly saw the sly smirk on Relena's face and knew that she wants to keep Maxwell out of the equation but she's not going to let that happen.  
  
"Actually, Princess, Heero has going over classified files that Romerfeller posses and a possible rescue," Nemesis said catching Relena off guard.  
  
"Oh, Nemesis! I didn't see you there."  
  
"No, of coarse you wouldn't when you were to busy hanging off of Captain Yuy."  
  
Relena decided to tell everyone now about her and Heero. "Well, Why wouldn't I? I mean, after all, Heero *is* my boyfriend."  
  
Nemesis nearly face vaulted as well as the other three pilots. Heero stood there angry and upset, he wanted to inform the others about this especially Duo, but Relena was proving to be most adamant about everyone knowing that they were a couple.  
  
A slight groan came from Nemesis that was barely heard except Heero heard it and knew something was wrong. Nemesis stood revealing her pregnancy, which gave off more gasps from the Arabian pilot.  
  
"Nemesis. Your---your pregnant!" Quatre stammered out, gaining the attention of Treize, Noin and Zechs. As Nemesis stood there she double over taking in a shape breath.  
  
"Mother!" Mara cried out. All the guards rushed to her side.  
  
"I am fine. Do not worry about me, but as for everyone else I want this room cleared! I want to talk with Captain Yuy right this minute!  
  
As for the rescue of pilot 02, I will lead. Trunks, I want you and Mara ready by Duo's holding cell. You will know what to do after I give the signal. Yuy will drive me into the base and poise as my attendant.  
  
WuFei and Trowa will secure a temporary base until Duo has been rescued. Once that is finished and Maxwell has been retrieved, I want the twins and Kay to assist me in destroying the base. Quatre, I want you to aid Sally when we return. Duo is probably going to need medical attention. Are there any questions?"  
  
Nemesis almost shouted the command gritting her teeth the whole time. There were no questions to be heard. "Princess, please have the kitchen prepare tens times the amount of food for breakfast."  
  
"What ever for?" Relena asked looking worried at the seething queen.  
  
"Do not concern yourself why, *just do it*!" The upset queen hissed.  
  
After everyone left, Heero and Nemesis stared long and hard at each other. Nemesis was not in the mood to hear any bullshit excuses for what Heero has done.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YUY, SPIT IT OUT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"  
  
"I do not regret my actions Nemesis. If I didn't agree, Relena probably would have killed herself."  
  
"Then that's her fuckin' problem. Were you not paying attention? I'm guessing that you read the 'Destiny of Warriors' scroll." By this point Nemesis calm down a little but it still didn't change the current state of her being.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what that has to with anything?"  
  
"Got DAMN IT Yuy! Think for a bloody second. You have created a rift in your future as well as Duo's. You need to call it off with Relena. Break-up with her, whatever, I don't care!" She bellowed.  
  
"She is not going to let go just like that Nemesis."  
  
Just when Nemesis was about to reply she had another sharp pain. 'Shini and Odin must live again', she whispered but Heero didn't hear it.  
  
"Heero, we're going to have to finish this later. I need to go see Sally." Nemesis said heading toward the door, but as soon as she touched the handle her water broke.  
  
Heero moved quickly grabbing onto her. He already noticed sweat across her brow, which meant that her labor had begun some time ago. The worst part about this was that the med-lab was on the other side of the estate and he knew that they wouldn't make it there before she delivered the baby.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
During breakfast the pilots and others watched as the Imperial guards, not Mara and Saleen, shuffled mountains of food away. They all came to the conclusion that they were not and could not be human. The only other person that could put food away like that was Duo.  
  
Saleen was conversing with WuFei, who seemed unimpressed with princess. /I think I'm going to do a little sparring when she's done/  
  
"I'm sorry WuFei, am I boring you?" Saleen asked.  
  
"No. Why princess?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Because you seemed more interested in a training session than finishing our conversation."  
  
"How did you know? Shittma! Don't tell me---" His face going slightly pale.  
  
Saleen gave him a sly smile. "Don't tell you what WuFei?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you're telepathic!" He placed his right hand over his face trying to ward off the on-coming migraine.  
  
"Okay, I won't, but I will tell you that between Mara and myself, our ability is nowhere near that of our mothers'."  
  
Before WuFei could continue his cell phone rung. "Please, excuse me for a moment."  
  
He hung up the phone and stared at the other two pilots. "Guys! We have a situation. Yuy just contacted me and told me that Nemesis has gone into labor. We need to get Sally ASAP. Trowa, Heero wants you back in the conference room now!"  
  
Everyone left dust clouds in their wake in order to aid Heero and Nemesis. It was going to be a very long morning indeed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The room was dark and cold and by the looks of it outside it had to be around eleven o'clock at night. If he hadn't been shackled to the bed he would have thought of his situation as hilarious, but it wasn't.  
  
Instead, his head ached from all the drugs that those damn doctors pumped into his body and his arms hurt like the dickens from all the test tubes of blood that was drawn. Turning his head too quickly the small ten by ten cell spun until his world went black----  
  
Riding on horseback had never been the golden-brown hair god favorite past time; it was his mate's. He actually preferred a good trek on foot, but his beloved always warned him never to walk alone and never without him by his side.  
  
Reasons being that during this day and time mortals still feared his or her mortality and would do just about any thing to gain immortality and that any thing would be to kidnap him.  
  
"What's wrong my love." A low concern voice querred.  
  
"No. It's nothing." He produced a weak smile.  
  
Still unconvinced, "I've been watching you. You seem distant and unhappy about something. Please, tell me."  
  
He knew that he could not resist the charms of his mate especially when he saw 'the look'. "I was just pause thinking about how people would do any thing to keep from dying. That's all."  
  
"Do not concern yourself over these pathetic mortals. They are scared and weak, and for that very reason they fear us."  
  
"I know." Came the whispered reply.  
  
Prussian blue eyes looked into sad amaryllis ones. He stopped their horses and guided his mate down to him away from the grassing beasts. Holding onto his hand and gently pulling him into his embrace.  
  
He kissed tender lips that responded with the need of wanting more of him. He pulled back a little and ghosted a trail of kisses along his mate's neck stopping at the juncture between the neck and collarbone.  
  
"Ahhh" Unable to resist his mate's sweet torture he snaked his arms around the other's neck and gently caressed the back of his mate's head threading his fingers through long untamed hair.  
  
Another moan was emitted.  
  
"Oh, by the gods Shini. What curse have you set upon me?" Passion dripped on every word.  
  
"You set my soul on fire my Lord. If it wasn't for the fact that our parents knowing each other we might not mmffph." Shini was kissed silent.  
  
"Hmm, that was nice." That was the only thing that Shini could say with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Nice, huh. Well, let me see if I can get a better response than that." Mischief danced in lust filled blues he wanted to play dangerously with Death.  
  
"Odin"  
  
"Yes my love." He purred while pulling loose the binding the held the knee- length braid in place.  
  
"Pleeeaase." Shini began to pant, heavily.  
  
"That is what I am trying to do."  
  
"Your army is right behind us." Shini purred trying to sound alarmed.  
  
"Yeeesss. I know." Odin really didn't care that his army was behind them watching the open display of affection.  
  
He was too busy unclasping Shini's body armor and kilt, and he didn't care that he was putting off his attack of to indulge in erotic bliss with his mate, nothing else mattered. Odin had one thing on his mind and that was to seduce and conquer the other god in his arms.  
  
His throbbing member was evident that he wanted to take him right there. He pressed it against Shini's thigh. Another moan escaped his mate's mouth as Odin grabbed hold of his mate's matching erect arousal---  
  
"Hey! 02 you have a visitor. Wakey, wakey." A guard yelled from the open side of the door.  
  
Duo turned over as much as he could trying to hide his erection. Sweat glistened off his elfin face as he calmed his breathing while thinking back briefly of the vivid dream he had about himself and Heero.  
  
/Oh, god! That was waaaayyy too real for me/  
  
"Good morning 02. I came to see how you were feeling. We've noticed an increase of your body tempture and heart rate." The woman in the white lab coat stated.  
  
"I'm fine, not that it's any of your business. What the fuck did you injected me with anyway?"  
  
"Our research has found that you have another presence inside of you. You also have faint traces of territorial markings."  
  
"Okay, so." Duo couldn't believe that he was having a conversation like this so early in the morning and he didn't have breakfast or caffeine yet.  
  
"We were trying to get that recessive presence to come forth, and we were also analyzing the terrortal markings. It seems that you have two distinct impressions and we have identified the genders."  
  
"Look Dr. Frankenstein-" He always wanted to say that line.  
  
"My name is Dr. Caryn ValJean."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm not some geniea pig for your lab experiments. My friends are not going to be to thrilled when they find out that you've been using me as a pin cushion."  
  
"Well, for your sake you better hope that they don't do any thing foolish." Duo glanced up to see another female standing in the shadow of the doorway.  
  
"Let me guess? You're another Oz flunky trying to gain upper ranks." Duo said while smirking.  
  
"Very perceptive of you pilot 02 but no. I'm Commander Cordova. I'm in charge of you being here and I'm here to inform you that we've just received confirmation of the trade-off, you for Nemesis."  
  
Duo sat up and begun to laugh. He knew that the Amazon was still off the planet but he wasn't about to tell them that.  
  
"You find this funny?" The young Commander asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. Sometimes, I get this way when I haven't had my Wheaties."  
  
The Commander turned her attention to the doctor trying to dismiss Duo. "Well?"  
  
"Yes. I was just informing pilot 02 that the gender markings were female and male."  
  
The Deathscythe pilot knew whom they were talking about but again he kept his mouth closed. No need in telling all his secrets. Besides, who he got down and nasty with was his business.  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately, the drugs we gave him were not effective. It seems that his system just somehow absorbed it all with no type of side effect." The doctor said, talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room.  
  
"I'm not pleased to hear that." Cordova said then turning her attention back to Duo. "We're going to use you as bait. Not only will you help us get Nemesis, but you will also help us get pilot 01."  
  
"Why am I not surprised that Oz never keep promises."  
  
"You have some type of hidden power. Now, I don't know if it's because of your extensive training or if it's because you're a gundam pilot; but either way we are going to use that power to win this war."  
  
"So why Nemesis and pilot 01?" He wasn't going to start using Heero's name if they weren't.  
  
"The good doctor here will combine the egg and sperm of those two to create the Ultimate Soldier."  
  
Duo took in the information and got an evil ideal. Acting dumb was his best quality. "I'm still not understanding why you need Nemesis."  
  
"Because you idiot, she used to be part of the old United States Special Forces Unit back in the 21st century. Nemesis is technically our property.  
  
She had addition training to what combat skills she already possessed. From her combat data and fieldwork she ranked the highest in addition too the missions that she served her success rate was 100%.  
  
She is the 'Perfect Soldier' and once we have pilot 01 we will combine their DNA to create the Ultimate Soldier. What we still can't understand is how she survived. We are assuming that she was some how kept in suspend animation." The doctor in the background just nodded her head like a little doll.  
  
/Well, if only you knew/ Duo thought.  
  
"Doctor, you may leave us now."  
  
The medium size woman left writing some notes down in a journal, but once the door closed behind her it was a totally different scene. At some point other guards came in and holsted Duo on the wall opposite of the door and chained him there, still he didn't like being this vulnerable, and he be damn that he was going to leave this place without all of his weapons.  
  
The Commander had that look in her green eyes and that meant trouble as far as Duo was concern. He saw that look too many times upon the faces of his customers when he was younger. Living on L2 was no life for a young boy such himself and being a prostitute was the only way for him to survive. That was until the Sweepers and Professor G got a hold of him.  
  
Now, he's a gundam pilot and he could have sex whenever the mood struck and this wasn't one of those times. He'll treasure the nights he spent with Nemesis. He remembers her being gentle; she never forced herself upon him and for that he was grateful. She would remain quiet never breaking the spell that she cast on him.  
  
She would always tell him that he should be with Heero that he should be the one sharing this special moment with and as always Duo would tell her that he was not ready to face Heero with his heart.  
  
After the dreams started, Duo was becoming more and more aware of what Nemesis had been telling was the truth all along. He belonged to Heero and just as soon as he got out of this mess was he's going to tell him just that; but first he needs to deal with the lustful Commander Cordova.  
  
She moved close to him pressing her body against his while running her hands up and down his sides and along his groin. Locking lips she velved in the sensation that he stirred within her and she wanted more.  
  
However, she wasn't getting any type of response out of him and that didn't sit to well with her. "What's the matter 02? Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
She purred, very badly by his measure. "Your preference is of no importance. Dr. ValJean clearly define your sexual status as bisexual."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you are aware of that fact, but I'm not just gonna have my little 'friend' get up for just any bitch." The Commander slapped him for that comment.  
  
"How dare you insult me like that!"  
  
"Look lady, I don't give a flying fuck who you are. If you think that trying to seduce me to get a good lay than you're scooping out the wrong guy." Another slapped. Cordova was unaware of Duo's eye color change as twinkling violets slowly disappeared.  
  
His soft tenor voice became low and threatful. "I'm warning you. Do not hit me again. My patience will only go so far with a female."  
  
Cordova just laugh and began her assault on him again, and still the same reaction as before. Nothing. The medical research lab was monitoring every thing that was going in the tiny room.  
  
"Dr. ValJean!" One of the assists called.  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"Look at this."  
  
ValJean looked at the screens that displayed Duo's body patterns. Heart rate, brain wave activity, blood pressure every thing was topping off the scales.  
  
"We've been monitoring this for some time and it seems that when the General struck him the sensors began to raise."  
  
"How is that possible? Zoom in with camera one." The doctor ordered something wasn't right, if none of the drugs were causing this change than something else was.  
  
They looked at the slight gleam in Duo's eyes his pupils were fully dilated. His features were hard and stoic. He seemed like he was a different person an almost older person, and he seemed liked he grew somewhat. This was definitely not good and they had a feeling of foreboding.  
  
"Doctor, I'm just curious." ValJean glared at the new assist before he continued. "If I'm not mistaken isn't pilot 02 eye color of a violet shade?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because the scanners are now indicating that they are off the chart to a non-existent shade." He squeaked out.  
  
"What!"  
  
"The shade registers as black."  
  
"That's impossible. 02 eyes are---" She stopped and glanced back at the screen. "Oh, my god!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cordova spat.  
  
"You!" Another slap. The speakers were turned on in the cell. " Commander, please you must leave the prisoner at once." It was the doctor warning her.  
  
"No! I will not have this punk insult me." At that reply she felt the room shake a little then she heard the iron shackles snapping. Slowly she turned around to face the pilot.  
  
"I told you that my patience would only hold out for so long." Duo raised his right hand and every thing in front of him rippled out. The walls exploded on all three sides and Cordova was left standing in his wake.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Terror gripped her around her throat.  
  
"The last thing you'll ever see."  
  
The monitors went off line in the lab except one but no one noticed it. Everyone ran out of there heading toward the cell when they heard a loud boom. "What the fuck was that?" ValJean cried.  
  
They reached the cell that contained pilot 02 or what was left of the cell. One assistant quickly turned off to the side retching at the sight before her. Another gasped at the scene. Some even started praying.  
  
In the mounds of concrete and rubble lay Duo out cold and just mere inches from him was the lovely Commander Cordova well her body away. Her head was a few more inches over. Blood still pooling around the corpse.  
  
ValJean examined it as best as she could but she needed to do a thorough autopsy to find out the cause. Duo's back was covered with shinny black feathers and there were a few more on Cordova.  
  
"Hey, Doc! What do you make of the feathers?" The new assistant asked. ValJean seemed to caught-up in gathering evidence to present to her superiors to comprehend the question, well that was until she heard what sounded like a body fainting dead away to the floor.  
  
She turned around to find her assistant on the floor passed out next to pilot 02. "Come on Hector! Now is not the time to faint from the sight of a little blood."  
  
But he didn't move. ValJean walked over to him and nudged him a little then dropped down to her knees. She checked for a pulse but found none. Simply put he was dead.  
  
"Everyone listen to me do not touch any thing. Just grabbed pilot 02 and place him in a new holding cell and whatever you do touch any of the feathers with your hands. We'll be back for the Commander's body later."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few hours later Dr. ValJean stood in the center of Cordova's replacement office. His back was facing her so she wasn't able to get a good look at his face. The new Commander had short crop light brown hair that was the only feature on him that was noticeable.  
  
She only heard stories about the man that he was ruthless and the only one who worked closely with the former leader of Oz Treize Khushrenada.  
  
"Excuse me Sir."  
  
"Report"  
  
"I was able to determine that Commander Cordova died from a sharp instrument. The device that was use is of an unknown metal that's neither from the earth or the colonies. We were unable to identify the bird like feathers, however, we do know that the lab assistant died on immediate contact.  
  
The prisoner is still in a coma and there are no signs of him waking-up any time soon, Sir."  
  
"Thank you Dr. ValJean. Your are dismissed, please inform me when Nemesis arrives."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The general looked out of the clear-story window, "Yes. Come to me Nemesis. I have grand plans for you and your warriors."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero and the others were able to move Nemesis to the med-lab before the baby came. Luckily, when Sally arrived to check how far Nemesis had dilated, Sally was relieved to say that she was only three centimeters and had seven more to go. Time was on their side, for now.  
  
Pegasus came to the surface with a stasis chamber. She explained to Sally that after the baby was born it would be necessary to place Nemesis in it, and this would ensure a speedy recovery. The Wing Zero pilot stood off to the side leaning against a wall listening to every thing.  
  
Even though the voices were hushed whispers Heero was still able to hear them. Now, that he had time think about the current situation with Oz, he wondered why did they want Nemesis and not him. He possessed almost the same amount of strength and combat ability. Something wasn't adding up, unless-  
  
"Heero?" He look-up from his musings at Sally.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Pegasus dropped Nemesis into the chamber."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"She's doing fine. As soon as you guys brought her here she was ready to deliver."  
  
"How long before Nemesis is battle ready?"  
  
"I was told that the maximum time is ten hours."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"The fluid must be absorb through every pore to heal her uterus."  
  
Heero stepped up to the glass. He saw Nemesis floating in a sea of red goo. Bubbles emerged every now and then from the mouth piece to indicate that she was breathing with no problems. Electro pads and wires were attached to various parts of her body as well as an earpiece. Monitors beeped and speakers swooshed with the sound of the fluid from inside the tank.  
  
Pegasus stood beside Heero as she exam the heart monitor. She saw the concern look up his face for the first time since he walked into the lab. She didn't know if talking to him would help but it was worth a try. "Captain Yuy."  
  
"She will not be ready to go in a few hours."  
  
"I can not say for sure."  
  
"Then what can you tell me, can you tell me that my best friend will be rescued? Can you tell me that he will be able to see his child?"  
  
Heero suddenly turned away for fear of another strong emotion would grip him and that he would not be able to control the rage that the feeling evoked . "Hmm."  
  
"What now Pegasus?" he quietly asked.  
  
She eyed him with one raised eyebrow. "I didn't say anything Sir."  
  
The both turned and looked up. Eyes rapidly danced behind closed lids and slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Nemesis." He breathlessly whispered.  
  
"How long have I been in here?" Her weak alto voice sounded through over the speakers in the lab.  
  
"Two and a half hours Your Majesty."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"She is doing fine. However, you will be in the tank longer than expected."  
  
"How long until we meet for the trade?"  
  
"Trade is expected to be made in exactly two hours."  
  
"Release me. Now."  
  
"Your Majesty! You must remain-"  
  
"Do not question my authority. Duo Maxwell is number one on my propriety list. I am immortal. I've been submerge in the Ambrosia long enough to regain my strength. I am at 80% field ready.  
  
However, should I use my telepathy or telekinetic I will tire quickly but I will be able to fight. Now release me, Pegasus."  
  
"Yes, my queen." Pegasus moved and slowly made her way to the console to drain the tank. The door open and the young princess strode along side Heero. She reached for his hand but was warded off with an icy glare.  
  
Relena never noticed a pair silver-blues eyes staring at her through the red river of haze.  
  
"Heero. What's wrong? Nemesis will be all right." She was greeted with silence. "You need to get some rest." She tried to lead him out of the room but he didn't budge.  
  
"Relena." He sounded flat and lifeless.  
  
She timidly smiled at him. "Let Sally and Pegasus do their job."  
  
"I do not love you nor will I ever love you. Nemesis was right about something Duo and I belong together." He said.  
  
"Heero you don't know what you're saying. H-how could you be in love with th-that boy? What could he offer you? I can give you anything you want. Nemesis is effecting your rational judgement. She is the one who is keeping us apart and she's using that low life street rat to do it!"  
  
"Get away from me." He was reaching for his pistol.  
  
"But Heero-"  
  
Nemesis has had enough of the self-imposing princess.  
  
The room shook slightly; they heard test tubes rattling on the lab tables and glass to cracking. Hairline fractures spreaded around the tank. The monitors were beeping erratically Pegasus tried powering down the consoles but they ended up fried.  
  
Smoke filled the room the four occupants stared at the tank. They were showered in glass and goo. Heero received the brunt of the force while shielding the petrified princess. White feathers danced around them emitting a soft angelic glow.  
  
Nemesis' bare feet gently touch down to the floor. Her out stretched wings barely touched the side of the walls. Watching was nothing short of breath taking as Heero faced her. Now, he understood Duo's attraction to her.  
  
Her long raven hair clung to her oval face and hourglass figure, accenting her sensual curves more than her battle armor. Her voluptuous chest heaved heavily as she tried to steady her breathing.  
  
Heero's eyes traveled down further stopping at her mid-section. Her waist was small; it was so small that he was sure that if he placed his hands around her that his fingers would encircle her. He also noted her nice rounded hips not so much to distort her proportions.  
  
Her armor hid her body well, it never allowed anyone to see more than necessary, but now she stood in the lab clad only in a makeshift bikini top and kilt wrap. Her bronzed skin glistened as the thick fluid slowly seeped into her skin.  
  
Again he noticed that her skin showed not a blemish or a scar, surely from fighting she would have had a few scars but her skin showed dark smoothness. He whispered one word that summed up his opinion of her, 'Perfect.'  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Has Duo gone mad? And what will Nemesis do now since she freed herself from the stasis tank. That and more coming-up in the next chapter. ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	10. To Save A Life

Chapter 9: To Save a Life  
  
Pairing: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon.  
  
Nemesis: Thanks Jordan for your fantastic input! I'm sorry to say that some of your questions won't get answered in this chapter but don't worry they will in the next.  
  
I'm going to be a little slow putting out chapters now. I haven't finished writing them. I will put them out as quickly as possible. I actually put 'Confused' on hold since I was having wonderful responses on this fic. Thanks again ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Silver-blue eyes burned into sky blue orbs. The princess gulped a little from the unnerving look that she was receiving from the older female. Granted that the woman made an impressive reentry, but something told the princess that her presence was the cause of the total chaos in the med-lab.  
  
"Pegasus" Nemesis spoke in her authoritative voice.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
  
"Ready me in ten minutes. Make sure that the guards and pilots are ready to depart once I am battle equipped." Nemesis never took her eyes off Relena. Her orders giving, the queen's attendant left.  
  
"Princess Relena, you are not to come in contact with any of the pilot-"  
  
"Now, just one damn minute" Relena cut in.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Nemesis voice shook the all ready battered room and shattered more windows.  
  
She sounded like a banshee getting ready to rip her next victim apart. Relena, Heero, and Sally fell to their knees from the ear piercing sound. They never knew the full magnitude of the queen's power and now it seems that they were going to find out.  
  
Out of anger Nemesis grabbed Relena by the throat hauled her off the floor. Relena's feet dangled high above the floor.  
  
"Now listen very closely." She growled low in her throat for emphasis. "You are to reframe from any further contact with the pilots. To not do so would prove hazardous to your health. If you need to speak to any one of them, one of MY guards will be present. You will address them in accordance to MY official ranking whenever we are diplomatically socializing. Do I make myself clear."  
  
Relena felt the same fear that that L2 brat evoked just a short time ago. All she could was nod her head in compliance. Relena dropped to the floor in a huddled mass quietly sobbing.  
  
"Capt. Yuy, please escort the princess to her room and then meet me in mine." Nemesis swiftly crossed the lab retracing her wings as she went. She stopped briefly at Sally, who stared blankly at the Amazon.  
  
"Sally, we will be leaving shortly. I will send my sons in here to aid with the clean up. Also, keep the baby out of sight. I do not want Lt. Maxwell to see her. Is that understood?"  
  
Sally just nodded her answer for fear her voice would betray how she really felt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The long drive went along in an uncomfortable silence. The driver watched the road and other vehicles pass by. The passenger stared out the window watching the city go by in flashes. The scenery slowly changed from commercial buildings and house to densely covered forest.  
  
"We are almost there" Heero announced, his internal clock alerting him of the time.  
  
"Remember Yuy, get in quick and find Duo, and get the Hell out. Mara and Trunks will be standing by."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The pick-up truck pulled into a long driveway of the base that housed the captured Shinigami. Neither of the occupants of the truck showed nervousness or fear. A guard emerged from the guardhouse to inquire about their business.  
  
"This is a restricted military base. No civilians are allowed." The guard vented obviously he hated his job.  
  
"He does not speak." The sultry alto vice answered.  
  
"Really" The guard finally got a good look at the passenger. He bent low into the open window. "I am here to meet with Commander Nicolai Sumantra."  
  
"And who might you be young lady?" The guard asked grinning like an idiot. One simple name had him on the run. "Nemesis."  
  
The guard staggered back as if he was punched in the face. He practically ran back to his shed and radioed to the main compound that their long awaited guest had finally arrived. After some minutes the guard returned.  
  
"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to park your vehicle over there and walk. You will also be body searched to make sure that you're not caring any weapons."  
  
Heero and Nemesis found themselves inside the gates cautiously moving toward the main building when more guards appeared and surrounded them. Two guards separated Heero from Nemesis while she stood there with her hands in the air.  
  
"We need to check for weapons" One of the taller guards said.  
  
"My servant is unarmed."  
  
"Do you honestly think we're just gonna take your word for it, lady?"  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, but wearing an outfit like that? Were do you think he's going to put it?" Nemesis smirked.  
  
Everyone carefully looked over the brown-eyed youth (A/N: Shh, don't say anything but Heero has in colored contacts). He was wearing what seems to be a snug form fitting black spandex body suit.  
  
The body suit had long sleeves that stopped at his wrists, and a low u- shaped neckline. The outfit was completed with black leather boots. Showing off well-defined muscles and a lean body. Yes, the boy was very pleasing to the eye.  
  
"We will accept your word on this for now." The taller guard said while lustfully gazing at her 'servant'.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once Lt. If you or any of your officers touch him, you're dead." Her vice dropped a few degrees lower.  
  
The Lt. In charge laughed a little. "I'm just admiring the view."  
  
"Well, don't it's in your health's best interest to keep it to yourself." She dropped her eyes to his groin with a scowl.  
  
"What's he to you anyway?" He asked nervously as he felt his fatigues became unbearably tight.  
  
She slowly encircled Heero. Her hands lightly touching him. He lowered his head in submission to show them her authority over him. "He's my concubine." To show emphasis she grabbed the back of his dark hair snapping his head up and crushed her lips upon his. When she finished the bruising kiss, he lowered his head again.  
  
The Lt. stood there with eyes and mouth wide open. After a minute or so he finally motion for the boy to be taken. "Okay, Vince you do the body search on her."  
  
Extentanl speakers crackled from being turned on. ["Welcome, Nemesis! We have been waiting a long time for you."]  
  
"Now that I am here, release the gundam pilot!" She spit back.  
  
["I'm afraid that I can't do that just yet. I have to make absolute sure you are who you say you are."]  
  
"What kind of trick are you up to?"  
  
["No trick my dear just a series of tests. The first test is for you to make into the main compound. The men around you are highly skilled Martial Artists and weapon experts. Do be careful they have explicit instructions to kill you if you're an imposter. Oh! And one more thing, good luck."]  
  
The speaker disconnected the feed. Nemesis was now going to get a warm-up. The guard was still trying to body search her. She counted a total of nine sharp shooters atop of the three buildings, three to each building. She figured that if the ground troops fail to subdue her then they would be the ones to take her down, probably with tranquilizers no doubt.  
  
"Hey baby? When we're all done here why don't we hang out for awhile, if you know what I mean." The guard winked at Nemesis. She just stared at him while he pat her down then sliding his hand back up between her legs. He missed the Sais in her boots and her other hidden weapons.  
  
"Why? So I can be bored to death." She said dryly.  
  
"Why you bitch!" He slapped her. All the other men laughed as she spun to the ground in a tumbled heap. "Why don't we just cut to the chase fellas and have out fun right here?" Another man suggested.  
  
Nemesis was still on the ground. "Now, if we did that, then I wouldn't be able to *kick.your.ass*!" She brought up her left leg and kicked the guard in his stomach sending him sailing across the open courtyard.  
  
The other guards watched in fascinating shock as the Amazon moved. Reaching into her boots she pulled out her Sais twirling them in sync. She positioned one along her the length of her right arm and positioned the other aimed forward.  
  
They all lunged for her; she back flipped out of the encroaching circle. She landed behind two of them. Screams of death could be heard as she impaled the men with the dagger like weapons.  
  
One by one the guards fell. One of them did kick the Sais out of her hands but she recovered from the blow. Nemesis began her pressure point assault. One jab to the heart and it was over. Death was instantaneous.  
  
The sharp shooters took aim and begun their bergage of darts. Nemesis flipped and dodged the darts. She made her way to the first building scaling up the wall quickly. She approached the three guards. "I'm over here boys."  
  
As the guards turned she flung her throwing stars killing them on impact. Nemesis continued on until she was the only one left standing. "Martial Artists indeed" She snorted retrieving her weapons that she lost early into the fight. She then proceeded to the main building.  
  
Once inside she was accosted by a hoard of doctors in lab coats. She let them lead her into an examination room. After a few minutes another doctor entered the room.  
  
"Hello. My name is-"  
  
"Dr. Caryn ValJean" Nemesis calmly interjected. Her head ached a little from the use of telepathy but as long as she didn't over do it she would be fine.  
  
"Yes and you must be Nemesis. I'm here to do a few tests if you don't mind but first I need to draw some blood."  
  
"Look. I'm here for the release of the gundam pilot not your test subject. And besides, my blood will solidify before the tube is filled." Nemesis smiled. A confused look was on the good doctor's face.  
  
"But I need to confirm that you are the real deal"  
  
"Very well, but I warn you if you try any thing that I do not approve of pause I will not hesitate to kill you." Nemesis threatened. She needed to give Heero time to located Duo then all Hell will break loose.  
  
After six test tubes of useless blood the doctor gave-up. 'I don't get it?' She muttered to herself. She gathered what she could and left. "The commander will visit you after I give him my report." The doctor gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Nemesis stood at the window looking out into the darkness of night when a figure shimmered into the room. The Amazon turned and greeted her guest.  
  
"It's been awhile?" The queen said.  
  
"Yes. Yes it has"  
  
"So, what brings you to the realm of mortals?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"I have a message. The gods will allow your child to live provided that you give-up your parental claim and declare Duo the birth mother."  
  
"Why? When he's the father." Nemesis didn't understand what the gods want. Any thing that they did never made sense to her.  
  
"They know that. However, they feel that because of his lineage his offspring should live. After all, the child will grow-up to be Great like her mother and father." The woman quietly waited for an answer.  
  
"Okay, Celeste what's the catch. The gods are not doing this out of the goodness of their hearts." Nemesis demanded.  
  
"Duo needs to legally wed and bind the marriage by midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Damn you all! That's not enough time to perform the ceremony and have them bind it!" Nemesis was livid.  
  
"I will send word to the princess and make sure that she has the banquet all ready. The only thing you have to do is get Duo and his mate to the altar."  
  
"They are finally coming together. Duo's capture is going to bring them closer together. They do not need a child to complicate things. What if they do not agree to this?" Nemesis said pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Then the child will die." The deity removed her hood on her dark cloak revealing a long knee-length braid. She stepped closer to the Amazon queen. "Do not worry Nemesis. Every thing will be how it should."  
  
"I hope you're right Celeste. I hope you're right." Nemesis glanced back out the window. She was once again alone in the sterile room to her thoughts, but little did she know that she watched from a hidden camera.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once Heero took care of his guards and dispensed with the contacts, he wasted no time locating Duo. Most of the guards in this sector were not needed. He had discovered that for some unexplainable reason the former commander died at the hands of the Deathscythe Hell pilot as well as a few others. Oz has had him quarantine since the incident.  
  
He hacked into the computer to release the locks on the door. He slipped quietly into the cell. As the door closed Heero was grabbed quickly from behind but soon his attacker found themselves on their back staring into blazing Prussian eyes.  
  
"Duo, why did you attack me?"  
  
"Heero?" Bright violet orbs blinked in confusion.  
  
"Hai. It's me. I'm here to get you out." Heero offered his hand and helped his partner to his feet. Duo took note of Heero's attire and suddenly felt warm. "Duo, you okay?" Heero noticed how flushed the other pilot looked.  
  
"Yeah, man. I'm fine. May I ask why are you wearing spandex?"  
  
Heero gave a little smile before he answered. "I poised as Nemesis' concubine. It was the only way I could get in here."  
  
"Nemesis is back?" Duo's eyes widen from the shock of the warrior's return and Heero's sudden beaming smile. He wished that Heero smile more often, his smile was beautiful.  
  
"Hai, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's get you out of here." Heero reached inside his boot and pulled out a mini headset radio. Slight static could be heard over the earpiece then a female voice came through.  
  
"Mara here"  
  
"We're ready" Heero's flat tone announced.  
  
"We're on our way"  
  
Mara and Trunks located Heero's energy signature and levitated to the cell window. Mara looked inside and saw Heero standing next to a very beautiful boy with long braided hair. She almost dropped out of mid-air when she saw the one that they were rescuing. After a few seconds Mara pulled herself backed together. "Heero. I need for you two to stand back."  
  
Mara and Trunks blasted a huge hole in the wall. Alarms were sounding off as Mara grabbed onto Heero and Trunks scooped-up Duo. Neither pilot questioned their 'ride' as they flew off into the night.  
  
The group landed at camp some distance away. Trowa and WuFei were waiting. Duo was the first to recover. "What the fuck is going on?! How in the Hell can you guys fly?!"  
  
"My name is Trunks and this is my step-sister Mara. My father is a Saiyan Prince from a planet called Vegetasei. I am half human half Saiyan. Mara's father is from a conquered planet called Quadrant 51. Both of our races have the ability to fly."  
  
Duo relaxed somewhat but he didn't let up on the questions. "I've heard of Vegetasei. That was destroyed a long time ago. How can you still be alive if the last of the Saiyan race lived almost a millenium ago?" One thing you gotta know about Duo was that he knew his history.  
  
"After my father and mother died. I went to Nemesis asked her if I could stay with her. She told me that I could stay with her for as long as I wished. I was granted immortality as well as Mara and the others. In return we protect and serve Nemesis. Not that she needs it of course."  
  
"How old are you?" Trowa quietly asked finding Trunks story a little intriguing.  
  
"When I became immoral I was twenty-five and the same goes for Mara. My real age pause I couldn't tell you. I lost count after two hundred." Trunks said while shrugging his shoulder.  
  
The pilots face vaulted. They couldn't believe it. The lavender hair boy was over two hundred years old. What's next? They will be telling them that they were gods and could command the people around them.  
  
"We better be getting back to Sank before Oz finds us out here." WuFei stated after getting over what the other youth told them.  
  
"What about Nemesis?" Duo asked not moving from his spot next to Heero.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She will be fine." Mara answered.  
  
~ Sank Kingdom ~  
  
In the common room everyone was watching the wide screen movie television listening to the news.  
  
[---The cause of the massive explosion is still unknown. However, sources say that the Gundams might have played a huge part in the destruction of the ruin research facility. In other news---]  
  
The former Oz general stood looking at the sad faces before him. "Do not worry I'm sure that they made it out in time."  
  
Just when Noin was about to speak they heard. "Weee'rre baaack!" Quatre's head snapped-up to the lively voice. 'Duo' he whispered. Said person walked in the room with his friends close behind. "DUO!" The Arabian jumped up from his seat and crashed into his friend. Muffled sobs could be heard as Duo hugged him.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Q. I'm here and everybody's fine."  
  
Sally was the next to approach the group. "How are you feeling Duo?"  
  
"I'm just tired. Those doctors pumped me full of junk and I can't seem to keep a single thought straight."  
  
"Well, let's go to the med-lab and let me look you over."  
  
Duo disengages himself form Quatre and passed him over to Trowa. Once the blonde had calmed down, Trowa escorted him to their room. Noin joined Sally to assist her with Duo. Treize and Zechs left to set-up peace negotiations with Oz, again. As always, WuFei went to meditate somewhere and Trunks and Mara wanted for the others to return. Heero wasn't as lucky to leave the room unnoticed.  
  
"Wait! Heero."  
  
"Relena. We've been through this before. Why are you making it difficult?"  
  
"Because I know that Nemesis is wrong"  
  
"No she isn't. Nemesis told me something before all this crap went down, but what I wanna know Relena is why you feel that we belong together?" The princess' smile faulted somewhat but Heero wasn't finished.  
  
"I know that you've been having dreams of another life." He started moving toward her.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about Heero." The boy closed the gap between them before he delivered the final blow.  
  
"Yes, you do. You see I was there Relena or should I say Catrina. Especially when I wrapped my fingers around your throat."  
  
Her hand shot-up quickly to her neck. Indeed she had been having dreams, more like nightmares when she was called by that name he mentioned. It was the same one over and over. How she killed Duo and then Heero choked her to death.  
  
From those dreams she came to hate the braided boy because he had the one thing she always wanted and never could have. She would wake-up crying scared of the dream but it was just a dream, right? If it was how did Heero know what happened.  
  
Heero stood only a breath away. Locking his cold blue gaze with her scared Cornflower blue orbs. "Stay away from Duo and me Relena and there won't be a repeat performance."  
  
He turned quickly walking toward the medical wing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally had given Duo a clean bill of heath. The only thing that he needed was some rest, but he couldn't. The far away sound of an infant crying was getting to him. He padded soundlessly down a hallway and made a few turns. Duo came across what looked like nursery.  
  
Behind the glass picture window in a clear bassinet was a baby wrapped in pink. The poor thing was crying her heart out. Duo carefully looked around the room searching for someone. After five minutes he gave-up. Duo made his way in the nursery to the infant. All crying ceased once he picked her up and held her close.  
  
"I don't see a name tag for you. Hmm, so that means I'm gonna have give you a name. Um, how about pause uh, Alexis?"  
  
The baby cooed in his arms and decided to grace him with bright eyes. A startled gasped erupted from his lips as he looked into silver-violet orbs then he noticed the mop of chestnut hair. Duo was beside himself the infant resembled him and Nemesis, but that could not be, Nemesis would have told him, right?  
  
"Duo"  
  
The owner of the name turned to find his friend looking at him with all- knowing eyes. Duo was mad. He was beyond mad. He was hot.  
  
"Heero, please tell me that you didn't know?" Duo asked indicating to the soft bundling in his arms. The Wing pilot saw the hurt look in Duo's eyes and the moisture the gathered around them.  
  
"You were never meant to find out about her." He simply answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Should he tell him? He couldn't break his heart any more than necessary but the braided boy needed to know. "Nemesis knew that you would become attached to the baby and she couldn't risk you having an emotional break- down because the baby only have twenty-four hours to live."  
  
Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That doesn't make sense? Alexis looks perfectly healthy to me."  
  
"I know Duo but as a genetic safeguard Nemesis can only bare children with those of royal blood." By this time Heero had Duo in his embrace lightly stroking his braid and back.  
  
"There must be something that we can do?" Violet eyes looked pleadingly into Prussian orbs. Heero shook his head no. "Actually, there is something that you can do."  
  
Both boys turned and saw the Amazon standing in the doorway. She slowly made her was to them. She was tired and it showed. Nemesis hasn't fully recovered from childbirth the previous day and on top of that she had to destroy the Oz research lab.  
  
She slept most of the day and now only a few hours remained to perform the joining ceremony. She noticed that Relena had every thing prepared. Now, the only thing left to do was get them to agree with the arrangement.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The party celebration was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying himself or herself. No one questioned Relena's sudden urge to throw a part, and frankly they were glad. After Duo's rescue and the destruction of the Oz base they needed to relax.  
  
Even Lady Une may an appearance. Ever since her run in with Nemesis she stayed away from the dangerous silver-blue eyed beauty. Une was now almost seven months into her pregnancy. Zechs and Noin couldn't believe it when His Excellency announced that he and Une were expecting their first child.  
  
However, Zechs and Noin held a secret that no one in the room could probably fathom in a million years. Except maybe the other five people that were there to witness the event.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sitting in their room Zechs and Noin were looking over a recent proposal drawn-up by Queen Serenity to be submitted at the next conference meeting when someone knocked on their door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
They were both shocked and pleased at the same time to see none other than Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. For some unexplained reason they knew that they young gundam pilots made a cute couple despite that they were the same gender. They clearly saw how much the young pilots loved each other. Although, they never said a word, Zechs and Noin knew from how they behaved when the other was in trouble.  
  
"I take it that this isn't just a social visit." Zechs said slowly rising form his chair.  
  
"Zechs, we need to ask you and Noin a favor." Heero said. Nothing in his voice revealed as to what the pilots could possibly want.  
  
"We-we uh we need you to be witnesses at our wedding ceremony." Duo asked nervously.  
  
Zechs and Noin's mouth dropped opened and hit the floor. They recovered before either boy decided that is was a bad idea. "Are you sure? I mean marriage is a big step but if Zechs agrees then I have no problem with it." Noin replied looking at the Lightening Count, who merely nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Meet us in the chapel in 2 hours, and do not tell anyone about this. Duo and I have our reasons and will inform every one of our union." Heero stated.  
  
Once they boys left, Zechs removed his mask. Running his fingers through long matted bangs. He let out a low sigh. "I wasn't expecting them to say that" His low rich tenor voice filling the silence. Noin shook her head and replied as well. "Neither was I."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The grandfather clock chimed tem times. It was ten o'clock. Nemesis stood rooted to the window star glazing. Her guards and the other pilots mingled with each other. Heero was never too far behind Duo. He wanted to keep a close eye on him just in case Relena decided to pull something last minute.  
  
Heero walked next to Duo as he was chatting away with Geta and Zar, who he had found out, were Trunks half-brothers. Heero gently tugged on his braid without gaining suspension. That was Duo's cue that it was time to leave.  
  
"Um, I'll talk with you guys later." Duo said as he turned to his husband.  
  
"We need to go." Heero whispered. No other words were needed. This was their wedding night and both were a little nervous about what was going to happen in just a short while. Duo gave a slight nod.  
  
"Nemesis told me that she have a surprise waiting for us in our room." Duo said smiling.  
  
Heero could only imagine what was waiting. Nemesis was a walking sex goddess and she left nothing to the imagination. Her very presence oozed sensuality. He still remembered when she kissed him when they were trying to rescue Duo. His blood was on fire and he almost stopped breathing. He grew hard from the moment her lips touched his. From that brief encounter he realized that he was attracted to girls just not to Relena.  
  
Before the couple could make their exit, gunfire erupted in the ballroom.  
  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! OUR DEMANDS ARE SIMPLE! TURN OVER THE GUNDAM PILOT 01 AND NEMESIS!" a girl with cropped blonde hair stated while her partner lined everyone along the walls.  
  
Heero and the other pilots knew that they could take out the would-be kidnappers but civilian casualties would be far too great. No, another plan was needed.  
  
The other girl was looking the crowd over. Searching. Obviously they knew who they were looking for. It was only a matter of time before they found the soldier and the warrior queen.  
  
"Thara?" The blonde looked over from the crowd of partygoers to her partner. "What is it Marlene?"  
  
"This is pointless" Marlene hissed. Tapping her weapon against her thigh. Everyone was sitting on the floor. Some people were huddled together out of fear except one lone figure that stood looking out the window.  
  
"Maybe I can help you." The tall woman turned around to greet her foes.  
  
"You're who we're looking for. Where is the gundam pilot?" Thara demanded.  
  
"Sorry, he's on vacation."  
  
The girl raised her weapon. "I don't like your attitude or smart mouth." Nemesis slowly eased away from the window. Since she had time to sleep more she was back a full strength.  
  
"I'm guessing that Dermail sent you two here to try and obtain me again."  
  
"He wants his perfect soldiers and that's what he's going to get." This time it was Marlene that answered.  
  
"Too bad he's not going to get it" Nemesis raised both her hands and extracted the weapons. The girls looked shocked beyond anything. They weren't told about this.  
  
Nemesis pulled out her staff. "Now, I'm willing to bet that you girls are just here to ruin a good party, but you see---" She paused as she extend the stick. "---if you want a fight I'll give you one and believe me this is one battle that I plan on winning."  
  
The girls stood in a battle stance as Nemesis charged them. The crowd watched on as the queen swung the staff at their heels. Thara went down immediately. Marlene was knocked unconscious once she hit the floor. Nemesis turned around as she separated the staff in two and begun her assault on Thara.  
  
The girl didn't know what to do strike after strike Thara was utterly helpless. However, Marlene managed to sneak up behind Nemesis and disarm her but that was the least of their problems. Nemesis turned sharply and applied a pressure jab to Marlene's forearm. The limb twitched and she cried out it pain.  
  
Nemesis pivoted on one foot while executing a full body turn bringing her other foot down to break Thara's leg. Another anguished cry was heard. Nemesis landed perfectly between the girl's the fight was over.  
  
Two quick jabs to Marlene's throat and the questions began. "Alright, tell me why Dermail really sent you here." Marlene huffed but said nothing. "There is no need for you to struggle. Tell me what I wanna know or die slowly from the lack of blood flow to your brain!"  
  
"He-he wants the ba-baby! He knows that you had a kid and wants it" A surprised looked was on Nemesis' face as she fled from the ballroom. "Hey! You promise to let me go if I told you what you wanted!"  
  
The lithe Amazon stood at the door. "No, I told you that there was no need to struggle. You were going to die regardless." With that she disappeared running toward the nursery.  
  
The ballroom was a tattered mess. The guards and pilots ushered the guests to the door to leave. After what happened it was best if everyone went home. The estate guards picked up the body of Marlene and the unconscious Thara. Nemesis would deal with her once she returned.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre with a concern looked. He had that feeling also that something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. "Quatre?"  
  
"I'm fine, Trowa. I think that I just need some rest. A lot of emotions are running high and it's giving me a headache."  
  
"Very well." Trowa told Heero that he was taking Quatre to their room and putting him to bed.  
  
"You might as well get some rest yourself Trowa. There's nothing else that we can do." Heero said looking around the chaos.  
  
The taller pilot gave a nod and left. Trowa felt a strong pull from Heero as he stood next to Duo but couldn't place the feeling. Too much was going on in his head to figure it all out. He'll deal with it in the morning.  
  
WuFei and Sally were tending to anyone that was injured as well as Zechs and Noin. Luckily Treize had already took Une to their room. The Imperial Guard was standing by just in case any thing else happened. Relena just stared at Duo with hated filled eyes. She would have Heero no matter what.  
  
::Duo, I need for you and Heero to come to the nursery quickly please::  
  
"Hey, Heero. Nemesis just summoned us. Let's go."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The pilots were greeted by silence. The look on Nemesis face told them what they were not prepared for. Heero's internal clock told him that they were too late. He kept Duo at the door. He didn't want Duo upset anymore than he was already.  
  
"That bastard!" He hissed quietly. "That bastard took our daughter." Duo leaned into Heero's chest and cried softly.  
  
Prussian eyes met sad silver-blues ones. Nemesis didn't know what to say. She stood by an empty bassinet. Now, more than ever she wants this war to be over. She's ready to go back home and rule her planet how it should be ruled. She was tired of the gods and their games.  
  
She was ready for her existence to end. She could handle the rebirths but she couldn't handle how one man just destroyed three lives with one simple action. She turned and faced the couple. "I'm sorry. I failed."  
  
"No, Nemesis you didn't fail. You did every thing that was in your power to prevent this. Besides, you did something that I will always be thankful for and that was make us see that we belonged together." Heero said. He held Duo closer. "We can always adopted later." He finally said with a smile.  
  
Nemesis kept her thoughts to herself. "I'm glad that you feel that way Yuy. Why don't you guys get some rest? We need time to figure out what we're going to do next because I want Dermail's head on a platter."  
  
She walked out of the nursery leaving the couple staring after her.  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You need some rest" Heero suggested but he had other things on his mind. After all *this* was his wedding night.  
  
"Yeah, your right Heero. Let's go." Duo said totally missing the mischief dancing in his mate's eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero and Duo finally made it to their room. They decided to let Trunks stay in Duo's part of the room while he shared the perfect soldier's. They stealthily entered the darken room and walked by the young sleeping immortal. Heero cautiously opened his bedroom door only to the greeted by glowing scented candles. He heard Duo gasp behind him as they came in and shut the door.  
  
That scent. It was cinnamon. That was Duo's scent. Heero was in heaven. On the corner night table was a basket filled with assorted tubes of lubricant and condoms as well as flowers and mixed fruit; in addition to wipes and hand towels. Nemesis wasn't kidding when she said that she had a surprise waiting for them. This was not something that they were expecting.  
  
Duo turned and faced Heero. His breath tickled his elfin face. "We don't have to do this you know. I'm mean the only reason why we were doing this was because of Alexis and she's no longer mmffphh"  
  
Heero kissed him quiet. The kiss was tender. Heero glide his tongue over Duo's lower lip asking for admittance. The braided boy parted his swelling lips and let Heero in. Duo couldn't believe it. His dream was actually coming true. He had wanted to do this for so long and now is was happening.  
  
He moaned into the kiss. Heero reached behind him and pulled loose the bind that held the long thick rope of hair in place. Heero pulled away and lead him to the bed. The Japanese boy eased the American onto the mattress.  
  
His hands roamed the lithe body beneath him. Heero saw Duo plenty of times in only a towel but tonight he was going to see it all. He removed Duo's black jacket and white collard shirt. Heero could feel the tightness of his spandex shorts but he was going to take his time. He lowered his lips to Duo's once again taken him with much need.  
  
Duo moved his hands down his partner's sides and pulled up on the tank top and tossed that on the other side of the bed. Heero began his decent he move to his neck licking and sucking on the tender fleshed there. Biting into skin Duo whimpered from the sensation as Heero trailed his tongue over the bruised flesh. Marking him as his. He went a little lower, circling his tongue over one nipple until it became pert under his torture while slowly teasing the other.  
  
Duo wiggled under to agonizing slowly pace that Heero set. His harden member rubbed against Heero's stomach. He wanted more contact and he wasn't getting it. Heero slid his tongue down Duo's firm stomach. Perfect not an ounce of fat anywhere.  
  
Heero ran into another roadblock but not for long. He slowly ghosted his hands up his husband's thighs rubbing against his hard cock. He unzipped the baggy pants. He slipped them off and tossed them away with the other discarded pieces of clothes.  
  
Duo wasn't wearing any boxers. How convenient. Heero smiled at that thought looking down at him. His mate's long hair was spreaded out beneath him a like a river of honey adding a celestial look to his being. Duo was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Duo's member bounces slightly from the sudden release of his clothes. He was going to get Heero back for making him wait. He was painfully hard and needed release but he would buy his time. Once again Heero lowered himself to where he left off on Duo's stomach tracing his tongue around his need. Duo bolted his hips forward to letting him know that he was neglecting something very important but Heero ignore him.  
  
"Dammit! Heero! Stop being a tease!" Duo growled.  
  
"Rather impatient?" Heero said. Finally he decided that play time was over. He needed this as well. He ran his tongue along the under side of Duo's harden flesh and over the slit tasting the wetness that escaped. He heard a slight moan but wasn't for sure. Heero circled around the tip and took him deep. Duo thrusted his hips forward but Heero held him down.  
  
Duo was in heaven. He felt the warm wetness of Heero's mouth on him almost swallowing him whole.  
  
"Oh! God! Heero." The blue eyed boy licked and sucked on him as if he was a popsicle. Nipping at the flesh lightly.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Duo was on the edge, he didn't know that Heero would be able to do this to him. Then the sensation was gone.  
  
"What the fu---" Duo was not happy when Heero pulled away from him, but then he saw what his husband was up to. Heero removed the last of his clothes and opened one of the many tubes of scented lube. Heero had poured a gracious amount on his fingers and went back to his previous position.  
  
Slowly, Heero slid one finger over his love's entrance coating it with the lube then he pushed one finger in. Duo hissed from the invasion but quieted after Heero put his sweet lips back on him. Making him forget about the pain. Heero added another slender finger with the first preparing him. Duo's eyes popped opened when Heero found his spot. Stars danced slowly in front of his eyes as Heero moved his fingers in and out hitting his pleasure zone with each movement.  
  
"Yeess!" Duo cried out. He felt the pressure building within him it was only a matter of mere seconds before--- "You bastard!" Heero had again left him hanging without release. Now, Duo knew what type of lover he had. Heero had no mercy on him. He wasn't going to beg but he would be damn if Heero didn't finish the job some time tonight.  
  
Heero just laughed at the passion gaze look on Duo's face. He also saw the frustration clearly written there as well. Heero was torturing himself by not fulfilling his needs.  
  
Duo noticed that Heero removed his fingers and felt something larger. /Oh, god, yes this is it!/ Heero slowly pushed his way in through the tight rings of muscles. He exhaled. He never thought that Duo would feel this tight. The braided boy felt the pulsing sensation of his lover's shaft in him filling him. It was almost too much to bare.  
  
Alone tear escaped the violet orbs Heero licked droplet. Duo began to move. Heero pulled out slowly and moved back in. Again his pace was slow and Duo was not having that at all.  
  
"Faster!" He demanded.  
  
Heero complied with the simple request. He thrusted faster into the slight body below him. Sweat poured off them as the only sound was heard was their heavy breathing and skin slapping again skin.  
  
"You.Are.Mine.Duo!" Heero growled in his ear. He reached between their slick bodies and begun stroking Duo's redden cock in time with each thrusthed that he pounded into him.  
  
"AHH!!! YEESS!!! YEESS!!! Right there baby!!!" Duo shouted as he spilt his essence all over his stomach and Heero's. The dark haired boy followed soon after his lover's loud call filling Duo with his seeds.  
  
They were totally unaware that their bodies were wrapped in a soft blue- violet glow as their souls became as one.  
  
Heero collapsed on top of Duo panting hard. He had managed to grabbed the towel on the night table and wipe them off. Heero pulled up the covers over them and slung his arm over Duo's slim waist.  
  
Heero kissed him on the temple. Duo was finally his and he was never letting him go. He pulled his love closer to him spooning against his back. The candles had begun to die out casting the room in total darkness. A soft purring sound could be heard from the now sated Duo as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
If the room had been lit the couple would have saw each other's markings, one of a Scythe and the other of a Sword. The mark of Death and War.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Duo and Heero are together. Guess what happens when you know who finds out. And has anyone figured out who is the mysterious deity?  
  
Well, tell me what you think? That was my first 1x2 lemon. If is sucked then I'm sorry. Nemesis 


	11. The Real Shinigami

Chapter 10: The Real Shinigami  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: This about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Nemesis: Thank you sooo much Aiko Namika for the insight on my grammar and other hints. My beta reader has been slacking off lately so I've been doing a lot of the editing myself (although I'm not doing a good job of it) but that let's me know that I need to keep on working at it ^_~ Now, about that 1x2. I have no idea how I should go about redoing that but I you have any suggestions please by all means drop me a line.  
  
If anyone else has any suggestions or comments please email me or leave it in your reviews. Thanks again. Now, on with the fic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone was gathered for breakfast except for Duo and Heero. No one seemed to mind that the pilots were not in attendance except the princess.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"I believe that he and Duo are still in bed." Trunks answered as they noticed how tired he looked. He almost noses dived into his plate a few times.  
  
"Well, Heero I can understand, but Duo. Why would he be sleeping in?"  
  
"Maybe it's because they were up very late last night." Trunks growled. He was still pissed-off at the fact that the pilots kept him awake all night long doing god only knows what. He couldn't believe that anyone would have that much stamina for sex. They were like mad rabbits.  
  
Relena kept pushing the young immortal's buttons. "What in the world could they have been doing to sleep through breakfast?"  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to comment but was stopped.  
  
::Now, now Trunks. For those who were not at the ceremony:: Nemesis mentally spoke to her guards. ::Relena and the others do not know that Duo and Heero are married. They will be the bearers of this news. Not us::  
  
When Nemesis finished said couple walked in. "Goood morning everyone."  
  
Duo came charging in at full speed just stopping long enough to grab a plate. Heero however, took his time much more slowly than usual. He quietly sat down while Duo place a mug of black steaming coffee in front of him.  
  
Breakfast resumed on in an eerie silence. Relena took note of the sly looks from both the love of her life and that braided fool. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two of them especially when Heero turned beet red for no apparent reason.  
  
"Heero, are you feeling all right? You look a little flushed."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"He's fine Relena. Nothing to concern yourself about." Duo said as he sat down next Heero with a mountain of food.  
  
"I was not talking to you! I was talking to Heero." Relena almost shriek but by this time Heero had shielded his face with his left hand.  
  
::Duo::  
  
Heero's call went unanswered. Duo was so caught up arguing with that obnoxious blonde that he didn't hear Heero.  
  
::DUO!::  
  
"WHAT?!" He had turned and glared at Heero, who sipped on his coffee.  
  
::Calm down. I'm tired and I have a slight headache from the lack of required sleep. I don't feel like listening to her fight with you this morning:: They had realized that they could communicate telepathically with each other after they had made love last night. Duo was now in full possession of reading people's thoughts. He had found his soul mate.  
  
To everyone's puzzlement Duo had not said another word since his outburst.  
  
Quatre felt that something was going on with the Wing pilot. "Heero, I think that Miss Relena does have a good found reason about your health."  
  
Heero slowly raised his head and looked at everyone who stared back at him. He glared at Duo.  
  
::This is your fault. If you had remained quiet like I told you too, we would not be going through this::  
  
::Hey! You told me last night or rather this morning that we were going to tell everyone. You might as well get it over with::  
  
The ever-diplomatic princess decided to try to smooth things over with Heero while trying to avoid Duo. She still has not forgiven him for her being out of the good graces with Nemesis. She went quickly to his side and latched onto him in a death grip hug.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like you had the flu or something."  
  
::Get her off you!:: Duo hissed mentally. He sat there fuming while shooting daggers into Relena's chest.  
  
"Relena, we need to talk." Heero said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course Heero." She answered excitedly. Relena slid her hands into his. She absently fingered the small piece of jewelry. Realization took hold of her. She blinked. "Heero, what's this?" She held up his left hand to reveal the shinny gold wedding band.  
  
"Di-did you get married?" Panic rose in her voice.  
  
Heero looked around the room. He noticed that his friends and ex-foes were openly staring at him and the ring. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Heero turned slightly away from Relena. "Last night Duo and I were married." His paused briefly as Relena choked out a low 'no'.  
  
"That's why we had that banquet?" Quatre said while trying to hide his smile. He knew that something was going on between Heero and Duo, but he had always got sidetrack with his own relationship with Trowa. Now, Heero just confirmed his inner feeling.  
  
"Maybe I'm missing something. Correct me if I'm wrong, but why have the party if we didn't know that you two were married?" WuFei asked slightly confused.  
  
"It wasn't for us. It was for Duo's baby." Heero flat out stated.  
  
"That can't be?! When did Duo father---" Quatre trailed off looking toward the figure standing in front of the window. "That's why you left Nemesis?" Quatre asked as he revealed a long forgotten puzzle piece. Nemesis simply nodded.  
  
"WHAAAT???!!!" Everyone was floored.  
  
"Nemesis was pregnant with Duo's child. I was the only one who know." Heero replied.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are married to Duo?" WuFei asked again through gritted teeth.  
  
Duo remained quiet as Heero continued; he already knew what his husband was about to say and held a solemn expression.  
  
"Duo saw the baby. Nemesis was trying her best to keep that from happening because she knew that the baby would die exactly twenty-four hours after birth."  
  
"How could the be? The baby is in the nursery?" Noin said she had personally looked in out the baby before the party.  
  
"No, Noin. The baby died last night." Heero answered.  
  
Their gazes were now set upon the normally loud happy-go-lucky teen, whose eyes were glassy but no tears spilled from them.  
  
"For reasons unknown the child was allowed to live. Providing that Nemesis give-up her parental rights. Nemesis had to declare the father as the child's birth mother and that the 'mother' had to marry before mid-night last night." Heero let out a low sigh and gently place his hand on his mate's shoulder. Duo bowed his head.  
  
"Heero, something's not adding up here. The banquet started before 10:00pm which meant that you two were married before 8:00pm, so that fulfilled the requirement for the child to live, right?" The desert prince inquired.  
  
"That's half way corrected Quatre."  
  
"So, what the Hell happened Yuy?" WuFei demanded.  
  
"Because of the little mishap mid-night went by unnoticed, but by then it was too late. Demail had managed to get in and kidnap Alexis."  
  
"Yuy, you were married before 12 am. What is it that you're not telling us?" WuFei argued.  
  
This time the Amazon spoke. "They had to consummate the marriage before midnight so that it would be binding to the gods." Nemesis answered while everyone looked back at the newlyweds.  
  
She continued on. "No, but that didn't happen. Marlene and Thara were Oz spies. Dermail somehow found out that Duo was the father of my baby and they wanted her. Because of Duo's bloodline the gods were willing to allow the child to live. Only if Duo married and legally bind the marriage."  
  
Relena choose at that moment to find her voice. "So that means that since you didn't consummate the marriage---" Her hopes and dreams of marring Heero was now within her grasp. "---you can get the marriage annulled, right?" Cornflower eyes searched cold lifeless Prussians.  
  
"No." That was all Heero answered.  
  
"What do you mean no? Nemesis said that you didn't consummate marriage." This was not happening. Heero was actually thinking about staying married to that low life.  
  
"No, Relena. I did not say that. I said, 'They didn't consummate the marriage before midnight." Nemesis now faced the envious princess.  
  
At that statement Relena's face registered shock then anger. "Wh-what?! Why, why you bastard!"  
  
No one had seen it coming. She dashed pass Heero and lunged at the violet eyed youth. She had caught him off guard. Relena punched and slapped with blind fury. A gunshot went off ceasing all havoc in the hall.  
  
The princess felt something hard behind her head then she heard low threat. "Get off of him now." Then Heero pulled back on the hammer. He looked over Relena's shoulder to make sure that Duo was okay.  
  
A low growl could be heard as Relena slowly raised herself off of the pilot. Nemesis sensed what was going on but she reacted too late.  
  
"EVERYONE TAKE COVER, NOW!!!"  
  
An eerie fluorescent purple light engulfed the now still body on the floor. The light exploded sending everyone across the dining hall. All who stood were Heero and Nemesis.  
  
"What the Hell just happened?!" WuFei cried out as he picked him self off the floor.  
  
The figure on the floor slowly rose. Unbelieving eyes stared at the man. A braid of chestnut hair flowed behind him and violet eyes no longer bright and lively but dark and mysterious. He out stretched raven wings. The span was least twenty feet long and the end tips barely kissed the floor. Feathers danced around them.  
  
"Everybody listen to me! DO NOT TOUCH the feathers, if you do you'll die upon immediate contact." Nemesis warned. They all stood motionless as the feather drifted to the floor and disintegrated leaving nothing behind.  
  
Heero dwarf under the six-foot man. Locking eyes with each other Heero knew that look and the person behind it. Heero witnessed it so many times and he was now manifested into full being.  
  
Nemesis stalked over to Relena and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "By the gods Relena! Do you see what you have done?!"  
  
The young princess nearly cried as the warrior squeezed her tender flesh. "I didn't mean it to hit Duo. I---I-didn't want Heero to be with him. I love him."  
  
"You selfish bitch! I will deal with your jealousy later. Right now, we need to deal with him." Nemesis abruptly let go of the quiet sobbing teen.  
  
The golden hair Arabian clutched at his heart. Emotions swirled within him. "Nemesis what happened to Duo?"  
  
Trowa had to help him over to the queen. He was feeling the force of the emotions as well.  
  
"That's not Duo." She confessed.  
  
"Woman! Are you crazy? Anyone know that that's Duo!" WuFei yelled.  
  
"No, WuFei. She's right." Heero said still staring into black pools of violet.  
  
"Well, whom the fuck is that if it isn't Maxwell?!" WuFei grounded out.  
  
The figure resembled an older and mature Duo not the sixteen-year-old gundam pilot. The traditional priest uniform had disappeared and was replaced with body armor and black kilt wrap. A black hooded cloak was tucked between the massive wings bellowing under the braid.  
  
The Wing Zero pilot turned around to face his Chinese friend and said, "It's Shinigami."  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Guess who stopped by for dinner?  
  
Well, I don't know about you guys but I think that all kinds of Hell is about to break loose. Tell me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. Thanks ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	12. Blood of a God

Chapter 11: Blood of a God  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: This about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
{ Italics }  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The occupants of the dining hall could not believe their eyes. Their friend, Duo, the most lovable person that anyone would fall in love with, who proclaimed himself the legendary god of Death; was indeed the real Shinigami. It was a long time coming. Throughout their time together the pilots caught glimpses of Duo's altered persona, but no one in their right mind would have guessed that that being would be in full command. Damn, you Relena.  
  
Dark violet eyes searched the hall. Shinigami's gaze fell upon Lady Une and started toward her, but he didn't get far as Heero sidestepped into his path.  
  
"TREIZE, GET UNE OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Heero yelled over his shoulder. With no questions asked the General promptly left with the Lady.  
  
Feeling the amount of power that Shinigami was giving off Quatre almost fainted, if his partner was not by his side to hold him up he would have surely fell to the floor.  
  
"Quatre, are you alright?" Trowa asked, he too could feel the immense power radiating off of Duo.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Duo, he feels like Nemesis but stronger" The blonde replied.  
  
"Okay! Can someone please tell us what the Hell is going on?" Zechs demanded, but before anyone could respond Shinigami's gaze was turned onto his source of anger.  
  
Relena was suddenly thrown roughly against a wall. She slid down to the floor and lay there unconscious. Noin inched her way over to the fallen princess.  
  
"CAREFUL EVERYONE! HE'S TELEKENETIC!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Nemesis, can't you do something?" Quatre pleaded. Shinigami's power was beginning to crush him. Nemesis stood her full height with her arms stretch out in a protective poise.  
  
"Heero, whatever you do, do not touch him" She warned the Wing pilot.  
  
"I am well aware of what can happen." He answered.  
  
"Shini, we need you to calm down. You know what could happen if you do not?" Nemesis started, hoping that the enraged god of Death will listen.  
  
Shinigami's power surge was lowering a bit as well as his wings.  
  
"You know Nemesis? I could never deny you or Odin of any thing."  
  
"I know that Shini and I also know what you are capable of; and right now you are in no frame of mind to think clearly. Let us talk with Duo and see if we can get Odin---"  
  
"NO! I'm in full control and I will be at my maximum! I will find Odin once I've gained the rest of my powers, and once I have them I will back for Catrina!"  
  
Heero couldn't believe were the conversation was going. "Nemesis" he whispered, but before he could act Shini ran toward the clear story window. Glass shattered every where. The wind calmly filled the hall. Nemesis was about the give chase when Heero grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me, Yuy!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what is going on with Duo?"  
  
With a muttered curse in her native tongue, Nemesis accepted her fate. She took a sit back the table and crossed her long slender legs on the top. Heero and the others eyed her with caution.  
  
"Right now the city is in danger" She stated as matter of fact.  
  
"Explain?"  
  
"Imagine what will happen if Death was set loose upon the world with no sense of control or balance?"  
  
"What I wanna know is why he was going after Une?" Zechs interrupted before they could get the full story from the Amazon.  
  
"And what was he searching for?" WuFei asked.  
  
"He was searching for an innocent." Nemesis answered.  
  
"Why?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Shini needs the blood of an innocent to gain the rest of is power, seeing that he was killed by an interloper."  
  
"But was does that have to do with anything?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Even though Shinigami is Death, he is pure of heart. It's not in his nature to be mean to anyone unless they hurt him or the one that he loves. When he gets his hands on the required substance, he's coming back to finish what he started." All eyes locked on the prone form of Relena.  
  
"There has to be some other way that we can stop him?" Noin said.  
  
"Without his mate to kept him in check we are putting ourselves and the pause entire city in danger." Nemesis said as she glared at Heero.  
  
"O.M.G! You're saying that---that" Quatre choked out faintly.  
  
"I'm saying that without his other half, Shini will cause more havoc and chaos than this whole bloody war. As long as his wings are unfurled he's dangerous."  
  
"So all we need to do is find Duo's other half?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Listen for a moment. Let's say we find this person. How is she supposed to get close enough to Duo? You heard Nemesis, one touch and we're good as dead." WuFei declared.  
  
All eyes stared at each other. Quatre knew that Nemesis was holding back on something. "Who *can* touch Duo?"  
  
"Shinigami is Duo's dormant self, well was until a few moments ago. Shini only awakens when Duo is highly irate and even then that is only for a brief period of time. Also, Shini is Duo's immortal self.  
  
There are three types of beings who can actually touch him in this form and survive. The first being is a full deity. The second is a demi-god, and the third would be Shinigami's life mate and that person would have to meet one of the first two requirements." Nemesis explained.  
  
"Great! So, now we have to search for a god?" WuFei howled.  
  
"Wait!" Heero suddenly turned around. "Shini was dormant, just laying in wake until he was released. What if the same is true about his other half?"  
  
"But Heero, say we do find her? How are we supposed to get her dormant self or her immortal self released?" Quatre said.  
  
"Maybe the same way that Shini was?" Heero paused for a moment.  
  
{Death and War has joined once again--- Heero, once you figure out what that missing piece is your life as well as Duo's will be as it should---}  
  
Heero looked directly at Nemesis. "Duo's mate isn't a she." Nemesis silver- blues danced with pleasure.  
  
::You figured it out:: Her all knowing smirk played across her lips. Heero nodded his response to her.  
  
"Heero why wouldn't Duo's mate be a 'she'?" Quatre asked with curiosity twinkling in his aquamarine eyes.  
  
Prussian blue orbs held the blonde's gaze and simply stated, "Because Duo's life mate is me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The lone majestic figured graced the halls of the New Port City Memorial hospital. No one knew who it was, but many guess that this person was up to no good. They had never seen any one with a rich flowing golden-brown braid and enormous raven wings. The person's style of dress seemed to be a little out dated, more like the third century bc.  
  
His footsteps were soundless. A pin drop could be heard in the hall silent halls of the hospital. The shuffling of boots sounded off from the direction of the elevators. Security guards were called in, as the black clad person was about to enter a private room.  
  
The figure looked at the name on the door 'Caryn R. Weiss'  
  
As he turned the handle he heard, "HALT!"  
  
The person stopped and turned around in one fluid motion as if he was floating on air.  
  
"Okay, buddy! Just put your hands up and come quietly with us." One of the guards warned.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Don't make us use unnecessary force on you pal."  
  
"Now is not your time Allen."  
  
The look the man gave unnerved him a bit. "H-how do you know my name."  
  
"I know all of your names, now if you will excuse me I need to tend to the young lady in this room." The stranger went on but was stopped again.  
  
"Sorry, friend. I'm afraid that I can't let you do that Miss Weiss is very sick and I won't let you hurt her."  
  
The man turned back around dark violet eyes blazing with anger. "You and your men have no idea who you are deal with. I'm giving you fair warning now gentlemen. Leave me be to go about my business, or end up as a heap of quivering flesh on the floor?"  
  
"I don't think so." Allen's decision already made clear.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The massive winds spreaded wide and slender arms stretched forth. A florescent purple draped around the man and his eyes glowed a deathly violet. His hair was blowing by and unseen wind. The security guards took an unsteady step back.  
  
They felt the floor trembling slightly underneath the rubber sole of their boots. As they gazed upon the being they saw electricity dancing around his lithe form. No words could describe the creature in front of them.  
  
He looked a like a god of some kind or a sensual angel that came to tempt them all but whoever his was they somehow managed to piss him off.  
  
"Say good-bye." That was all that his said. All of the guards went sailing throw the air down the hall. The nurses hid behind their workstation counter. None of the guards move after that.  
  
The room was dark and quiet. The heart monitor bleep every few seconds to alert a visitor that the patient was still alive but barely holding on. The person's breathing was slow and swallow as if the oxygen was not working properly to supply the adequate amount to survive.  
  
The dark figure made his way to the frail body. Shinigami quickly set about doing what was necessary for him to gain the rest of his powers.  
  
He sliced he palm and grabbed hold of her bleeding hand. A hot white- purplish light erupted from the hold but he held on as fog began seeping from under the bed. Slowly it covered the floor of the room and escaped under the thin crack of the door.  
  
He dropped to one knee releasing the hand of the quiet girl. The heart monitor was now a steady blat line bleep. Shouts could be heard on the other side of the door as they tried to force their way in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone just stared at the Wing Zero pilot. He was Duo's mate but seeing how they fit together it made sense. Quatre was the first to come out of being shocked.  
  
"Question, How would you have chased after Duo when he flew threw the window Nemesis?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. What's important that I could have stopped him."  
  
"What do you mean could have?" WuFei said, not liking the sound of that statement.  
  
"Once Shini gets what he wants I will be powerless against him."  
  
The Perfect soldier dropped to one knee and silently cried out in pain. A blue florescent glow surrounded his body.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Quatre cried out, as he made his way toward is friend. As suddenly as the pain began it stopped. Heero stood looking strangely at the others. "I-I don't know." It felt like his skin was on fire.  
  
Nemesis slowly rose from her chair heading toward the broken window. She didn't get very far when she heard that all to familiar sound, the hammer being pulled on Heero's gun.  
  
"Alright Nemesis! Tell me what the Hell just happened?"  
  
She turned around and looked into flaming cobalt orbs. "Your transformation has begun."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinigami looked off in the distance of a white void. No longer did he stand in the hospital room. He saw spirits of people floating off to their destination of Judgement and Rest. One in particular waved with a bright smile whispering 'thank you' and she disappeared into a soft glowing oval portal.  
  
Another figured appeared by his side. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again?"  
  
"Duo has been keeping me under lock and key." He said.  
  
"Well, dear you are Duo." His companion flashed him a bright cheery smile.  
  
"So, I've been told."  
  
"Now, that you're back my job will be a little easier now."  
  
"Just don't expect to much from me okay. Besides, most of my time will be occupied by Heero." His memories merged into one when he received his powers.  
  
"Which reminds me, when are you going to give me---"  
  
He held his hand up to silence his companion. "Please not now. We just found each other and I plan on keeping him to myself for as long as I can."  
  
"Fine." His companion huffed. "The gods gave you a rare gift---"  
  
"Alright! I'll talk to him about it. Anyway, I have to get goin' I have some unfinished business with a certain blonde. It was good seeing you again."  
  
"Shini, please don't do anything that you will regret."  
  
"Celeste, Catrina killed me and Odin and not to mention my unborn child. How in the heck do you expect me to handle this?"  
  
"Nemesis made sure that she would never come between you and Odin again. And right now you have other things that you need to worry about besides her."  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
"This war. If you and the others don't put a stop to this, this world and other planets will cease to exist."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that this military group known as Oz will cause the destruction of the entire universe if they are not stopped."  
  
"Odin is yet to be released"  
  
"Even so, you still need the other three as well as Nemesis to stop this madness. Time is of the essences. Nemesis is trying to keep all of your friends under check now, but I'm afraid that even as great as her strength is she will not last long if the others gain their power. Now, go."  
  
He embraced his companion pulling away to briefly look into mirror violets.  
  
"Take care my son" Then he vanished from sight.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Wow, what a sudden turn this took. Okay, Duo is in full possession of his powers and memories. Something going on with Heero. Wanna take a guess what? And what about the other pilots. Do ya think anything is gonna happen to them? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, Jordan you did guess right about Celeste ^_~  
  
Reviews please! Thanks for waiting! Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
Nemesis 


	13. The Immortals

Chapter 12: The Immortals  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: This about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
{ Italics }  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The silent teen held the Amazon at gunpoint. Her guards surrounded the both of them. Neither one was backing down nor heeded the warning shouts from around them.  
  
"Drop your weapon Capt. Yuy!" The female commander yelled.  
  
"Heero don't do it! Please lower our gun," Quatre interjected.  
  
Nemesis took stock of her situation. She knew that she could beat Heero but that would only add more fuel to the growing fire that was raging inside of him. She needed a different plan to get out of this.  
  
"You already figured out that Duo is Death." She stated keeping a steady gaze at the boy. Heero gave one quick nod. Then Nemesis added, "And you my friend is-"  
  
"War" Heero whispered the rest of her sentence. He finally lowered his weapon.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."  
  
"YOU KNEW?! You knew this entire time! Why?!" Heero was getting mad again.  
  
"Of course I knew. As your chosen protector it was my duty to know. Zeus and Hera as well as your father and Duo's mother did not want another repeat of the same incident all those centuries ago."  
  
Nemesis dropped her gaze before continuing. "I watched you and Duo throughout the years come together have a family live to be older than time itself. During those times the gods felt that there was no need to wake your other personas.  
  
But in this life time you were turned into a uncaring unemotional tool of war and I was not going to stand-by and let you cast Duo away like he was some type of high school crush that you could just forget."  
  
"And that's when you got involved with Duo." Heero's voice grew distant.  
  
"You were being stubborn. You were trying to ignore the feelings that Doctor J grounded out of you. I merely got involved with Duo to bring those emotions out faster." Nemesis admitted, and she was right, if Heero wasn't being such a total jerk to Duo, Duo would not have left but no.  
  
He had to be the Perfect Soldier. He chose to ignore his own feelings which in turned hurt Duo. Now all this crazy shit about Duo being a god and him being one as well was almost too much to swallow.  
  
God only knows what other surprises were in store for them. Nemesis calculations were correct. She managed to lay the perfect plan. She got pregnant, whether it was intentional or not, the gods saw the opportunity for a love that was lost so long ago to be renewed once again. When Nemesis told them what they could do to prevent a senseless death both pilots agreed.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The nursery was quiet except for the soft cooing sounds cooing from the baby. Duo couldn't accept what was going to happen to his only daughter. To just find out about her and then have her suddenly snatched away from him was too much.  
  
By this time Heero held Duo in his embrace lightly stroking his braid and back. For some strange reason it felt right to hold Duo in his arms as if they were always together, and it didn't matter if Duo was another boy. Heero's thoughts were interrupted when Duo asked a question.  
  
"There must be something that we can do?" Violet orbs looked pleadingly into Prussian blues. Heero opened his mouth to answer when they heard, "Actually, there is something that you can do."  
  
Nemesis approached them looking run down and beat-up, but she continued. "I received a messaged from the gods on Neo-Olympus. It stated that the child will live provided that if you, Duo, agree to the arrangement."  
  
"Like what?" He asked with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not going to pussyfoot around with you on this. The terms are simple. A) I renounce my right as birthmother and give it to you. B) You as the 'birthmother' must get married and C) You must get married and consummate the marriage before midnight tonight."  
  
"Now hold the phone! What kind of freaking arrangement is that?!" Duo was not a happy camper.  
  
"You either swallow your pride and do it or let her die. The clock is ticking Maxwell."  
  
Duo looked into the expressionless face of his partner. Heero nodded his head in silent agreement that this was the only way.  
  
Duo turned back to the female warrior. "Okay, Nemesis. If this is what I have to do to save our daughter then I'll do it, but somehow I don't see you as marriage material." Duo said brightening the gloomy mood a little.  
  
Nemesis smiled and shared a knowing look at them. "Your right Maxwell. I'm not the marrying type. However, if I had met you when I first ascended to the Amazon throne and you were of proper birth then maybe."  
  
"So what do I do now? It's not like I can take an ad out in the paper." Duo walked over to the bassinet and gently placed Alexis down. She fallen asleep in his arms not that long ago.  
  
Nemesis smile grew eve more. This couldn't be more perfect it the gods themselves have planned it. She was up to something and Duo knew it couldn't be good. "The answer my sweet Shinigami is staring you right in the face."  
  
/Oh, no! She doesn't mean---/ Duo was starting to sweat bullets.  
  
"Ahh, but I do." Nemesis put on her sultry voice and looked from Duo to the mute Wing Zero pilot.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." Heero finally answered after being silent throughout the entire conversation.  
  
"WHAATT?!" Duo's eyes popped out of his head.  
  
"I'll do it under one condition. No one else will know about this until we tell them."  
  
Nemesis shook her head like a doll. "See Duo that wasn't so hard. I'll make the preparations for the ceremony. I suggest that you find witnesses to sign the certificates. Later."  
  
"But-" Duo tried to protest but Nemesis was out the door quicker than driving a nail in a coffin. Well, his coffin to be exact.  
  
"Shit! Heero, man. Um, you don't have to do this. You, uh I mean that is to say-" Duo was beside himself. He couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened. Heero placed one hand on Duo's shoulder and put the other one under his chin and forced violet eyes to look at him.  
  
"I'm doing this because I want too Duo. I really didn't see myself living after the war, but now I have a reason. I've been denying myself of feelings for you and I hated Nemesis for taking you away from me, which made me realize how much I cared for you."  
  
Duo could only stand there speechless. Never has Heero said this much with so such passion. Heero wasn't finished shocking the braided youth.  
  
"I know that it is sudden to rush something like this but I wanna be with you no matter what and make this work." Duo was so happy that he started crying. He hugged Heero putting everything he had into the hug.  
  
Heero knew that he made the right decision. He would never forgive himself if he sadden Duo again. Now, only one more thing to do to make this moment perfect. He wrapped his arms around Duo and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Duo, will you marry me?"  
  
Duo cried harder. Heero just made him the luckiest guy in the world. "Yes. Yes Heero I will marry you." He whispered back.  
  
Heero finished wiping the tears off of Duo's heart shape face. He was about to kiss him when Duo grabbed his hand partically pulling his arm out of place. Not that it really hurt mined you.  
  
"Duo, where are going?" Heero asked as Duo lead him out the nursery.  
  
"We need witnesses, right?"  
  
"Hai" Heero answered still not sure where they were going.  
  
"Well, I know just who we can ask." Duo said.  
  
Ten minutes later they were standing outside the door of Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin. Duo's neverousness came back as soon as they were told to enter the room.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Heero was about to say something else when the object of all their problems began waking.  
  
"Are you all right Miss Relena?" Noin inquired helping the girl to an upright position.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. My head just hurts that's all. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Woman, have you lost what little mind you have left? You just turned Death a loose in the mortal world. That's what happened!" WuFei spat.  
  
"What???" Relena was clearly confused.  
  
"We just discovered that Duo is an immortal and somehow Miss Relena you woken his dormant side." Noin quickly explained.  
  
"I didn't want to believe my dreams." Relena spoke mostly to herself. She started to cry again. "I knew that Heero and I were meant to be together. We were suppose to get married have a family but I never imagined that he and Duo were destined that way."  
  
"Your selfish actions brought about a chain reaction with the rest of the immortals. It's only a matter of time before they surface." Nemesis barked. "I warned you to stay away from the pilots but no.  
  
You continued feeding into Duo's anger but instead of you killing him this time around you managed to bring the axe down on all of our necks. You better pray to whatever god that you have and hope that Duo and Shinigami's memory are intact when they merge into one."  
  
Nemesis walked away before she went with her first plan and that was to eliminate the blonde.  
  
"Don't you think that you were a little harsh on her Nemesis." Quatre said from behind the tall warrior.  
  
Nemesis turned to the Arabian. "It was no less than what she deserve. If she would have listened to the Fates the first time Death and War would have lived out their existence peacefully."  
  
"So what happened?" The petite blonde asked.  
  
"To make a long story short. Catrina was jealous of Shini because he was with Odin. Not only that but Shini was pregnant with Odin's child and that was enough to drive Catrina crazy. She killed Shini and in do so she also killed Odin. Their lifelines were intertwined. As revenge for killing his lover and unborn child, Odin killed her with his bare hands."  
  
Everything was always about Duo back then even now and Relena couldn't bare it anymore.  
  
"I think that we've heard enough of the story Nemesis." Relena went over to Heero in hopes of trying to gain his heart. "You don't really believe all that nonsense do you? I mean-" But Heero cut her off.  
  
"The story is true Relena and you know it. You have pushed me far enough. If and when Duo returns we are outta here." Hero said trying to get a hold on his rising temper.  
  
"Heero, you can't man that?" Noin went beside the princess knowing what was coming. The soldier leveled a deadly look at the princess.  
  
"Something happened this morning between Duo and me. I had a flashback from a long time ago. Duo and I have always been together. You, Relena, have no part in my future nor were you ever a part of my past.  
  
Should you decide to interfere with any of us again---" Heero eyes narrowed as blue flames flickered in them as his voice lowered. "---I will kill you."  
  
Relena staggered back and slumped against Noin crying hard on her shoulder. Noin could only put her arms around her to soothe away the hurt caused by the soldier's threat. Zechs, having been quiet so far, didn't sit well with the results.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER LIKE THAT!"  
  
The former Oz soldier lunged at the youth, but Heero quickly dodged the attack. He grabbed onto the older man; both went down as Heero caught his foot in Zechs' stomach flipping him over. Zechs landed on his back with a resounding thwack.  
  
Both soldiers were quick to recover. They begun sizing each other deciding what would be the best plan to take out the other. Nemesis watched with intensity. She knew it was only a matter of time before Heero made his final transformation, and this fight was evident of that. Flames danced rapidly in Heero's cobalt orbs.  
  
::Zechs!:: Nemesis called out the warning.  
  
::Do not try to persuade me to back out!:: Zechs spat.  
  
::I know that you want to protect Relena. However, if you fight Yuy now before Duo returns, I can not guarantee our safety::  
  
::He has treated her badly since I've been here and I will no longer stand- by and watch him treat her that way any more::  
  
The Lightening Count lashed out toward Heero. His right connected to they young boy's jaw. Heero took the full impact of the strike. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He tasted the bitterness of the red substance. His pulse rate climbed from the rush he was feeling of having to fight his rival.  
  
Heero aimed for Zechs' stomach again. The blow made him double over and drop to one knee. While Zechs was bent Heero swiveled on one foot, striking with the other at Zechs' head. Another loud crack was heard. It was Zechs' helmet crackling down the middle.  
  
After gaining some of his breath back, Zechs got to his feet once again. He charged Heero in hopes of winning the match against the fearsome gundam pilot. For every hit that Zechs made Heero blocked it but Zechs wasn't as lucky. Heero's movements were too quick for him to follow and defend himself.  
  
Zechs was not prepared for the next strike against him as he swung for Heero's head. The teen ducked and swept the count's feet from beneath him. Once again Zechs found himself on his back.  
  
Heero back flipped landing with his feet around Zechs head trapping him. Heero was about to snap Zechs' neck when he was suddenly propelled through the air then he slid across the dining hall's finely polished wood floor.  
  
"Zechs are you alright?" Nemesis asked as she held out her hand to help him to his feet. His helmet divided in half form the repeated onslaught from the Wing Zero pilot. The broken mask revealed rich flowing Platinum blonde hair. Zechs' bangs fell neatly into place barely hiding light sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks"  
  
"I told you not to engage him in a fight. You can't win!" Nemesis proclaimed. "Why doesn't anyone fucking listen to me!"  
  
"Why? He's nothing but a mere boy who happens to a gundam pilot."  
  
"Heero is no mere boy. Because you stupidly challenged him, the call of the fight triggered the rest of his transformation. Look at him."  
  
Everyone in the hall looked at the smaller teen, and then they all took cover. Heero was engulfed in a bright florescent blue light. Seconds passed as the light explodes from around him. Heero emerged with longer hair as well as a taller body frame.  
  
His pectoral muscles glistened through the half-opened black leather vest. The short sleeves also showed well-defined biceps. Long muscular legs were hidden under form fitted black leather pants. The outfit was completed with knee high black leather boots.  
  
"Oh, shit! This can't be good" Zechs growled.  
  
"Okay, woman! I am tired of you yanking our chain! Tell us what the hell is going-on?" WuFei seethed. He unsheathes his sword and held it on Nemesis. This was definitely not good. Since Sally wasn't in thee room, any control over the Altron pilot was next to impossible.  
  
"I'm not telling you a damn thing Chang!" Nemesis barked back.  
  
She knows what's going to happen, but she didn't care. This madness was going to end. Quatre jumped for the dark haired boy but it was too late. WuFei's sword already hit its mark. Nemesis clung to her stomach as blood seep through her fingers. Quatre held on to her trying to stanch the flow of red. His hands and wrists were drenched with it.  
  
Aquamarine eyes stared into black orbs. "You didn't have to kill her WuFei"  
  
"She had been playing us ever since she arrived here. Nemesis had orchestrated the whole situation between Maxwell and Yuy. She knew that they had magical powers and it was only a matter of time before that power was unleash."  
  
The small blonde checked for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
"But WuFei, you heard what Heero said and you know that he wasn't lying about Relena. Everything that Nemesis did was to prevent Relena from interfering with Duo and Heero's relationship again. She has also helped us fight against Oz."  
  
"She will be our down fall Winner, and I will not stand by and watch her tear this team apart." The dark eyed teen countered.  
  
"This isn't right." The Arabian whispered as crystal tears stream down his angelic face. At the same time a heavy down pour begun outside. Mara was still standing next to the window. She glanced out and saw thick storm clouds. In the far off distance lightening struck every few minutes.  
  
/Tears from the heavens/ She thought.  
  
WuFei stood ready to leave. "Justice has been served."  
  
Words spoken that will change their lives. Everything happened at once. WuFei fell unconscious to the floor. Then the foundation began to rumble.  
  
"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" Noin yelled still holding Relena.  
  
Furniture pieces chattered around the hall. The tables and chairs slid across the floor. Above Quatre, a chandelier began crumbling. Trowa saw this and sprang into the air. The guards, Relena, Zechs, and Noin watched in awe as Trowa morph into a large lion. His thick brunette mane hung to one side covering an emerald eye. Huge tan wings were spreaded about shielding Quatre from the shards of glass.  
  
"Good merciful Hera!" Mara shouted. Trunks and the others ran to the window. They couldn't believe that sight before them. A fire-breathing dragon descended upon the estate. It was enormous. Smoke filled the hall as it exhaled.  
  
The creature peered into the dining hall, its dark eye zoomed in on the unconscious form of the Chinese warrior and in one quick fluid motion it leaped in through the broken window. The green scaly beast transformed into a stream of fire. It entered WuFei's body like a snake and disappeared from sight. It the situation couldn't get any worse, Quatre suddenly cries out.  
  
The blood that covered him seeped into his skin. The downpour outside turned into a full-scale storm. A flash of burning white light encircled the desert prince. Quatre was on his hands and knees crying uncontrollably.  
  
The light slowly ebbs to reveal massive angelic wings that fluttered gently behind the newly transformed being. The white body armor covered Quatre's torso was decorated with a low relief etching a cosmic battle. A white chain armor kilt covered his mid-section area ands topped just above smooth creamy thighs. Quatre's full battle amore was completed with matching gauntlets and laced-up sandals with shin guards.  
  
The occupants in the hall could not admire the view of the angel. The bright glowing white light that radiated from him blinded them.  
  
In all the chaos and confusion everyone forgot about Heero. The twins went over to check on the boy but they were sent back. The Japanese boy stood his full height of six-one. His unruly chocolate hair was swept back into a long ponytail.  
  
"Unbelievable" Trunks said mostly to himself.  
  
"You know? I always wanted to know what the god of war looks like." Mara voiced to Trunks. He just frowned and looked at her with a cold blue gaze.  
  
"Mara, what did mom say about those three?" Trunks asked referring to Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei.  
  
"From what I've just witness I would have to bet that Quatre is the angel fallen from grace. Trowa is the mythical beast, and WuFei is the last dragon of Justice."  
  
"Why is Quatre a fallen angel?" Ka asked.  
  
"He's a Arch-Angel to be precise and he was cast down to Earth because he fell in love with one of the beings of here." Mara explained.  
  
"Wait don't tell us---" Zechs said as he waved his hand to prevent Mara from continuing. "Let me guess. He fell in love with Trowa." Mara nodded her head. "Are there any more surprises that we should be aware of?" Zechs injured.  
  
"No. I think that's everything." Mara answered.  
  
The remains of the broken chandelier began to move. Nemesis rose from underneath the rubble of glass.  
  
"MOTHER!" Ka and the other Imperial guards shouted. Nemesis took in the scene around her. She instinctively pulled out a long shared form her abdomen. The jagged glass was nest to the gaping hole where the Altron pilot ran her through.  
  
She tightly grabbed the crystal piece and pulled. The sickly sound of blood could be heard as the piece gave way from being stuck to her flesh. The wounds that she sustains mended automatically. No trace of even a scar was left.  
  
"What took you so long to wake?" Trunks asked with a smirk. That look reminded her of his father so much it hurt but there was plenty of time to think of friends later.  
  
The Amazon dropped the glass and it shattered into tiny fragments on the wood floor. Silver-blue eyes danced with mischief as she smiled at the demi- Saiyan. "I'm well over eleven hundred years old Trunks. Please allow me some time to resuscitate. Besides, I kind of fell asleep."  
  
Nemesis eyes locked into Prussian-blues immediately. She knew something was different about him but couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Where's Shini?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Odin." She admitted not sure of how he would handle the news.  
  
"This is unacceptable Nemesis" He responded in a calm voice.  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact that o stopped me in the first place Odin, he would be here right now. So, the only thing that we can do is wa---"  
  
"SOLDIERS!!! Oz soldiers are entering the city!"  
  
A communications officer ran in cutting off Nemesis. Odin didn't take too kindly for the intrusion. The officer was lifted from the floor and gravitated toward the half god. An invisible chokehold was the young officer's reward.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Odin demanded. The officer tried to take-in air but it was useless, Odin was slowly squeezing the life out of the poor boy.  
  
"Odin, we are in the middle of was and you want to kill a military servant who just informed us that we are under siege?"  
  
Odin tossed it over in his head for a moment and released the teen. The boy ran out of the not sure what the heck just happened but he wasn't going to stick around to find out either.  
  
"Now Odin, if you are finished scaring the hired help, please assist me with WuFei."  
  
He followed Nemesis over the still unconscious youth. Nemesis looked down at the shameless sight of the Chinese boy and nudged him with her boot. WuFei instinctively went into a battle stance before he got his barings together.  
  
"You! But I---I" He sputtered.  
  
"Killed me?" The young scholar nodded his head. "You forgot one very important thing about me Chang. I am an immortal just like you. If you had your battle sword, I would be dead." Nemesis explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" WuFei took a good look around him. His narrow obsidian eyes landed on Quatre first. The blonde was an angel adorn in pure white. Then he noticed that Quatre was tenderly hugging a gigantic beast of some sort. The low purring gave away that it was cat. The one visible emerald orb suggests that either WuFei was dreaming or that animal was Trowa. Lastly, WuFei's gaze fell upon someone he had only seen in dreams of forgotten memories.  
  
~ Start of Flash Sequence ~  
  
"Chang, make sure that Shini does not go out alone." The monotone vice instructed. Onyx eyes looked into worrisome Cobalts.  
  
"Odin"  
  
"Someone what Death and I'm not about to let them have him. Not without a fight."  
  
"Shini can take care of himself." The Asian officer offered.  
  
"I know that and I can always count on you my friend" The demi-god replied.  
  
"I will protect him with my life"  
  
"I know you will WuFei"  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
"NOOO!!! An anguished cry was heard thought the camp and the echo was felt over the entire hillside. The commander ran quickly into the tent. Blood. It was so much blood that Asian officer almost tossed his stomach.  
  
"Odin!" The commander saw the young demi-god shooting invisible daggers at his lover's murderer. The fey god didn't even notice his friend's arrival as he exchanged words with the noble.  
  
"I did it for us Odin" She cried out.  
  
More harsh words were dealt but it didn't stop the wrathful god from making god on his threat. In on swift motion Odin strangled the jealous princess before his fell to his death. The Chinese officer watched in silence as the four deities chanted words in an ancient language that would reunite the lover once again.  
  
"Chang, I will be taking over Odin's army. Have the men ready to move out." The tall figure said.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Sir."  
  
"Don't worry" The deity answered as cobalt eyes began to water. "We shall see them again."  
  
"Very well. What are your orders Lord Ares?"  
  
"I'm going back to Olympus. During that time I want you to burn this place of the ground. Then march on to Athens. The Athenian army need some help." The deity shimmered from sight along with the other three.  
  
The leading officer walked out of the tent and announced what had happened. The commander stood in front of the tent just a few feet away. He held up his right hand and a ball of fire formed. The blazing sphere did not burn his hand for it was a part of him. The orb grew until it was the proper size to consume everything inside the temporary home that Shini loved so much.  
  
Flames licked-up toward the sky as he sent a prayer to see his beloved friends again.  
  
"Commander Chang, the men are ready now."  
  
"Very well. Let's depart from this place of sorrow." The Chinese officer whispered as he turned away from the resting-place of Odin and Shinigami.  
  
~ End of Flash Sequence ~  
  
"Someone had stole some weapons made by Hephaestus. You were mortally wounded in battle and you requested that Ares finished the job. The gods of your country made it so you would separate from your immortal form. The dragon would once again reunite with you when you protect those who you cherish the most." Nemesis added in.  
  
"I remember. Odin?"  
  
"Yes, WuFei. It's me" Rare smiles spreaded across both of their faces. A loud explosion rocked the foundation.  
  
"Okay boys the stroll down memory lane is over." Nemesis said.  
  
"We can't counter the attack without Duo." WuFei said.  
  
"Nemesis. We need to got Greece." Odin stated.  
  
"We do not have time Odin. Duke Dermail is ready to destroy the Sanc Kingdom then he's moving on to Crystal Tokyo and once he's finished with that we might as well kiss the known Universe good-bye."  
  
Another loud explosion erupted. This was not good. Of all the most inconvenient time for an attack. The immortals just gained their power and memories and o top that Duo still has not returned. Nemesis headed out the door when the communications officer showed-up again.  
  
"Excused me Your Majesty?" The officer said bowing slightly.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Nemesis replied feeling tired. She hasn't had any rest since the banquet and that was three days ago. She couldn't understand how in blue blazed Heero worked on twenty-four hours of sleep sometimes even less than that. Her attention was brought back when the officer mentioned Dermail.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Duke Dermail is waiting for an answer Your Majesty" The young teen repeated.  
  
She was too tired to listen to the message again. Nemesis read the officers thoughts.  
  
"Shit!" Nemesis uttered as she ran off to the main conference room. The last time she was in this room it was discovered that Duo had been captured and kinds of Hell broke loose after that.  
  
The Amazon flipped a series of switches and opened a channel to speak with Dermail.  
  
"So nice of you to return my call Nemesis." The old man mocked.  
  
"It's Your Majesty. Remember Dermail I out rank you by title only." Nemesis leaned forward all playfulness gone from her tanned face. "Let's cut the bullshit Dermail. The Sanc Kingdom has no intentions on surrendering to Romfellers, so you might as well blow that notion out your ear."  
  
"Your Majesty, you seem to be under the illusion that you can beat the Foundation. We have you out numbered." Dermail boasted.  
  
Nemesis went back to her reclining position and put her feet up on the table. Another bad habit she pick-up from a long ago friend. "That my be true but I have a dirty little secret." She smirked.  
  
Her look totally unnerved Dermail. His face faltered somewhat but he recovered quickly.  
  
"You have nothing that can save you and don't forget I have you daughter."  
  
"And I would greatly appreciate it if you return her to me so she can receive a proper Amazonial burial."  
  
Dermail's face completely lost any composer that was left. The girl was his bargaining chip for the rebels to surrender. How could this woman possibly know that the child was dead.  
  
"Why, Duke, you seem a bit shocked about something. Is everything all right?" Nemesis taunted.  
  
"No. Everything is fine. We have the body preserved."  
  
"Good. I will send my attendant to retrieve her. I also have another request." Nemesis said as a last minute idea popped into her head.  
  
"If it's within reason."  
  
"Amazonial burials last for 7 full days and the first night takes place under a full moon. And seeing that a full moon is not for another two days I request a cease fire until the day after the burial rite." Nemesis asked.  
  
Dermail was little skeptical. He looked at the warrior trying to find anything that smelt like a trap, but the only thing he saw was sorrow in haunting Silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Very well. I will hold off attacking until suck time but I warn you . If you deceive me in any way I guarantee you that your execution will be most unpleasant." He ended the transmission.  
  
Nemesis buried her face in her hands. "Good merciful Hera. Now what?" She said out loud to herself.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to Odin and go to Greece." A monotone tenor spoke out in the quietness of the room.  
  
Nemesis gave a low groan. She could feel a migraine coming on. "Not now Ares and what are you doing her?" She asked raking the appearance of the tall deity.  
  
"Were you asleep when Zeus told you what you should do when they reawaken?" The other immortal questioned as he ran his fingers through dark unruly chocolate hair.  
  
"Meaning?" She was starting to get irritated with him.  
  
"Meaning that the Fates prediction will come to pass." He smiled at her as he walked around the conference table.  
  
Nemesis gave it some thought. "How could I be so stupid."  
  
All of the pilots were missing the one most single important element as good soldiers.  
  
"Tell Pegasus to take you to the old temple of Zeus in Athens. From there Odin will show the way." Then he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Alone once again Nemesis mused to herself. "Well, I guess we are off to Greece."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry, it took so long to post but I've been busy with school and work. Plus, I've been sick a lot. I'm sick now so please have petty on me ^_~  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think about the turn of events now that every one has gained their powers and what do you think that they will find in Greece? Has any one guessed Ares part in this yet? If so, let me know.  
  
Nemesis 


	14. Destiny of the Warriors

Chapter 13: Destiny of the Warriors  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ, Sailor Moon, or GW characters but Nemesis, Mara, and Saleen are mine.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships and if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me with this fic. I had tossed it around for over a year and was unsure of how it would be received. I'm overly elated at the reviews and comments. They have really helped me in trying to finish this fic. Without your support and encouragement I probably would still be looking at chapter 9. Special thanks to Jordan who's been very vocal about the going ons with everything. Please continue Jordan, I love hearing from you. Another special thanks goes to Phoenix Storms who's giving me a little insight on not to take what people say to heart ^_~  
  
Oh, by the way Phoenix, when am I going to get to read the next chapter for Wolfkin? If anyone doesn't know Phoenix Storms has a wonderful fic about the GW boys called Wolfkin, if you haven't checked it out please do! You'll love it. Now, on with the story ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A figure shimmered into the hallway just outside the doors leading into the dining hall. His heart raced uncontrollable inside his chest uncertain of how his friends will act toward him. He paused momentarily to catch a quick breath then opened the huge double doors.  
  
The scene inside was not what he had expected. Glass fragments littered the floor. The rain was seeping in through a broken window. Chairs were shattered about and not to mention blood covered a large portion of the floor.  
  
"Um, guys? Care to tell me about the wild party that you had?" Duo asked.  
  
"DUO!!!" Quatre shouted as the looked-up from resting his head on Trowa's chest.  
  
"YOU!!!" Relena shouted at the same time. "This is all our fault!" She came at him.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had reverted back to their normal selves. Heero was still in his transformed state and had not bothered to acknowledge Relena in any shape, fashion, or form. He recognized Duo the minute he walked through the door. Duo's or rather Shini, aura resonated his body signature to Odin. He can easily pick him out of a crowded room. Now, he watches as to how his god of Death would handle the princess.  
  
"You have caused all this damage and you have the gil to pretend that you know nothing about it?!"  
  
"Back off princess. My memory is a little shaky at best." Duo warned.  
  
"And then you lay claim to what is rightful mine!" She continued on.  
  
"Look Relena, Heero was never yours to begin with and once you get that through your thick close-minded head of yours your life will be so much better."  
  
Relena raised her hand to slap him for that remark but her hand had frozen in mid-air. She struggled against the force that kept her in place.  
  
"Let's get one thing clear Miss Relena Peacecraft. I may look like Duo Maxwell, Terrorist/Gundam pilot and I'm dangerous just by that title alone, but I'm also Shinigami, god of Death. So, if you want to continue living up to a nice ripe old age I suggest that you don't ever try laying a finger on me again because it will guarantee you the quickest way into an early grave."  
  
He released her from the hold. She rubbed her hand and went back to sit next to Noin. Duo looked around the hall and noticed a familiar pair of Prussian blue eyes. He crossed the room over to Heero. Now, he was the one who towered over Duo. No words were exchanged as they stared at each other. In a blink of any eye Duo transformed. Odin pulled his mate into his embrace not caring who sees the show of affection.  
  
Odin placed his right hand behind Shini's neck and the other at the small of his back and brought his lips down to his long time lover. Shini raise his head as tears silently made their down his elfin face.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Odin asked while gently wiping the tears away.  
  
"It's been so long Odin." Eyes that were once dark and mysterious, Shini's violet orbs glowed brightly with happiness.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about now. We have found each other again and no one is ever going to take you away from me." Odin kissed Shini once more sealing his promise.  
  
Shini took notice of the war god's appearance. Something was off and he couldn't jog his memory as to what was wrong. At any rate they were together and that's what was all that mattered to him. Nemesis entered the room looking a bit deflated. All of them felt the tension flowing off of her.  
  
"Shini! Where in Tartarus have you been?"  
  
"Calm down. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've been about."  
  
"No excuse. We have pressing matters right now. We need to leave for Neo- Greece right away. I manage to buy us some time---"  
  
"What are you talking about woman!" WuFei demanded.  
  
She turned an icy glare on him but he didn't back down. "Oz has us completely surrounded and out numbered. Dermail has granted us a cease fire in order to perform the Moon Dance."  
  
"Mother, you don't mean to say that our---" Mara couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes started to water at the thought.  
  
"Dermail is allowing us to bury Alexis within the require time frame." Nemesis turned and looked at Shini. She saw the misery in the violet depths.  
  
Shini was now sobbing softy in the crock of Odin's shoulder. ::Dermail will pay for taking my daughter, Nemesis. I've lost two children in two lifetimes. I will lose no more. I will be the one who deals out his punishment understand:: Shini mentally told the queen blocking out Odin.  
  
"I understand perfectly. We leave in one hour. Mara you and Saleen will perform the ritual. Make sure that Sally, Noin, and Relena are there. Zechs will accompany us as back up. The boys will be on watch and since there will be a full moon make sure that they do not go ape while we are gone. I want that to be a surprise for when we attack."  
  
"But Your Majesty, Noin and Relena are not Amazons?" Mara pointed out.  
  
"You can induct Noin by the warriors spirit ritual because she has a warrior's heart. Relena, I'm not to sure about." Nemesis thought this over and only one clear-cut decision could be made. "Mara, find another female to help. I don't care who just do it."  
  
Nemesis started walking toward the door when another interruption stopped her.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No." Nemesis didn't even bother to turn around.  
  
"And why not?" The princess demanded.  
  
"First, only the Gundam pilots are needed. Second, we are going to a sacrced temple. Only those who are a deity, heavenly being or mystical creature may enter. And third, Mara needs your assistance for the ritual, not that you will be performing in it of course. Now, if you will excuse me." Nemesis exited the hall without a backward glance.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The accommodations aboard Pegasus were breath taking. The main bridge of the ship was large enough to store at least the head of a Mobil suit if not two. The pilots were given shared rooms except WuFei, seeing as he was actually with Sally. Zechs, however, was a totally different story. The only one who knew the 4-1-1 was Nemesis and she wasn't telling a word.  
  
The second floor was the main dining hall. Complete with a gourmet style kitchen. Seeing that her sons had a larger than life appetite she had to equip the ship with the necessary means of providing a well-balanced meal. Nemesis even had a master chief that she had acquired from a planet that was similar to the Earth. Duo had already made himself at home in the kitchen.  
  
Pegasus set-up their rooms on the third level right below Nemesis. The queen's room was next to the spa room. It was complete with a swimming pool and whirlpool bath. Next to it was the training arena. Duo found this room while he was 'checking things out'.  
  
He was totally bored because Heero found Pegasus mainframe and decided it was worth investigating. The room was an octagon shape. The walls of the arena were lined with different weapons. On the north wall were various sized fighting staffs. Some had blades other did not. On the east wall were swords. Magnificently handcrafted weapons as well as an assortment of throwing knives.  
  
Finally, amaryllis eyes rested on the west wall. The weapons were a hog pog of bull ships, Sais, and batons. On either side of the south entrance were observation windows. Anyone passing by would be able to see any mock combats or training sessions. The arena also had a high ceiling for aerial moves.  
  
"Well, fuck me. The only thing that this place doesn't have is the kitchen sink." Duo commented out loud.  
  
"How about a friendly spar?" The sultry voice said behind a smile at the comment.  
  
Duo recognized the voice. "How about later Nemesis?"  
  
"You need to practice." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Nemesis heard something else in his voice. She could no longer hear his thought since he kept up mental barriers, but she could feel his emotions.  
  
"Which name would you prefer now? Shinigami or Duo?" She asked just starting a general conversation.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He answered dejectedly.  
  
"And what about Heero?"  
  
"I think that he prefers Heero."  
  
Duo didn't seem much like talking. He stood staring off to one side of the arena, not really paying attention to the Amazon.  
  
"We still have about another hour or so before we land. Why don't you try and get some rest?" Nemesis offered.  
  
"Fine. With everything that's been happening I'm surprised I haven't dropped dead on my feet." Duo replied then walked out.  
  
Nemesis watched the young pilot's form retreat. She went to the east wall and removed some of her hidden weapons and pulled out her retractable glaive. She began a series of turns and flips with the staff, attacking her invisible opponent.  
  
Zechs happened by one of the observation windows of the training arena when he caught sight of the immortal in a mid-air strike. Zechs entered the arena only to have a throwing knife fly pass his head. A few blonde hairs didn't escape the head trim. He stayed rooted at the threshold as the blade was embedded on the wall behind him.  
  
"You know Col. Zechs you might not be so lucky next time."  
  
"You didn't miss on purpose Your Majesty." He said coolly.  
  
"That was just a warning." She shot back.  
  
He got straight down to business. "Why am I here Nemesis? What reason do I serve by coming on this trip?"  
  
"When are you going to stop being the Lightening Count Zechs Marquise and start being Milliardo Peacecraft, prince and heir of the Sanc Kingdom?" Nemesis said, never slowing down in her excecise.  
  
"Relena is doing a fine job as the Peacecraft matriarch. There is no need for my role just yet." He replied.  
  
"Riiigghhhttt. You saw what happened between her and Heero and look how that turned out." Nemesis scaled a blank wall doing a back flip twist to land a few feet away from her visitor.  
  
"Your dear sister Zechs is starting to lose a grip on reality. She needs a vacation. Time off. Sex. Anything before she mentally cracks-up." Nemesis pivots on one foot as the other crashes down on her invisible enemy, while explaining why Zechs need to take over Relena's duties.  
  
"My hands are stained with too much blood to be a proper ruler." Zechs answers after much debate with his self.  
  
"You are not the first to kill and destroy things and people lives to become a successful ruler and you sure in the Hell will not be the last. Relena's young mind is over worked and she needs a break."  
  
Nemesis swung the glaive low. Zechs was enthralled at her precise movements. Before he could give his reply the intercom beep.  
  
"Yes, Pegasus?"  
  
"We will be landing in twenty minutes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good. Please informed the pilots and I will meet them in the shuttle docks." Nemesis rose from her battle crouch position and replaced all her weapons into their proper place. "We will continue our conversation after the recover, but until then please join Pegasus on the main bridge."  
  
"What is it that you're really after?" He asked.  
  
Nemesis knew what he was referring to. "Something that will end this miserable war."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The group of six walked around the hill that was once the glorious site of the Parthenon, which now lay in ruins. Not even the Doric style columns remained. Grass was overgrown in the concrete that was the floor of Athena's most prized temple. Heero was in the led as the rest of the pilots fell in step behind him, and Nemesis brought up the rear. After about two hours of walking Heero stopped in front of what seemed to be the remnants of a huge house.  
  
"Okay, Yuy! If you got us lost so help me I'll---"  
  
"Pipe down Wu-man" Duo cut in.  
  
"My name is WuFei" He growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"I must say Duo. We are a bit tired from walking plus the heat is not helping." Quatre panted out.  
  
"You should be use to the sun beating down like this." Duo said with a cheecky smile.  
  
"Duo, I grew-up on a colony not Saudi Arabia on Earth."  
  
As the conversation bounced back and forth they didn't notice that Heero went through an invisible door.  
  
"Guys? Where is Heero?" Nemesis said. They looked about for the Wing pilot and as the search began Heero stuck his head back out.  
  
"AACCK!!! Heero where's the rest of you?"  
  
"Baka" He muttered.  
  
A building suddenly rippled into view. "Come-one we don't have a lot of time. We must retrieve what we need before sunset."  
  
They entered a dark corridor. The air was stale and it was apparent that the passageway hadn't been used in thousands of years. In the distance water dripped. They could see an occasional rat scurry by.  
  
"Where's the light switch when you need one." Duo whined.  
  
"Will you be quiet Maxwell!" WuFei growled.  
  
"Chill out Chang. You should know Duo by now." Trowa finally spoke.  
  
"Chang give us some light if you will." Nemesis asked still trailing in the back.  
  
WuFei grumble some more but complied with the request. He lifted his right hand in front of him. A small flame flickered in his palm as he searched for something to light. A little further in the musty corridor he found a torch.  
  
Continuing on their way Heero took the lead again. After another half-hour of walking in silence they stop in front of stone doors of titanic size. Writing was chiseled in the door along with five hand print castings and a keyhole that resembled a feather.  
  
Duo looked at the writing and muttered a curse. "Maxwell, we are all tire and is of need rest but could you please chill out with your foul mouth."  
  
"Listen Wu-man, the last time I heard *your* mouth you and Sally were---"  
  
"DUO! Please. That is something we don't wanna know about WuFei let alone Sally." Quatre butted in cutting Duo off. If the passageway had been lit better, they would have seen how red Quatre's face was.  
  
"Sorry Cat. I'm a little frustrated. We're at a dead end."  
  
"How so Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The writing on the wall is Greek. I don't know about the rest of you but my Greek is a little rusty."  
  
"How about you WuFei?" Trowa said knowing that this should be a simple solution.  
  
"Sorry, but my languages only spans as far as English, Japanese, and Chinese. I didn't think to bother with Latin."  
  
Quatre looked at the Amazon who smiled like the cat who just ate the canary. "Nemesis." He says with sugar sweetness.  
  
"Yes my prince." She knew that she'd been caught. Again.  
  
"Don't you 'yes my prince' me. You can read this can't you?" Quatre demanded.  
  
"Don't go Zero on me Quatre. Yes, I can read it but I'm not the one to break the seal."  
  
"WHAATT!!!" Duo barked. "Come-on Nemesis give us a fuckin' break."  
  
"Calm down Duo. I'm the on who must read the seal to break it." Heero's hand glided over the inscription. The seal lit up as well as the hallway. Heero glanced a peek his lover. He noticed that he had been sad of late and couldn't understand why, but after they return to Pegasus he would get to the bottom of it.  
  
Heero's low tenor voice vibrated in the corridor. "War loss Death because of a woman's scorn. An enchanted Creature with eyes as Green as the land, could only be seen by a Pure warrior's heart. Another Warrior who Loved the four from start will not stand-by and watch them be torn apart. The Protector will give a Feather meaning the Five are here. The Fates have been waiting come inside and you will see, the Universe will be saved now that you all have been set free."  
  
The Wing Zero pilot placed his hand on the first palm casting. A click was heard. Duo mimics his husband and got the same result. Trowa and Quatre and WuFei too all followed suit.  
  
"Okay, Yuy. Now what?" WuFei said staring at the stone door.  
  
"Now it's my turn."  
  
Nemesis white wings flared from her back. They boys stared in stunned silence. Nemesis brought her wings forward as if they were hugging her in a lover's embrace. She plucked one huge feather and placed it in the last remaining slot.  
  
The walls around them shook and the foundation groaned. Everyone took cautious steps back as the stony doors began to part. A sliver of light spilled through the crack. The corridor quieted once again. Duo grabbed on the door and pulled it open completely. The light from inside over shadows everything around them. They could see clearly yet they could not.  
  
The braided youth dusted his hands off and looked wolfishly at the queen. "Ladies first."  
  
Nemesis walked by him with a smirk. "You should know by now Duo that I'm no lady."  
  
"Not a well refined one but you're a lady where it counts." Brown eyebrows bounced at the comment.  
  
The Amazon just shook her head and smiled at Death's antics. However, War was fuming behind his soldier's mask, which didn't go unnoticed by his mate.  
  
::Loosin' up Heero. If you looked any stiffer we will be able to set you up beside these marbled statues::  
  
::Hn:: Was the mental reply as Heero walked passed him. Had the war god turned around, he would have seen the hurt look in the sad violet orbs.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. Heero still doesn't trust Nemesis around you." Quatre offered trying to brighten his friend mood somewhat.  
  
"And rightfully so-" Came a stern comment.  
  
"WuFei! Don't say such things." Quatre interrupted the black haired teen.  
  
"And why not? Nemesis has a way of wrapping men, especially Duo, around her fingers."  
  
"Does that include you WuFei?" Trowa voiced in a calm tone.  
  
WuFei quickly thought back to when the lithe bronzed beauty backed him into the wall. Her breath tickling his face. He almost died when she whispered in his ear. He practically got a nosebleed from the sudden closeness. Sally would have killed him for reacting to the woman shamelessly.  
  
"Well, I-I---Kuso!" WuFei sputtered turning beet red as he stomped passed the trio and cursing all the while about weak women and braided bakas.  
  
The cavern was of unimaginable portions. Different marble statues decorated the cold over grown moss walls. In the center a pillar of sunlight highlighted five objects. Each one floating and turning on its own pedestal.  
  
The Deathscythe Hell pilot walked up to the dais but couldn't continue as his hand was stopped by in invisible barrier as he tried to touch one of the items.  
  
"You. You are not the Chosen One." Voices.  
  
Three separate voices spoke at the same time. Duo slowly backed away from the dais when three figures rippled into view.  
  
A young woman appeared with a spindle weaving cloth. Another woman appeared, a bit older looking in appearance. She was measuring out the thread that the first was gently passing onto her. The last woman was very much older looking than first two. She was gathering the thread on a spool but for whatever reason the pilots didn't know.  
  
"Where? Where is the Chosen One with eyes a green as the land?" The three asked.  
  
Trowa was about to step forth but WuFei stopped him. "Who the heck are you? And what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"We. We are the three Fates. We hold the Destiny of men lives in our hands." They spoke as one but introduce themselves as separate deities.  
  
"I am Clotho. I spin the Lifeline of mankind." The young woman said.  
  
"I am Lachesis. I measure out how long that Life shall be." The middle aged woman answered.  
  
"And I am Atropos. I cut the Life line for Death to take hold." The old woman explained.  
  
The guys looked at each other. Well, okay that made sense.  
  
"May I ask whose lifeline is that?" WuFei said pointing to the thread. The Fates share a look with one another and smiled.  
  
"A human. A human named Duke Dermail." The Fates spoke as one again.  
  
A startled gasp came from the pilots. This was a surprise indeed but the Fates were not interested in their petty questions.  
  
"We. We ask again. Where? Where is the Chosen One with eyes as green as the land?"  
  
"I am here." Trowa spoke-up at last.  
  
"You?" The Fates were a bit taken back. "We cannot see your eyes. Show us your eyes."  
  
Trowa hesitated a little as he pulled back the bang that shielded his other eye. He looked directly back at the three. Again they passed a look between them.  
  
"Show us. Show us your true form then will you receive your armor."  
  
Trowa gave pause and before anyone could blink he morphed into the giant cat once again. Part of the sunbeam vanished over the armored breastplate.  
  
"Take. Take this armor Chosen One. For an Angel will depend upon it once his has failed."  
  
Trowa touch the plate with his fore paws and was lifted off the stone floor. He and the shiny metal merged together. The plate covered his chest and wrapped around the base of his wings. He also had a crown upon his head but it was absurd by the thick mane. Shin guards were on his fore legs, each one inlaid with a shiny precious jewel. Red and gold swirled in them, hypnotizing the watcher. Once the armor was in place, Trowa stood next to Quatre purring all the while.  
  
"Where? Where is the Chosen One who keeps the four together?" The Fates asked their second question.  
  
WuFei stepped toward the dais. "I am he."  
  
"Show us. Show us your true form to retrieve the battle sword Nataku." The teen said not another word as his figure waved in and out of view.  
  
"Sspt. Guys. Is it me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Duo asked in a hush tone.  
  
"No Duo, it's not you. It's WuFei" Heero answered.  
  
But that was all that happened. The temple stayed at a moderate temperature. Flames danced around the black hair youth covering him completely. The walls ignited although the flames did not scorch the ancient stones. A long thick scaly green hind leg appeared from the tornado of fire.  
  
Soon thereafter the other one emerge. Then the front legs appeared. A forked tail waved around missing the spectators by the hairs. Oversized wings flapped as they were freed. A deep growl resounded as the head reared. It stood as tall as the gundams. Even with its enormous height it was still able to remain inside the structure.  
  
It growled again then looked behind its body toward the tiny humans. Said humans back paddled unsure of what the beast would do. It snorted. Displeased by their actions then it fully turned to face them.  
  
::You know, if I had wanted you all dead I would have done it by now:: Its voice rang out in the hallowness of the temple.  
  
That voice. That calm relaxing soft spoken tenor was none other than- "Fei, is that really you?" Duo asked looking up into onyx eyes.  
  
WuFei snarled at the sound of the despised nickname. ::It's WuFei::  
  
The dragon turned about showing how agile he was. The Fates seemed pleased just by the action only. Another sunbeam faded away, exposing a beautifully hand crafted sword.  
  
"Take. Take Nataku and use it well. For those who do wrong will feel the righteousness of this blade."  
  
As soon as WuFei's talons closed around the hilt the sword disappeared. He looked to the Fates as to why that occurred.  
  
"Do not worry. You can not use Nataku in this form. When the need arises called upon it in your human form." They explained. WuFei slightly bowed his head. He went off to the side and lay down with a thud yawning as he did so.  
  
"Where? Where is the warrior who has a pure heart?" The third question was asked.  
  
The petite blonde slowly made his way to them. "Show us. Show us the pure light in which you care for all."  
  
In an instant Quatre transformed. Blinding light filled the Great Hall. Another sunbeam diminished the circle.  
  
"Take. Take these weapons for they will prove useful when a innocent life is at stake."  
  
The only things that aquamarine eyes saw were two handles. Quatre shrugged his shoulders thinking that the old girls were two cans short of a six pack; he griped the handles. A zip sound was heard as blades formed.  
  
"No way. They're-they're just like Sandrock's" Quatre whispered.  
  
Indeed the weapons were smaller sickles than his mecha's. He twirled and turned getting a feel for his newly acquired toy. The angel walked back to sit next to his love.  
  
"Where's? Where's War?" The question was short. Heero stepped-up to the dais not saying a single word.  
  
"Where's? Where's Death?" They were getting to the point.  
  
Duo stood next to Heero. He was quite for the first time since they been there. The Fates looked at them and the spindle changed. The thread that was being spun was of two very recognizable colors. Violet eyes widen as Duo noticed what the threads were doing as it was being passed from one hand to another.  
  
"Show us. Show us your true forms for the Light can not exist without the Dark."  
  
The pilots ascended. White and black feathers filled the hall.  
  
"Heero?" Duo's incredulously face was almost in tears. "Your wings? You unfurled your wings." Heero was just as shock as his mate. He didn't know what to make of that.  
  
"Yes, son of Celeste. Your lover is in his homeland; therefore it is just second nature for him to do so. However, once he leave it will not be as easy. He must practice to bring forth his glorious white wings." The Fates explained.  
  
Now it all made sense. When Heero transformed for the first time after his fight with Zechs, he didn't remember how to call upon his wings. That's why he looked so strange to Duo and Nemesis. The remaining sunbeam ebb into nothingness.  
  
"Take. Take your weapons of war and death. Show no mercy to those who oppose you."  
  
Heero grabbed onto the hilt of the magnificent blade. The wind howls and the birds cried. The long sword hummed as its wielder sliced it through the air. Heero placed the sword on his back between his wings, where it stayed moving with him as one. The blade bend when he bend never allowing the owner to be cut or maim.  
  
Duo took hold of the staff and back flipped in the air. He turned around to face Heero.  
  
"Show off" The monotone voice huffed.  
  
The violet eyed god smirk and twirled the staff in a figure eight. The he brought the staff down for an over head strike. In doing so Duo released the weapon's deadly blade. No longer did Duo hold the face of innocents. The gleam in his eyes showed otherwise. He was now in full command of the Scythe, Death's most prized weapon.  
  
The pilots were now in their alter forms waiting for the Fates to let them go but their eyes landed on Nemesis suggesting more to follow.  
  
"Are you? Are you the Protector with feathers of white?" They asked her. They were still weaving the black and white thread never stopping while they talked.  
  
"I am Nemesis. Queen of Amazonia. Protector of Justice."  
  
"Guide them. Guide them to victory for their Lifelines are long. Their destiny has just begun." The Fates rippled into thin air.  
  
Nemesis turned and faced the five warriors. "Well, boys let's get out here. You will need plenty of rest for the up coming battle."  
  
Duo walked over to her as they reverted back to their normal selves. "You knew that this was gonna happen?"  
  
"My Dear Duo." She started with a sly smile. "It's my business to know what goes on in the lives of my Chosen Ones." Nemesis walked out of the Great Hall heading back toward the ship. Leaving the others to follow behind her.  
  
"Duo." He looks at Heero with a questioning expression. "We need to talk." Heero said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Not here. When we get back to our room." Duo didn't like how Heero sounded just then. He wasn't ready for whatever the perfect soldier was about to throw at him.  
  
They quietly made their way back to Pegasus and began the journey to the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, this sucks! No, it more than sucks. How could Nemesis do this to him? He hated the pampered princess. She whined and moaned about how Heero should be her bodyguard but Heero isn't here, he's in fucking Neo-Greece; and even if he was here he wouldn't be protecting her it would still be-  
  
"TRUNKS! Are you listening to me!" Relena shrieked.  
  
The lavender hair immortal pursed his lips trying not to go SSJ on her. The last thing that he needed was for her to drop dead at his transformation.  
  
"Actually princess. No I wasn't." Then he turned his back on her once again.  
  
"Well, why not? I'm talking to you. You have no manners whatsoever. You shouldn't ever be in the same room with me let alone be my bodyguard."  
  
That did it. No one was going to insult him and get away with it. He was going to show and teach this snot nose princess that she stepped on the wrong toes.  
  
The energy around Trunks began to crackle. His long loose hair stood-up on its ends. Vibrant blue eyes flashed to a sea green. He slowly approached the now scared princess.  
  
"I'm only gonna explain this to you once so listen-up. I am a descended from a long line of Elite warriors known as Saiyans. My grandfather was the King of Vegetasei and my father was the Prince of Vegetasei. And guess what? That makes me a Prince too."  
  
Trunks continued toward the princess. By this time his siblings came to a screeching halt at the scene and remained silent. They knew from experience not to mess with Trunks when he was mad. It could prove fatal.  
  
"Not only am I the Prince of Vegetasei but I'm also the Prince of Amazonia. My mother was the heiress of the now famous Capsule Corp. I'm probably the richest man on this planet because of my family's genius in technology." But Trunks wasn't finished as his energy exploded in the room. Noin and Sally stopped to stare at the golden haired green-eyed immortal.  
  
"And let's not forget that I'm also a Super Saiyan and I can level this entire estate with on single Ki blast. No, I take that back. I could actually lay waste to this entire planet. So, don't you ever think princess that I'm beneath you. If anything you're far beneath me."  
  
And to prove his point Trunks blasted the whole side of the library wall and fell into his natural state. Then he floated out the room.  
  
Zarion went up to the princess. "What the heck did you say to him?" When he got no answer he grabbed her around the arms and shook her like a rag doll.  
  
"Zar stop. Obviously Trunks scared her to bad to get any type of answer out of her. Come-on, we gotta make sure that he doesn't blow-up half the city." Ge said, knowing what his half-brother was capable of. After all, they do have the same father. The twins set out to find the angry prince.  
  
"Uh, do you mind telling us what just happened? And how did they do that?" Sally asked.  
  
Ka and Mara let out a heavy sigh and processed to tell Noin and Sally about their origins.  
  
~ Two and a half hours later ~  
  
Noin and Sally were a little frazzled to say the least, but before they could ask any questions about Nemesis relationship with the Saiyan known as Prince Vegeta and the Earth raised Saiyan known as Goku, the others came back with the upset immortal.  
  
"You guys alright?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine. Trunks just needed some time away from the princess." Zarion replied.  
  
"Speaking of which where is the little pain?" Ge said.  
  
"I put her to bed with a mild sedative." Sally answered.  
  
"I better go keep guard."  
  
"Trunks wait. You don't have to go." Ge told him as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. Besides, Nemesis wanted me to guard her." Trunks answered with sad blue eyes and left his friends in the battle torn library.  
  
Trunks quietly entered Relena's bedroom and say by the window. He thought about his mother and father and the rest of his friends, as well as Goku, Gohan, and Goten. He wonders what the little imp was up to these days or if his was still alive.  
  
He knew that Saiyans had a long life span but he didn't test that theory. The only way he would know for sure if he goes and see if his sister was still alive. Broke out of his reverie the princess sat up. "You're awake?" He said without turning around.  
  
"Yes." Relena whispered unsure as to how to talk to him. "I'm sorry about my behavior for earlier. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course not Relena. You're so closed off in your own little world that you don't give any one a chance to be your friend. That's why you hate Duo so much."  
  
Relena rose from the bed and sat next to him by the window. "I felt that I was cheated out of love since the beginning. Duo had everything. He was a god. He had Heero and I had nothing but I was a princess who had everything except the man that I love." Tears began their descent.  
  
"But Relena, you can't love someone if that person doesn't love you back. You have to let go of Heero and let him be happy with Duo. If you don't you will remain alone for the rest of your life."  
  
The tears didn't stop. They only increased. Trunks gently wiped her we smooth silky face. He held her close as she cried into his broad chest. Trunks inhaled Relena's scent. It reminded him of sugar cookies. He felt a slight tingle down his spine but he ignored it. Now, he understood why Nemesis threw him with the princess.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
A flash of gold ignited as Nemesis looked at her stepson with an amusing look on her face.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Have being an immortal made you lose whatever facilities you have left." Trunks bellowed.  
  
"Calm down Trunks."  
  
"No! I won't calm down. Why can't Kakarott or Vegeta or even Zarion do it?" She knew that he was mad because he reverted using his brothers full names.  
  
"Beside they can't do it because they are betrolled and once they marry they will no longer be immortal and you know this as well as they do. Besides, your single."  
  
"I rather stay immortal than be with her. Mother, please don't do this to me." He turned puppy dog eyes on her.  
  
"You need to settle down and have a family. Bulma would have wanted this." Nemesis countered back at the stubborn youth. The heir of CC paced the room.  
  
She also added, "The Fates have already set this in motion. You are the One."  
  
"Well, I don't wanna be the One. Have the Fates to get someone else." With that as his parting words Trunks left, but had he stayed he would have heard Nemesis say-  
  
"You have no choice in the matter. That's why she killed Shini because the Fates told her that she was destined to be with a Prince with eyes as blue as the sky and from a race whose world no longer exists but only a few remain. She was never destined to be with Heero it was always you."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The tall fighter bent down and kissed that upset blonde. Relena didn't protest nor did she stop him. The kiss was light. It was like nothing that she experiences before. Trunks pulled back as the pain in his backside increased. He staggered somewhat before he fell backwards on the floor.  
  
"Oh, my god! Are you alright."  
  
"I-I don't know-AARGGH!!"  
  
Trunks promptly passed out form the exquisting pain. Relena patted his face a few times but he didn't respond.  
  
Relena ran over to the phone and dialed the med-lab. Luckily, Sally was there and explained what happened. Within minutes she and Noin were there.  
  
"Well, he has a slight fever but other than that he seems to be fine." Sally explained. The three of them managed to move the heavy warrior from the floor to the bed when Noin saw something move.  
  
"Wait-a-minute. What's that?" Noin pointed out.  
  
"No way. That couldn't be?" Sally said with shocked eyes.  
  
"Is that suppose to there?" Relena asked, looking just as shock.  
  
"I really don't know? I guess it's a good thing that Nemesis and the pilots will be home soon. We can deal with this when they get here." Noin replied.  
  
The trio left the room to inform the others of Trunks condition. They were gathered outside the door waiting to hear the news. The look on Relena's face didn't look reassuring as Sally explained her findings, but she didn't mention about what they had found. It was going to be a while before Pegasus landed.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Can you guess what happened to Trunks? Bet you didn't expect the twist with him and Relena, did you? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Just click the blue button in the bottom left corner ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	15. The End of the Beginning part a

Blood of a God  
  
Chapter 14: The End of the Beginning part a  
  
Pairings: Too many to list  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just toy with their lives  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long to update but I've been going through some personal problems and needed to move, and I've been using my mother's computer which has been crashing a lot. But I've got everything together now. Enough, of my chitchat on with the story ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was late in the afternoon when the shuttle landed. Nemesis made her way to her bedroom. During the entire trip back she didn't see Heero or Duo. Let only Quatre and Trowa. Her only company was Zechs and WuFei. Well, Zechs really. WuFei kept his distance from her, rambling about the injustice of working with women. She smiled at the memory.  
  
She entered her room fully intending to sleep for a few days, and since she was back early she could perform the Moon Dance tomorrow night. Not waiting another moment, Nemesis peeled off her weapons and body armor.  
  
She let every piece of metal clank to the floor. Her senses were still turned on when she heard someone trying to get into her room. She soundlessly made her way to the door and waited, which didn't take long.  
  
She tapped the person on the shoulder and before they knew what happened, Nemesis jab them in the throat.  
  
The lithe Amazon turned on the lights to reveal- "Relena? What are doing here?" Nemesis set quickly to release the pressure jab. Relena was gasping for air.  
  
"Okay princess spit out." She demanded.  
  
"It's Trunks. He's unconscious in my room. Sally needs to talk to you about it."  
  
Nemesis pulled on her armor once more and dashed out the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The braided pilot stepped into the shower to wash away the grim and dirt as well as the tension and stress from the long trip. He was still somewhat sore after his 'talk' with Heero. Heero had came to the conclusion that since they left he had been neglecting his husband, so he had made up for it on the trip back to Sanc.  
  
Duo blushed at the thought as to how Heero make him feel all warm inside. He exited the shower toweling his hair and went to the task of brushing it when strong slender arms grabbed him from behind.  
  
"I thought that you would be asleep by now, Heero?"  
  
"Ilie. I was waiting for you." Heero slipped the brush out of Dou's grip and begun the task of brushing the wet mass of tresses. Heero started at the bottom gently stroking out the tangles and worked his way to the scalp.  
  
Not long after he started he heard what sounded like purring. Duo was half- asleep when Heero separated his hair and put it back into one plait.  
  
Heero shook Duo awake. "Come-on love. Time for bed."  
  
He scooped him up and carried him into his room. Heero thought about putting a pair of boxers on his husband but they would just end up on the floor like the towel so he didn't bother. He lay his precious bundle on the bed and striped out his clothes and climbed in next to Duo. Heero pulled the covers up over them and soon afterwards he drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as Nemesis rounded the corned she was greeted with grim faces. She felt the turmoil from everyone and to make matters worse she was getting most of the dread from the princess. Nemesis turned around to stare at her.  
  
::Relena, what is it that you're not telling me?::  
  
Relena looked shock. This was the first time that Nemesis ever use her telepathy on her and she didn't know how to respond.  
  
:: Just relax and your thoughts will come. Now, tell me what happened::  
  
Relena took a moment and retold Nemesis everything including the kiss but she left out the part about what her, Sally, and Noin discovered after they managed to get him on the bed.  
  
The Amazon entered the room to find Sally checking Trunks vitals.  
  
"Sally"  
  
"I take it that Relena has told you what happened?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you know what's going on?"  
  
The warrior shook her head. Sally almost dropped over.  
  
"Sorry Sally, but Saiyan biology is not a forte of mind. Did you ask the Twins or Ka?" Nemesis asked.  
  
Sally didn't even bother to ask them. She went to the door and motioned them to come in. They looked at Trunks and knew immediately that some thing was wrong with the whole situation.  
  
"Can you guys tell me anything that can help me cure him?"  
  
The Twins went to his side, seeing that they were closer in relations to him than Ka. The Twins looked at each and called Ka over.  
  
"Tell us if you detect the same thing bro?"  
  
Ka took a good whiff and smiled. Sally looked at the exchanged between the half brothers.  
  
"Mom" Nemesis looked-up. "Trunks is in heat"  
  
The female warrior just looked dumbly at the boys. "Tha-that's impossible?! He hasn't been in heat since his ta---" She sprang over to the bed and turned down covers.  
  
In one quick movement she flipped him over, and as plain as day a brown furry appendage with lavender highlights was twitching underneath.  
  
She turned iced silver-blues to the doctor. "You knew about this? And didn't say anything?"  
  
"I was unsure if this was natural or not" Sally admitted.  
  
Nemesis couldn't be mad with her. The woman just didn't know about Saiyans. "Boys you better show her"  
  
One by one they uncoiled their tails from around their waist.  
  
Sally's eyes widen. "And here I thought that those were belts" Then she promptly passed out cold.  
  
"Nice going Mom" Zar mumbled.  
  
"Quiet. Ge, you and Ka pick her and put her over there" Nemesis pointed to the chair then turned her attention back to Trunks.  
  
"Well, there's nothing that we can do. He just probably fainted when his tail regenerated, so he should wake-up on his own soon."  
  
With that, they quietly left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
As always, Nemesis was correct about Trunks waking-up. He stumbled for most the day trying to rebalance his self. It took about a day or two before he got the hang of having his tail back. The following night the Amazon held the Mood Dance for Alexis.  
  
The boys sat on the sidelines watching the women perform the ancient ritual. They were in a trance watching the swing movements at they danced around the pyre. What really blew the pilot minds was when the women set the pyre on fire.  
  
Duo was protesting in the back ground but Heero managed to keep him under control, especially when WuFei explained that his daughter's body was being sent to the moon goddess, Artemis.  
  
Everything was quiet for the next few days even Duo had notice that the princess had been staying away and for that he was thankful. No use looking a gift horse in the mouth, right?  
  
By the third day, Relena walked into her office with Trunks in tow only to find Zechs and Noin in there. With Zechs sitting behind her desk. He made the decision on the trip back that this was for the best.  
  
"Hell Relena" Zechs greeted. He also acknowledged Trunks with a slight head nod.  
  
"Zechs. Noin. What's going on? Why are you in my office?" Relena asked a little concerned at the situation.  
  
"Relena, I came to the conclusion that you need a break. As of now I'm taking over as the Sanc kingdom's ruler." Zechs informed her.  
  
"Wh-what? You can't do that! What right do you have as a soldier to command my position?" Relena was furious.  
  
"Relena calm down. There must be some logical explanation for this" Trunks offered. Both of them looked at the ex-Oz soldier.  
  
"Believe me Relena if there was any other way I would do it but seeing that you leave my no choice." Zechs started. "I, Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince of the Sanc Kingdom, hereby order you, Princess Relena to take a leave of absence on the grounds of mental instability."  
  
"By who's authority?!" She shouted, all of her composure gone.  
  
"Mine"  
  
Everyone turned to the low sultry voice.  
  
"Nemesis? I should have known." Relena said with distaste.  
  
"Mom, what's the deal?" Trunks demanded.  
  
Nemesis took a chair at the desk and propped up her feet. "I'm trying give the princess a little time for herself. The gods knows that she needs it"  
  
"How dare you mettle in my life!"  
  
"Relena, she's right. You are under too much stress and with the battle in just a few more days you need to have a clear head." Zechs informed her.  
  
"Wait-a-minute! How do I know that you're my brother? He disappeared years ago."  
  
"Two people can identify Milliardo, not including myself" Nemesis reached out her hand and opened the door.  
  
Trieze stepped in followed by a very pregnant Une.  
  
"Hello everyone"  
  
"Good morning Your Excellency" Zechs and Noin greeted.  
  
Une quietly sat in a chair next the door away from Nemesis.  
  
"Explain to me what's going on Trieze?"  
  
"Well, Relena. Zechs or rather Milliardo is you brother. He was sent away to prevent his execution. At that time the Alliance wanted to end the Peacecraft line. Milliardo came to live with my family and was given the name Zechs Marquise, and you the rest." Trieze concluded.  
  
"But why now?" Relena was flabbergasted.  
  
"Over the recent events with the Gundam pilots it was decided that you need some time off" Zechs answered.  
  
The princess halted in her tracks. She knew that they were right. She constantly threw herself at Heero and made it worse by attacking Duo, which only made him madder and unknowingly set loose the god of Death.  
  
She made a fool of herself for acting shamelessly and she wish she could go back and erase all of the humiliation that herself and the Peacecraft name. However, over the past few days she had been a little more secluded from the others and the fact that Trunks been keeping company with her.  
  
Relena protested against the lavender haired young immortal begin her bodyguard but after his initial blow-up and their chat she had a change of mind about him. What really surprised her the most was when the quiet warrior kissed her. In all of her sixteen years she never felt anything quite like it and she wanted more.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there but if any of you read 'How do I comfort thee?' you already know that I don't have total use of my right arm. Don't worry, I'm working on this as much as possible. Anyway, tell me what you think? What's going to happen now that Zechs or shall I say Milliardo has taken over? It seems that Relena has been struck by Cupid and what about the pilots? Will they ever use the awesome weapons that they just recently acquired or they use their mobile suits? Stay tuned ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	16. Author notes and teaser for Ch14b

Hello my lovely readers!  
I'm sorry that it is taking such a long time for me to update. Since the last time you heard from me I've been displaced and relocated to another home. It's taken me awhile to get my act together with this fic. I've had writer's block from the unusual amount of stress plus giving birth to my second child.  
Unfortunately, I'm going through a divorce right now and I'm spending a lot of my time between the lawyer, work, school, and kids. So, please be a little bit more patient with me. I've already starting typing the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it within the month. Again I apologize for making everyone wait for so long.

Here is a little something to tie you over until my next update.

Blood of a God  
Chapter 14: The End of the Beginning part b  
Pairings: too many to list  
Disclaimer: same as before

WARNING: go back to chapter 1

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

oOoOoOo

Nemesis leaped into the air and stretched out her glorious red-tip white wings. She floated above the Chosen Ones when the ground began to shake.

"Alex, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Muller. It feels like an earthquake."

"Oh, god! What the heck is that!" Muller cried out.

In the distance behind the Gundam pilots a large shadowy figure was slowly approaching toward them. Nemesis smiled. Everything was now set.

"Say good-bye to your meaningless existence!"

Luminous clouds rained down lightening. A light shower pelted the troops on the ground as the pilots made their transformations. The ground cracked opened as the fired breathing retile descended upon them. The beast let out an ear piercing roar – blowing fire in the darkening sky.


	17. The End of the Beginning part b

Blood of a God  
Chapter 14: The End of the Beginning part b  
Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, WuFei/Sally  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just toy with their lives

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the _**back **_key.

Notes: This is not beta-read, so any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Special thanks to**: Blue Bunny2 **x **Serenity Maxwell **x **Soul02 **x **ForeverRead **x**Windy **x **River **x **Tiinka **x **mali **x **quistis **x **kari073 **x **Shin-chan **x **Phoenix Storms

* * *

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Relena protested against the lavender haired young immortal being her bodyguard but after his initial blow-up and their chat she had a change of mind about him. What really surprised her was when the quiet warrior kissed her. In all of her sixteen years she never felt anything quite like it and she wanted more.

Over the next couple of days Relena and Trunks were inseparable. Nemesis was pleased by the fact that her step-son stopped fighting his destiny, and that Relena came to the realization that Heero would never be hers.

oOoOoOo

The morning air was crisp. Today was a good day for a fight. The Sanc kingdom's mightiest warriors stood in front of an army of thousands. Mobile suites, ground suits, tanks, and air drop ships were as far as the eye could see.

Nemesis was positioned in the front with Heero and Duo to her left, and Quatre and Trowa to her right. Dark storm clouds slowly moved over the battle field. Duo and Heero's combined energy was starting to make itself known. The anger of the god of Death was potent. Some of the men were growing wary of the awesome sight.

"You mean to say that this is the only line of defense that the Sanc kingdom has to offer?" the commander mocked over the external speakers of his Mobile suit.

"You must be Alex. We will make you eat those words. The number one rule of combat is to never underestimate your enemies," Nemesis replied not impressed with the upstart.

"So, you're the pain in the Foundations ass? Once we capture you and seize control of the Sanc kingdom, Crystal Tokyo will be at our mercy," Alex boasted.

"Not likely." Nemesis leaped into the air flipping over in mid-air stretching out her glorious red-tip white wings. She floated above the Chosen Ones when the ground began to shake.

"Alex, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Muller. It feels like an earthquake."

All the soldiers looked around them searching for the cause behind the disturbance.

"Oh, god! What the fuck is that!" Muller cried out.

In the distance behind the Gundam pilots a large shadowy figure was slowly approaching toward them. Nemesis smiled. The game was now set.

"Say good-bye to your meaningless existence!"

Luminous clouds rained down lightening. A light shower pelted the troops on the ground as the Gundam pilots made their transformations. The ground cracked opened as the fired breathing reptile descended upon them. The beast let out an ear piercing roar – blowing fire in the darkening sky.

The Foundation's army could not believe what they were seeing.

"It's not real, men! ATTACK! ATTACK!" Alex shrieked.

He was leading the front line troops. He wanted to win and nothing, not even a dragon was going to stop him.

:Okay, Heero, Duo, you guys know what to do: Nemesis communicated mentally as she kept the mobile suits and airships from advancing.

Heero and Duo ran forward. As if everything was in slow motion, they morphed into Death and War.

Shini's fluttered his wings as he stretched them. No other words were spoken as he joined his rightful place by his husband's side. Remembering days longed since past, when mortals feared them, they were unstoppable. In this new age people no longer believed in gods, but today they shall witness the god's rebirth. Death and War shall be feared once again.

The wind blew around Shini's chestnut braid waved freely behind him.

Odin was waiting for partner. "Are you ready, koi?"

"Yes, let's go and pay our friend a visit," Death said excitedly. The couple shimmered from sight with a fizzle of light.

oOoOoOo

The Romerfeller's army aided heat seeking missiles to thwart the gigantic beast approach. The jade dragon growled stomping its way toward the enemy when the thudding ceased. A pin drop could be heard as dust clouds settled around the creature as shouts of cheer could be heard over the internal speakers in their cockpits.

"We destroyed the monster!" one officer yelled.

"It was possibly a machine trying to scare us," another officer replied.

But as the fine particles of dirt settled a titanic shadow could be seen. The morning sun reflected a rainbow hue of jade. Black menacing orbs peered from behind a massive leathery wing. The fell beast lowered the bat like appendage to get a panoramic view. Then as if the noise around them had been shut off, the dragon launched into the sky. It opened its' mouth, spewing out fire – incinerating everything in its path with an over head pass.

Alex and Muller watched as their troops were incinerated by an animal that supposedly no longer walked the earth.

They didn't even noticed when Nemesis wiped out the 5th division sky unit. The Amazon queen was on the ground fighting through the mass of foot soldiers – unsuspecting of the on coming attack. A sniper was able to mark her and made a clean direct shot in her wing. Mobile suits were trying to over take her. The tall warrior retracted her wings in order for the injured limb to heal properly. One of the mobile suits cease without any type of warning. The mecha stood erect.

"Come-in Seivers! Do you copy?" asked Alex.

"I copy commander," the young officer answered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Finish that bitch off so we can proceed to the castle and capture the royal matriarch," Alex yelled however he never received a reply.

Inside the cockpit of the still mecha a young soldier was slumped over in death. His mouth was opened in a silence scream as blood oozed from his eyes and nose; his brains sliding down the monitors onto the consoles of his machine.

oOoOoOo

The leader of the Romerfeller Foundation sat in his chair sipping a glass of imported wine. He thought about how close he was to obtaining the ultimate weapon, but that was not to be. Somehow Nemesis had managed to slip out of his grasp. He had severely underestimated her abilities – a mistake that cost him his lab. Years of research was destroyed by her hand was gone in a moment – there was nothing left that could be saved or savaged.

Dermail threw his glass at the wall. Its contents splattered against the white paint. The substance oozed down the wall inevitably seeping into the carpet, leaving a dark wet spot as it soaked to the padding underneath.

He was angry. Nemesis got a way, again – that bitch was causing more problems than the whole goddamn war, not to mention that Maxwell had gotten away also. Dermail pushed his thoughts aside as the facility lights began to flicker. The building shook then all was silent.

oOoOoOo

Two menacing cloaked figures stood in stillness. Violet and Cobalt eyes skimmed over the bodies of the soldiers that lettered the court yard at their feet. Odin and Shini had appeared before the group of men just inside the gates of the Foundation taking them by surprise. Unfortunately, for the soldiers the men were not human. Therefore, bullets and other such manmade weapons were of no use.

One guard charged Shini, trying to catch the young god of Death off balance but the guard's life ended as soon as he with a quick swing of Shinigami's scythe. In one fluid movement Shini pivoted on his right foot letting his weapon of destruction slice all in its path.

The other soldiers opened fired. Bullets sailed through the air toward its targets. The thrill of fighting was back. Odin stood in front of his lover as the bullets pierced his wings. Once the hail of gun fire ceased a clanking sound echoed around them as the slug of bullets fell from Odin's glowing white wings.

Shini threw open his wings as the couple made their way deeper into the building. A trail of black feathers was left in their wake.

"Looks like Hades is going to busy for awhile," Shini commented. Odin just grunted walking pass him.

Three levels later they found Dermial's office. He was hiding somewhere in a high security room.

"Let's invite our selves in," Shini said.

Odin rapidly punched the code to the side wall panel. The door immediately slid open allowing the demi-gods access.

They searched about the darken room.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE DERMAIL! THERE IS NO ESCAPING!" Shini yelled to the four walls.

Odin scanned the room searching for clues that would help them located Dermail.

"Odin?"

"Shh."

Shini quiet. He watched his lover systematically sweep the room. The Death god absentmindedly ran his hands along a hidden wall panel. He jumped when a book case rotated half way in the wall to reveal a secret passage. Odin startled at the noise then proceeded down the long dark stair case. At the end both were met a gun point.

"You really didn't think that I would allow myself to be followed without some form of protection?"

"It doesn't matter. You're a dead man anyway, once we kill you the Foundation is finished," Odin said taking cautious steps into the underground garage.

"No, that won't happen. You see if you kill me then you won't be able to get the antidote for Pilot 02."

Shinigami froze. What antidote?

"You're lying," Shini shouted.

"Am I? Do you want to risk Maxwell's life? No, you don't," Dermail said preparing to leave in the stretch limo.

"You're forgetting one thing Duke – Maxwell no longer exist."

: Odin, what are you doing:

:Koi, you're a god – an immortal. I'm guessing Dermail gave you an untraceable toxin while in your human form. So, that means-:

:That means my human counterpart died: Shini worried his bottom lip at the thought.

:No, Duo is still alive but only if you stay in your god form:

:I will never be able to pilot DeathScythe again. I'm too big in this form:

:Don't worry love we will find a way:

The building shook before Odin could make his move against Dermail. Something enormous must have collided into it. The deafening gunfire outside suddenly stop. Heavy guttural breathing could be heard as the shutter doors were blasted open.

Shinigami filled the garage with feathers trying to hit Dermail but he jumped in the awaiting limo. The remaining soldiers who surrounded Odin and Shini fell dead. The War god glared at the fading image of the white car as it sped off kicking up dust.

"Kuso!" Shini cursed pounding the cement leaving a nice size hole.

"Calm down Shini."

"No Odin – that bastard got away. He-he…" Shini broke down. Odin dropped down to the ground to hug his lover. No words could comfort the upset half-god. Dermail, the murderer, got away and Shinigami wasn't able avenge his daughter's killer.

The couple looked up in time to see Nemesis staggered into the parking structure. She limped over to them, bloodied and bruised. The neat single plait was undone. Streaks of grim were on her face, arms, and leg. Her armor was cracked – riddled with bullet holes. Her cape was gone. The queen was no longer majestic.

Even Nemesis' favorite weapons (twin Sais) were damaged. One was broken in half. The other one's hilt guard was cracked and chipped. The Sais was useless and somewhere in the rubble her glaive was buried.

Trowa followed closely after the Amazon. He held onto Quatre's limp form. The angel's cuirass was covered with blood. Odin saw the small bullet hole in the once immaculate armor. Quatre's porcelain skin had taken on a clammy pasty pallor.

Brining up the rear was WuFei. His hair was no longer neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail. The obsidian tresses flowed freely framing his dirty oval face.

Just by looking at her Chosen One's visage, Nemesis didn't have to ask if they got Dermail. Plus there was no body as evidence. In time the newly awaken gods would become accustomed to life's disappointments.

With one final look around her tired group, the tall Amazon sighed. Today turned out to be a shitty day.

"Come-on guys, let's go home," Nemesis said smiling proudly at them.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: (jumps up and down) I updated! Well, I hope that none of you were disappointed with this chapter. I know it's been awhile since I've done anything with this. Now that I'm feeling motivated the next chapter won't take as long.

So, tell me what you think. Should Duo and Heero had have killed Dermail? What's going to happen now, now that he has got away. Don't know? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOoOoOo Teaser for Chapter 15 oOoOoOo

"You're very lucky young man," Sally said as she review her chart for her patient. "Someone in your condition shouldn't have been fighting in the place," she chastised further clearly showing her displeasure of his thoughtless actions.

The couple sat in stunned silence.

"What did-did you just say?"

"Well…" Sally began flipping through the overly stuffed medical file. "Apparently you're three months pregnant."


	18. Your life is about to change

Blood of a God (Revised 11/14)  
Chapter 15: Your life is about to change  
Pairing: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, WuFei/Sally, Treize/Une, Zechs/Noin  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I only toy with their lives

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

Notes: Here's the update just a I promised. Again as a reminder this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Special thanks to: Serenity Maxwellx Soul02x Windy River x Phoenix Storms

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy : 

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Foot steps drifted into Quatre's consciousness. Aquamarine eyes fluttered opened the stillness of the night. He tried to sit-up but the burning pain in his left side prevented any further movement.

Crickets chirped every so often mingling with the sound of the wind. The stars were out. They twinkled high in the dark sky. Quatre searched for the moon but he could not find it. _/Must be a new moon/_ he thought. Has it been that long? The war ended what three or fours days ago? _/I couldn't have been knocked out that long, could I/_

Quatre took in his surrounding bed area and realized that he was on his own bed at the palace.

_/Trowa/_ "No, please by the will of Ali don't be dead," Quatre prayed tears falling onto his hands.

"Now why would I be dead my Little One?" Trowa entered their bedroom with a tray of food.

"TROWA!"

Quatre went to his lover only to fall back hard and heavy against the semi-firm mattress.

"Sally said you shouldn't attempt any type of physical activity just yet," Trowa explained.

The blond gave an indignant huff. "Of course she would say that."

"I'm only saying it for your own good Quatre. You're very lucky young man," Sally said as she reviewed her chart for her patient. "Someone in your condition shouldn't have been fighting in the place," she chastised further clearly showing her displeasure of his thoughtless actions.

The couple sat in stunned silence. This was something Trowa was not privy to.

"What did-did you just say?" Quatre choked out – struggling to comprehend the information.

"It would seem that Duo isn't the only male capable of conceiving," Sally said enjoying the couple's disbelieving faces.

Their doctor pulled up a chair to Quatre's bed. Trowa sat down at the foot waiting for her to continue.

"Well…" Sally began flipping through the overly stuffed medical file that she kept on the Winner heir. Actually Duo's folder was a lot thicker than any of the Gundam pilots. "Apparently you're three months pregnant. However, you almost lost it because of the gunshot wound. I had to do an ultrasound to locate the bullet and that's when I discovered the fetus."

"A baby?"

"Yes, Quatre a baby. The bullet penetrated your side embedded near your uterus, but not to worry. It was not to close to do any damage. Although I must caution you, you have to stay in bed at least for another week if you don't you can miscarry. You lost a significant amount of blood and your body needs time to replenish the depleted supply."

Talk about feeling overwhelmed. Never before had they ever had this type of responsibility – saving the world was one thing but having a baby was something entirely different.

"Do you gentlemen have any questions?"

"Um…how am I…that is to say…how will it be born?" Quatre shyly asked. He could feel the heat coming from his face making him uncomfortable with woman who has seen and hear everything. Well not everything but close to it.

Sally smiled kindly at the Arabian. "I'm not sure how to tell you this…uh but yet…" she said after clearing her throat then turning to Trowa. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you and Quatre had intercourse?"

Now it was Trowa's turn to imitate a tomato. "Er…uh, no not really. One doesn't notice much when trying to give pleasure to his partner." /_Especially if you're in the dark_/

The Sandrock pilot gapped at his lover. /_How in the hell could Trowa say that with a straight face/_

This was going to be a lot harder than Sally thought. "Okay, to put it bluntly: Quatre and Duo are known as what's called Breeders. They're rare practically unheard of until now. The gods were very picky to who they would 'Gift'. Now in order for you to become pregnant the need to breed had to be present for your reproductive system to become active."

"Are you saying that I've always had the ability to have children?"

Sally merely nodded her head.

"But Sally you never answered Quatre's question, how is he going to give birth?"

"Not to shock either of you but Quatre you have a vagina hence the uterus and all the workings that goes with it. You will be able to give birth just like a woman."

She was met with silence. Both Quatre and Trowa passed out on the bed. Sally giggled. She wondered how Heero and Duo would take the news.

The doctor got up from her chair and repositioned the lovers side by side on the bed. They will be alright, hopefully.

oOoOoOo

The dining hall was unusually quiet. Relena and Trunks were seated near the head of the long table. Since Milliardo took over is reining monarch, now sits at the end with Relena sitting opposite of him. Noin as always was seated to his right. Treize and a very pregnant Une was to Milliardo's left.

The Amazonial guard was in attendance. Zar, Kay, Mara, Saleen, and Ge were sitting in the middle. Nemesis was yet to show. Even though she's immortal the Amazon was quite lazy when it came to waking up in the morning.

Quatre and Trowa were a bit subdued – Sally promised them she would not mention any thing to the others aboutQuatre's condition. The Arabian never felt more grateful.

WuFei was absorbed in the book he brought having all ready eaten. He was enjoying the company of his friends. However, Sally kept trying to talk to him. WuFei was still on the same page after twenty minutes and not fully taking in any of the information. He growled in annoyance at the blue-eyed blonde but the woman simply ignored him.

The companionable silence was broken when Relena asked, "Where's Heero and Duo?"

WuFei had the grace to blush as did Trunks. One would think the couple would have moved into their own room to be away from innocent ears.

"I don't think they're coming - oh, Kami - I...I mean joining us for breakfast, Relena," Trunks replied ducking his head to hid his embarrassment behind a curtain of lavender hair.

Everyone laughed at the Saiyan prince's faux pas, and it was true – Heero and Duo were otherwise preoccupied with each other.

oOoOoOo

The tantalizing aroma of spicey cinnamon slowly brought Duo to consciousness. He felt a slight tug pulling him to wake-up fully. The half-god eased out of bed. He breathe a sigh of relief as Heero turned over burrowing deeper into the warmth of blankets.

Duo soon found himself standing outside of Nemesis' bedroom door. The Amazon was having an agruement with someone whose voice he didn't recognize.

"_Listen to me War god! Your son has a right to know as does his husband!"_

"_Nemesis, Celeste would have my head if I told either one of them. It's bad enough that the Angel discovered-"_

/What on earth are they talking about/

Suddenly the door flew open banging against the wall causing Duo to jump.

"Please enter Shini," Nemesis greeted.

"I hate when you do that Sis."

"I know. We were just discussing you and Odin."

Shini stared at the Amazon's guest. The man was extremely tall. Messy brown hair seemed to sway by unseen wind. A neatly trimmed goatee framed the lower part of his face, and he had the most beautiful set of Cobalt eyes. He's only seen those eyes on one person.

Feeling an akward silence fill the room as Shini openly gaped, Nemesis introduced him. "Shini this is-"

"Ares," the other said with a slight nasal monotone voice.

"Um, not to be rude or anything (_but you were by staring, Nemesis interjected_) but are you related to Odin?" Duo blantantly ignored the queen's comment.

Ares chuckled. "Yes, actually I am. I'm Ares the God of War and Odin is my son."

Anger. Anger was the only emotion that Shini was gripped with. "Where the hell have you been? You could have saved Odin from all the pain and suffering he went through!"

Neither Ares or Nemesis was surprised by the out burst.

"I couldn't make my self known to Odin until his powers were release and his memories returned, and that's why I'm here now," Ares explained hoping that would calm Death.

Shini was still wary of him but the feeble excuse nonetheless.

"Your Mother will be joining us shortly. There are some things you need to know."

"Yeah, like what?" Shini scoffed.

"Like why you can't extend your wings," Nemesis said noting as the young god laughed but she plowed on. "And how you are vulenable to attack now." Shinigami flat laughed until his eyes ran water.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Shini got his laughing fit under control. "Okay, okay now let me get this straight: I'm vulenable to attack because I can't flex my wings? This has got to be the most stupidest shit that I have ever heard."

"Think about it, Death. What do you remember from your past with Odin that left you in such a state?" Ares asked.

Shini noticed that both were serious. The smile dropped from his lips. "You're not kidding, are you?" Looking from one god to another.

"No, Shini we're not. It is also the same reason-"

"The same reason why the Angel bleeds," a new voice chimed in.

"Mother!"

Celeste embraced her son. She could sense the changes in his body. Shini's visage became worried with concern for his friend. "What's wrong with Quatre?"

"He is with child."

"Qautre's pregnant?" Shini said a little jealous but happy for him. However, his purple orbs narrowed with suspestion. "So, what does him being pregnant got to do with me?"

Ares and Nemesis didn't quite know how to inform the young God of Death.

Celeste ran slim fingers through Shini's fringe bangs before softly speaking. "You're pregnant."

A pin drop could be heard in the quietness of Nemesis' chamber with the exception of Shinigami dropping to the floor at a dead faint.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Did you see that one coming? Now, Duo and Quatre are in a bit of a bind but Trowa knows about his pending fatherhood. To bad we can't say the same about Heero. Do you think that Duo will tell his lover about their child? Well stay tune to find out.

oOoOoOo Teaser for Chapter 16 oOoOoOo

Quatre and Trowa had to leave the ballroom first since they were receiving the brunt force of Nemesis' loss of control. Let's just say that no body had seen the couple for a few days after the event. A pair of burning cobalt eyes was piercing into a pair of lively violets.

"NANI!" Duo screamed with mocked innocents.

"Duo, you know that Nemesis needs to keep a tight reign on her powers," Heero said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I know Heero but you have to admit it was funny watching Q and Tro run out of here," Duo answered as his giggled turned into a full blown laugh.

"Speaking of which-" Heero approached his husband and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close for a kiss. "Let's follow their example."


	19. Epilogue: Is it really the End?

Blood of a God  
Epilogue: Is it really the End?  
Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, WuFei/Sally, Treize/Une, Zechs/Noin, Relena/Trunks  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing.

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews and sticking with me throughout the entire fic. I'm sorry that it took nearly three years for me to complete this but I've been going through some life changing experiences – for the better of course.

**_

* * *

Special thanks to: _**Jordan…You have been with me and this story since I first started writing fanfiction, which has now been a little over three years. Thank you for your input and questions. Your inquisitive reviews made me write more and to out do the previous chapter. I also have to apologize for stopping so abruptly. I just had too many other things going on that would not allow me to think or write clearly. 

I was so heart broken when I email you to inform you that I finally updated but the message bounced back to me, but I'm so thrilled that you found it again (smiles). I'm glad that you loved it! See everything worked out well in the end for the boys, or did it?

Hmm, to answer your question about Heero: Well, I can't say too much without giving everything away so I'm going to say that Duo has his work cut out. Your other question about Dermail: Read on and find out.

_

* * *

Phoenix Storms: _Yes, I know. It took me awhile to get my head back on right but for the most part I'm pretty back together. Thank you! BTW: when are you going to update Wolkin? And I don't mean here. I'm in deep suffering to find out about those Men and their hiding agenda regarding the clan. 

**_Also I would like to thank_**: Soul02 x tyleet88 x Windy River x Lost-Remembrance x Serenity Maxwell x Phoenix Storms x and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time to read and enjoy the fic.

Again as a reminder this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy : 

Enjoy!

oOo _One month later_ oOo

The Sanc kingdom remained standing. Even after a month, reconstruction was slow but steady. The city had suffered heavy fatalities. Families were still scattered about, some family members remained unaccounted for – assumed to be dead.

The remaining forces of the Foundation were rounded up and shipped off to Crystal Tokyo to be dealt with by Queen Neo-Serenity's rule. However, their punishment was postponed due to the fact that the royal court was currently in the Sanc Kingdom celebrating.

Serenity and Endyimon along with the Scouts and the Guards were attending the royal wedding of Princess Relena and Prince Trunks. In addition to the blessed event, Zechs or should we say Prince Milliardo would be having his coronation the following week to be crowned king, but what was a king without his queen?

Zechs and Noin had announced that they had been married now for well over a year. Well, not a surprised seeing that they were practically attached at the hip.

Not to rain on anyone's parade, Sally and WuFei decided to tie the knot the following month. The guests and staff as well as the residence of Sanc could hear the groom-to-be late at night arguing with his strong willed soon-to-be wife...

"_ARE YOU LISTENING WOMAN! I WILL NOT WEAR THAT THING!"_

"_Oh, yes you will! If you want a wife you will!"_

That's pretty much how the argument went anyway.

oOoOoOo

Trowa and Quatre decided that a formal wedding would be just a little too much, especially after hearing WuFei gripe about monkey suits, so they opt for a small ceremony. Trowa also decided to change his name over to Winner seeing that Quatre should keep his family name.

Lady Une and Lt. Noin was now head of the new high security force called the Preventors. Of course the ex-pilots were the first on the recruitment list as high level specialist. With the exception of Quatre (to his embarrassment) was assigned to desk duty by Sally. She forbidden him to part-take in dangerous field missions until after the baby was born. Une too was placed on light desk duty the small blonde didn't feel too bad about his situation seeing that he wasn't the only one confined to Headquarters.

oOoOoOo

Treize and Une relocated to his estate in Lexington to await the birth of their daughter. Yes, daughter. Nemesis let the gender of the baby slip when Duo found out she had a low tolerance level to alcohol, and not to mention the sex induce atmosphere the alcohol produced when the Amazon could no longer maintain a grip on her empathic powers.

Quatre and Trowa had to leave the ballroom first since they were receiving the brunt force of Nemesis' loss of control. Let's just say that no body had seen the couple for a few days after the event. A pair of burning cobalt eyes was piercing into a pair of lively violets.

"NANI!"

"Duo, you know that Nemesis needs to keep a tight reign on her powers," Heero said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I know Heero but you have to admit it was funny watching Q and Tro run out of here," Duo answered as he giggled.

"Speaking of which-" Heero approached his husband and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close for a kiss. "Let's follow their example."

Heero lead his husband out of the ball room to their _new_ bedchambers. Trunks was ever so grateful to be away from the pair after he and Relena were wed, but that was short lived one his wedding night. The gods were on the wall behind their bed making a lot of noise.

Relena as discreetly as she could, relocated the couple to another room far away from everyone.

oOo _Three days later_ oOo

Somber faces lined the walkway of Pegasus' shuttle. As much as they hated to admit such a mortifying thing but they wish that this day had not come to pass. Mara, Saleen, Ka, Ge, and Zar were waiting for their queen as she said her good-byes.

"Do you really have to leave?" the petite blonde asked. Trowa stood quietly by holding his mate's hand for support.

"Yes, my desert prince. My work here is finished. You no longer need me. All of you have full command of your destinies." She bent down and placed a chase kiss on his lips. Tears made their way down her face.

"Please don't forget Quatre that the gods have an odd sense of humor." As she glanced down at the small bump of his stomach. Nemesis hugged Trowa. He was a bit stiff at the contact but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Take care of him," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry. I will," the former Heavyarms pilot vowed.

Nemesis moved right along to her favorite Chosen Ones.

"Will we ever see you again?" Duo asked as tears stained his elven face.

"Perhaps, try not to give Heero any gray hairs while I'm gone." Nemesis gave a sly wink.

"You owe me a rematch Nemesis," Heero said half-heartedly.

"Count on it."

The tall warrior made her way down the line until she stopped at the last of the sad faces.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused."

"You redeemed yourself Relena by letting go of the past. Aid them in anyway you can if they ask for it." Nemesis bowed before the princess and turned to her husband.

"Mom."

Nemesis raised her hand to silence him. "Bulma would be so proud of you right now and Vegeta, well you know him." More tears flowed down her tanned oval face.

"Vegeta told me a long time ago that Saiyans have a long life span and because of your unique ability to heal, the gods for once didn't want to interfere with a mortal's natural life," she admitted.

"What are you saying?" Sky blue eyes searched silver-blue orbs.

"I'm saying that you are a mortal. You are Trunks Briefs, Prince of Vegetasei and Amazonia, and you are two hundred and fifty years old."

"I lived this long because I'm half Saiyan?" Trunks asked shock at the revelation.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because when Vegeta and Bulma died you were lost. You couldn't find your way for the longest time and it was best that you didn't know until the time was right." Nemesis took in a deep breath.

"What about Zar, Ge, and Ka?" Trunks asked.

"The same goes for them. Saleen and Mara however are immortals."

"Thanks mom. I should be mad about this but I'm not. If I lived this long maybe the others are still alive too," Trunks said giving his stepmother a hug. Thinking about planning a trip to Capsule Corp. to find his sister and childhood friends, Gohan and Goten.

"Good-bye my son."

Nemesis parted from the group and boarded the shuttle. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving her friends behind but she has a planet that needs her firm rule, and for once she was finally going home. Life couldn't get any better. The shuttle slowly ascended to the proper altitude before disappeared from sight in a burst of light.

The group on the ground slowly parted to go about their various jobs never looking back now that their future was free of war.

Duo and Heero took their time walking back to their room, holding hands as they went.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"What do you think about kids?" Duo asked hesitantly. They never talked about kids since losing Alexis.

"You mean us adopting kids?" Heero asked back.

"Something like," Duo replied with a wide smile.

"Well, maybe. Let's wait and see until we're a little older." Heero grabbed hold of his lover by the waist failing to notice the minuscule changes with Duo's body.

"I can live with that answer. At least you didn't say no," Duo said as he leaned his head onto Heero's shoulder. He'll worry telling his partner about his 'gift' from the gods later, right now his just wanted Heero all to himself.

oOoOoOo

A set of green and brown eyes watched the parting of friends and lovers. A smile graced his thin lips as he pulled down the front of his white military uniform. Standing next to him was his assistant in a white lab coat.

"When do we make our move?" the female asked.

"Let's wait until they think that everything is fine. Right now they are unpredictable. Most importantly we need to the Amazon's eggs for the procedure to work. Acquiring the Gundam pilots' sperm will be no problem once we have her."

"What if they don't cooperate, sir?" the female asked again.

"I will have my army of Ultimate Soldiers and they will bow down before me for I shall rule the world," the man said stroking his white beard lost deep in thought.

Yes, he would have them but most of all he would have Yuy and the Amazon. They were the key to the beginning of new life.

oOo Owari oOo

A/N: Yes, this is last chapter, sorry. Tell me your thoughts and any comments. If you enjoyed this one please check out my other fics. Thank you all for the reviews. Until next time, ja!

Nemesis

Come on! Did you actually think that I would leave all of you hanging like that? Of course not.

oOo Excerpt for: _For a Price_ (Title is subject to change) oOo

"Duo, don't worry about Heero. Right now my main concern is Noin. I need for you to contact Nemesis and let her know that's going-on," Sally said.

"I can't Sal. I'm tired and I'm…I-"

Sally leaned toward her friend, as close as she could possible get. She didn't want the others to hear especially Zechs.

"Please, Duo," Sally pleaded. "Noin might die but her baby will definitely die if we don't do something about her injuries."

"Baby?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "Noin hasn't told any one not even Zechs. Only Nemesis and my self know."

By the gods this was a difficult decision to make. He looked over at the couple. Zechs was carding fingers through short black hair. Noin had her eyes closed. She winced every so often from the pain.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you owe me and you owe me big," Duo declared before focusing his attention on his bond to the Amazon queen.


End file.
